My Boy Builds Coffins
by Kyriana42
Summary: Jess finally gets her big break to go into the field for a mission; but when trouble starts with the anomaly remaining sealed, Connor and Jess find themselves on the opposite end of the anomaly, trapped and  out of time.
1. Hopes and Arguments

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Bitten by the plot bunny once again! lol I have a bit of an idea where I'd like to take this!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****: Hopes and Arguments**

Jess's stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. She was maybe a little too excited that she had managed to convince Lester and Becker to allow her to go on this one anomaly mission to an abandoned castle out in the countryside.

For some reason lately, she'd started to feel as if sitting at the terminal sending coordinates and overseeing the technical progress of missions was not enough; like she hadn't been pulling her own weight.

She wanted more excitement in her life. She felt that if she could prove her worth out in the field, than perhaps she would finally get Becker's full attention. Despite what she'd told Phillip when she was first hired for the ARC, she felt that she was ready to take on the challenges of being out in the field.

Unfortunately, she hadn't thought that they would cave so fast when the anomaly alert had gone off earlier this morning, giving her no time to change out of her pomegranate-colored, short-sleeved dress and matching clogged heels.

As they pulled up to the looming castle, Jess realized that she'd been holding her breath as she quietly gasped for air.

They climbed out of the trucks and made their way to the bed of the truck.

Becker picked up the bag that contained the locking mechanism and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing an EMD.

Matt and Abby grabbed EMDs as well. Connor picked up two EMDs and hesitantly handed the smaller one to Jess.

"You, uh, you know how to fire one of these babies?" Connor asked sheepishly.

He felt it a bit hypocritical that he was the one asking Jess about her abilities with firearms when a few years ago, he was the one being mocked.

"I've tested them. I'm perfectly capable of using one, Connor." Jess retorted as she turned to follow the others in.

Connor quickly shut the bed of the truck and quickly caught up to the others.

"Jess, I—I never said you weren't capable of handling an EMD." Connor apologized.

"It's fine, Connor." Jess sighed as they entered the castle.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't allowed to handle a gun on a daily basis until a couple of years ago and I've been on the—"

Jess interrupted, giggling slightly. "I've read your file. About how you shot Abby with a tranquilizer dart and then shot a man in a lion costume with—"

"Yeah, could you—not mention that around Abby, please?" Connor cut her off, embarrassed. "It took me quite a while to get back in her good graces after that incident."

"Do you think there's a creature incursion?" Jess asked aloud to the group.

"It's possible, but we won't know until we've sealed the anomaly and searched the castle." Becker replied, glancing to the left and to right down the long corridor.

"Which way, Connor?" Abby asked turning to her boyfriend.

Connor pulled out the anomaly device and studied it for a moment.

"This way." Connor spoke as he led the group to the right, down the corridor.

There was an odd static as everyone took out the earpiece.

"I think the black boxes have reached their range limits." Matt spoke as he examined the piece of technology.

"They've never made that sound before, could be the anomaly interfering with it?" Jess asked.

"Temple?" Becker asked.

Connor shrugged. "Dunno, maybe. I won't really know until we reach the anomaly. Then again, maybe Matt's right, they've probably just reached their distance limits."

"We are at least five hours away from the ARC." Abby pointed out.

"I'm surprised Lester and Phillip let us this far out for an anomaly alert." Becker commented.

"I'm surprised it's still giving off a signal five hours after the alert came through." Connor said staring at the anomaly detector.

"Could we find the anomaly before something comes through if it hasn't already?" Matt asked annoyed.

He couldn't stand bonding moments like this. He just wanted to get the job done and get back to the ARC to further his efforts in his mission.

"Yep." Connor nodded, looking up at Matt.

* * *

The anomaly was in what the team assumed was once a Great Hall. Old furniture still littered the room, torn, deteriorated tapestries lined the walls.

"Little fixing up and this place could pretty nice." Connor commented, pocketing the anomaly detector.

"Maybe you should lock the anomaly before anything comes through." Becker ordered, shoving the bag to Connor.

"Why can't you do it?" Connor whined.

"Because, Abby, Matt, and I are going to check for creature incursion. You stay here and watch the anomaly."

"What about me?" Jess asked eagerly.

"You can, uh—" Becker had completely forgotten that Jess had even come with them to anomaly site.

"Jess, you and Connor stay here. Keep an eye on the anomaly and see if you can find someway to get a signal through on the black boxes." Matt instructed before he, Abby, and Becker left to search the castle.

* * *

"Well, this isn't exactly what I thought it would be." Jess pouted as she stared at the door, while Connor sealed the anomaly.

"Cheer up, Jess. We'll be heading back before ya know it. Unless, you know, there are some dangerous creatures that have come through." Connor smiled as he stood and went to muse at the tapestries and the dusty ornaments that still sat on the tables.

A small breeze came through the window picking up some dust, causing Connor to sneeze.

"Gesundheit." Jess spoke, turning around.

"Thanks. German?"

"My grandmother was Dutch." Jess shrugged. "She used to say it all the time."

Connor whistled.

"Can I—can I just say that it's a bit weird that you're, ya know, here?"

Jess shot him a look, but it quickly faded as she set her EMD down on the table.

"I can't believe that I convinced Lester and Becker to let me come, only to be stuck baby-sitting an anomaly in a moldy old castle." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"And they caved so easily."

"Well, you have been badgering them about it for weeks, so—I'm just gonna shut up now." Connor said, as Jess shot him another look.

"I thought it would be more exciting than this." Jess said, staring at the EMD on the table.

"How 'bout we work on the coms, yeah?" Connor asked trying to change the subject, taking the anomaly detector out of his pocket and setting it on the table.

Connor sat down in one of the chairs, causing dust to erupt out of it like a small volcano.

Connor coughed.

Jess couldn't believe how disgustingly dirty it was here, but then again, the castle had been abandoned for quite some time.

"I am _not_ sitting down." Jess grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Jess, live the dream!"

"I'll take my chances standing."

Suddenly the anomaly unlocked.

Jess jumped with a squeak,

"What did you do?" She asked, thinking Connor was trying to scare her.

"Nothing." Connor replied honestly.

"Then, why is it open?"

Connor stood and strolled over to the anomaly, EMD in hand, Jess close behind him.

Connor typed the keys to lock the anomaly again.

"That's really weird." He spoke, staring at the anomaly. "It's only ever done that once when two anomalies were meshed together."

"So, what's on the other side of this thing then?" Jess asked, taking a closer step toward it.

"Dunno, forgot my dating calculator at the ARC because of the rush."

The anomaly unlocked once more.

"We really should have brought two locking mechanisms." Jess commented.

"What we should've brought was backup—and a second mechanism." Connor muttered as he sealed it once more.

"I just said that." Jess crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but you didn't say—never mind," Connor stopped himself. "I don't wanna start an argument on your first day out in the field."

"I'm not such a newbie that I can't look out for myself, Connor. I've read the files."

Connor raised his hands in defeat.

"What do you suppose is on the other side? If you had to guess." Jess asked, changing the subject, turning her back to the anomaly.

"At a guess?" Connor mused. "Nothing friendly."

The anomaly unsealed again.

"What the?" Connor asked frustrated as he went to attempt to lock it once more.

Suddenly, he heard Jess screaming his name.

He looked up just in time to see her being pulled through the anomaly.

He looked around frantically. There was no time to get help or leave a note.

He pushed the button on his EMD to ready it before charging through the anomaly.

* * *

What do you think? Continue? Let me know! ;D

Please Review! ^^


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 2****: Trouble**

"What do you suppose is on the other side? If you had to guess." Jess asked, changing the subject, turning her back to the anomaly.

"At a guess?" Connor mused. "Nothing friendly."

The anomaly unsealed again.

"What the?" Connor asked frustrated as he went to attempt to lock it once more.

Jess watched as Connor poked at the keys to try to get the anomaly to seal up for the fourth time; but she could tell something was either glitching or there were two anomalies meshed together once more.

She was starting to silently panic. One, because Connor couldn't get the anomaly to stay sealed. And two, because she was standing so dangerously close to the rip in time, not thinking about the possible consequences until now.

She thought that she had heard something, but brushed it off.

Just as she started to step away from the anomaly to crouch near Connor to see if she could help, she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Connor!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before being forcefully pulled through the anomaly.

* * *

She didn't know what to expect if she ever happened to travel through an anomaly.

Even though Becker had always made it clear that no one was ever allowed to go through the anomalies after what had happened to Connor, Abby, Danny, and Sarah two years ago; she couldn't help but wander what it was like to pass through one.

To her, at least, it was something like the similar feeling of being inside and then walking out into the cold winter air and the odd feeling that wracks your body for a mere second before your body temperature adjusts itself.

She realized that some one had slung her over their shoulder and was running away from the anomaly.

"Let me go!" She shouted as she squirmed and struggled.

"I've got big plans for you, my sweet." A creepy, raspy voice responded.

The voice, Jess decided, in her struggles to get her kidnapper to release her, sounded something similar to one of the pirates from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, she loved because of her obsession with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom.

"Just wait till my friends catch up," Jess threatened. "You're going to be sorry."

"We shall see." The kidnapper responded.

* * *

Connor was about to reseal the anomaly when he heard Jess scream his name. He looked up just in time to see her being pulled through the anomaly.

"Jess!" He shouted.

Connor looked around frantically. There was no time to get help or leave a note.

He pushed the button on his EMD to ready it before rushing through the anomaly to save Jess.

As he passed through the anomaly, he tried to figure out where exactly he was; but couldn't focus. He was more concerned with Jess's well-being. He was terrified that some creature had grabbed her and was about to have her for dinner or something.

Memories of Abby being kidnapped by the Mer creature sprung to mind as he forced himself to run faster.

* * *

Jess swung her foot, kicking the man hard in the groin. He let out a painful moan before dropping Jess onto the rocky ground.

Jess let out a squeak as she hit the ground.

She didn't care where she was, so long as she made it back to the anomaly.

"I really should have changed clothes and shoes before coming out here." Jess muttered as she frantically ran taking forced baby steps because of the height of her heels.

She looked up to see Connor at the top of the hill just ahead shouting for her to run towards him as he ran down the hill to meet her.

Unfortunately, she'd tripped and as soon as she made it to her feet again, she was too late to elude her captor as he grabbed her once more and slung her over his shoulder running in the direction opposite of Connor.

* * *

As he cleared a hill, he noticed Jess trying to run down the next hill toward him in her high-clogged heels. Someone was chasing her.

He was out of range to fire to the EMD.

He ran down the hill shouting for Jess to run toward him.

"Jess!" He cried as he watched her trip in her attempt to make it toward him.

Connor got a better look at Jess's kidnapper as he closed in after Jess; it was a disheveled man wearing clothing from a few centuries back, hair strewn in every direction. The man looked to be in his mid to late thirties.

Connor hadn't reached Jess in time, as the man lifted her up again and hoisted her over his shoulder and took off running when he caught sight of Connor.

"Let her go!" He shouted.

Connor pushed himself over the next hill, ignoring the burning in his lungs, desperate for air.

He was now within range and took his shot.

The man fell with Jess, landing on top of her.

Connor ran up to them, rolling the man off of Jess. The man was out cold. Connor checked the EMD; it was on the second setting which was enough to knock an elephant out.

Connor looked to Jess.

"Are you okay?"

"Apart from just being kidnapped, I'm dandy." Jess exhaled.

Connor helped her to her feet, but she stumbled.

Jess suddenly felt quite tired.

"Jess?"

"I think you might've just hit—two birds—with one stone." She said before passing out.

If he did hit her with the EMD, it would have only grazed her, as the kidnapper seemed to have taken the full force of the blast.

"Come on, we've gotta go." Connor explained as he slung the EMD over his shoulder and scooped Jess into his arms before heading back to the anomaly as quickly as he could.

* * *

Jess's screams echoed throughout the castle.

Matt, Abby, and Becker swung around.

"Jess." Abby spoke terrified for the young field coordinator.

"Let's go." Becker said

He pushed in front of Matt as the trio rushed down the corridor, down the large, stone stairwell, down another corridor and into the Great Hall.

Becker was absolutely terrified that something horrible had happened and he had failed to protect someone again.

They were met with an empty room, an unlocked anomaly, the locking mechanism sitting in front of it, an EMD and anomaly detector resting on the dusty table, keeping the company of the black boxes and earpieces that belonged to Jess and Connor.

"Where are they?" Becker asked sternly, hoping for an answer different from what he was thinking.

"Connor!" Abby called. "Jess!"

"You don't think they've gone through?" Abby asked after a moment.

"They know the rules." Becker said as he approached the locking mechanism to seal the anomaly.

"Hang on there, mate." Matt stopped him. "Give them a chance to get back through."

"They didn't go through, and if they did, there are probably creatures on the other side." Becker said, debating whether or not to seal it.

"Becker, if you seal that anomaly, I won't hesitate to shoot you." Abby threatened, raising her EMD, charged and ready to fire.

The anomaly started to pulsate as if it were about to fade.

* * *

As they neared the anomaly, Connor noticed that it was starting to pulsate and grow smaller.

"No!" He shouted as he ran toward it, clutching Jess close to him, so he wouldn't drop her.

Connor was absolutely terrified of being trapped on the other side of an anomaly again. He and Abby had barely survived the last time they'd been stranded in time.

He and Jess were a mere two yards away from it when the anomaly disappeared completely.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

"Oh, God." He whispered.

* * *

"It's going to close! We've got to get them out of there!" Abby shouted as she dropped the EMD and started to run towards the fading anomaly.

Matt caught her by the waist and struggled to hold her back.

"Let me go!"

Becker froze. He wanted to believe that Connor and Jess were playing some sort of game on them; but the sickening reality was about to hit him that his friends were about to be stuck in time; again.

"Stop, Abby! Stop it!" Matt cautioned her, as she struggled against him. "We can't afford to lose another person."

The anomaly slammed shut, disappearing.

"Connor!" Abby cried, as tears ran down her face.

"No! Let me go!" Abby sobbed as she fell limp in Matt's arms.

Matt wasn't sure what to say, as he stood there, in disbelief, absently holding a sobbing Abby.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	3. Tell Me No Lies

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 3****: Tell Me No Lies**

Connor stared at the spot where the anomaly had been moments ago, semi-aware of an unconscious Jess in his arms.

He stared for several minutes as if the anomaly would magically reappear like a welcomed illusion. He didn't want to believe that he and Jess were now stranded for who knew how long in a time period that he'd been much too distracted to deduce.

After a few more moments of staring at the open space and realizing that he couldn't stand there much longer cradling the unconscious field coordinator, Connor dragged himself away.

"I need to find somewhere for us to hide out for a while." He mumbled, as he picked up the space, everything now coming back to mind as he remembered the strange piratey-looking man that had kidnapped Jess.

There was a forest nearby. They could hide out and survive in the woods for a while, at least, until Connor came up with a better plan.

* * *

Matt quickly pulled himself together. He couldn't afford to start falling apart now; not when what was left of his team needed him.

Abby was now completely limp in his arms, sobbing quietly as she heaved every now and again; while Becker gaped at the wall where the anomaly had been, eyes glazed.

Matt guided Abby over to the table and sat her down in one of the chairs.

Matt needed to choose his words carefully. He wasn't there when the team had disappeared earlier when they'd chased Helen Cutter through teh anomalies. The horrible outcome of a countryside anomaly was now a crisis that could cost him his job and Lester the ARC.

Getting Becker and Abby to listen to him and follow his orders from here on out would be cake compared to what he would endure when he would eventually have to break the news to Phillip and Lester that two of the brightest and most promising ARC members were now lost in time; Connor for the second time.

What little he knew of hope, Matt had hope that Connor's experience in being lost millions of years in the past would keep him and Jess alive long enough to make it back to the present, like he and Abby had done previously.

* * *

Connor froze as he heard horses and men carrying on, on the road he and Jess had been on moments ago.

He gently set Jess down against a tree and wrapped his jacket around her before diving behind the thick brush, surveying the scene that unfolded.

There were easily a dozen of them, dressed in similar attire to Jess's kidnapper.

"Where be the traitor?" A slightly large man demanded, as he unsaddled from his horse, stepping forward on the road.

"Two of our men are bringing him forth, Captain." One of the men on horseback replied.

Connor quickly glanced at Jess to make sure that she was still out cold. He couldn't afford her waking up right now and giving away their position.

Shortly after the exchange, three men came up the hill. Two of them, carrying the man that Connor had EMDed.

Connor's heart stopped, when he realized that the man was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

'This is not good,' Connor thought to himself, quickly glancing at Jess again. 'He should still be out.'

Luckily enough though, the man was delirious and Jess was still out.

"Petey, I think it's time we had a proper chat."

"Cap'in," The man greeted deliriously. "I—found—the most bea—utiful wench that we could've had aboard the next ship we—pirated."

Connor clenched his hands into fists when the man referred to Jess as a 'wench'. She was easily the most girly, ladylike woman he knew, apart from Abby, who only did the girl thing during special events and such.

The so-called captain looked around and then back at the kidnapper known as 'Petey'.

"I see not the wench, Petey. Methinks you've been loading up on the ale that you've not earned when you stole away during the night." The Captain spoke.

Petey tried to shake his head, but the EMD was still taking effect on him, dulling the use of his muscles.

"S'not true, Cap'in. I pulled her through a glowing—light that I—saw right were you stand—'cept it's—gone." Petey gasped.

"Your lies have been your undoing, as has the ale that's consumed ye mind." The Captain concluded.

"I—saw it!" Petey explained. "I didn't know what—it was—till I found the wench—through it."

The Captain turned as if to remount the horse, that Connor had come to understand that he and his men had stolen in their quest for a ship, but turned back to face Petey with a pistol and pulled the trigger.

Connor forced himself to remain calm as he shot another glance to check Jess. No movement.

Petey fell into a dead heap as the Captain and his men mounted the horses and rode off toward the shore that was somewhere off in the distance.

Connor gripped the EMD that was slung over his shoulder to make sure that it was still there. He needed to get Jess as far away from here as possible, before the pirates came back.

* * *

Matt took a deep breath before speaking to Becker and Abby.

"Becker, pack the locking mechanism up. I'll gather the rest of the things on the table. We need to get moving before nightfall."

"We can't leave." Becker snapped out of it.

"We are." Matt replied sternly.

"The anomaly might come back." Becker argued.

"We _need_ to regroup." Matt pointed out.

"Connor. Jess." Abby muttered between sobs.

"We can't leave Abby here to suffer. We need to go. We'll stop at a hotel if need be, but we cannot stay here. Lester and Phillip will start wondering what's happened to us." Matt knew that the last bit was only half true. Burton would only be concerned that Connor had disappeared.

"And what are you going to tell them?" Abby spoke hoarsely.

"I'll deal with it and take full responsibility." Matt replied.

The last thing he needed or even wanted right now was a mutiny.

* * *

Jess's eyes fluttered open. She smelled dirt and possibly pine. She sat straight up, alert when she heard wood breaking up in a camp fire.

"It's alright. You're alright." Connor cautioned her holding out an arm as if to steady her.

"What's going on?" She asked, holding a hand to her head, a splitting migraine overcoming her, as her muscles tensed slightly.

She realized that she was wearing Connor's jacket and took it off to try and give it back to him.

"Hang onto it. It'll keep you warm." He replied poking at the fire with a stick.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

He seemed to answer several questions with his answer.

"Where are we?" She asked, now noting that Abby, Becker, and Matt were nowhere to be found.

They seemed to be in a cave somewhere.

Connor stopped poking at the fire and looked at her, a distant, sad look in his eyes.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"How bad?" She asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

Connor exhaled deeply.

"The—uh, the bad news—is that the anomaly closed."

"But, that's good news? Isn't it? I mean, we're on our way back to the ARC, stopping off for some team bonding or a camping trip?" The idea sounded ridiculous, even to her.

Connor shook his head. "We didn't make it through, Jess."

* * *

A bit of a shorter chap, but more soon!

Please Review! ;D


	4. Missing Persons 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 4****: Missing Persons 1 and 2**

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"How bad?" Jess asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

Connor exhaled deeply.

"The—uh, the bad news—is that the anomaly closed."

"But, that's good news? Isn't it? I mean, we're on our way back to the ARC, stopping off for some team bonding or a camping trip?" The idea sounded ridiculous, even to her.

Connor shook his head. "We didn't make it through, Jess."

"How—how could we _not_ make it through the anomaly in time? It wasn't fading before I was—" Jess stopped, hands flying to her mouth as she broke into tears.

"Oh, my God, this is _all_ my fault! My first day in the field and I get us trapped on the opposite side of an anomaly." Jess spoke between sobs.

Connor moved so that he was sitting next to Jess.

"It's not your fault, Jess." He spoke softly, wrapping an arm around her.

"It is, though. If I hadn't been standing so close to the anomaly, I wouldn't have been kidnapped and you wouldn't have come after me." Jess sobbed.

"Look, maybe we,—maybe we shouldn't play the blame game, yeah? Let's just, focus on survival and getting back home." Connor tried to smile, to calm Jess.

Connor blamed himself for them being trapped there. If only he'd managed to lock the anomaly faster or if he had run faster, they'd be on their way back to the ARC and the comforts of home.

However, it was too late to think of such 'what if' scenarios. Connor needed to keep a level head and keep Jess safe so they could survive however long they needed to, until the anomaly returned, if it returned.

Maybe he could teach Jess the same fighting techniques that Abby had taught him in the Cretaceous. He glanced down at Jess, who was staring at the ground, tears now falling silently.

She was wearing a pomegranate-colored, short-sleeved dress and matching clogged heels. She had come completely unprepared for the field work; but Connor knew that it wasn't entirely her fault, as Becker and Lester hadn't given her time to change when the alert had gone off that morning.

Teaching Jess to fight in such clothes was going to be quite a challenge; but if it would increase their survival chances, Connor was willing to give it a try.

"What's the good news?" Jess mumbled, still glancing at the floor.

* * *

Matt, Becker, and Abby had been on the road for nearly three and a half hours. No one had uttered a word since Matt had forced them to leave the castle.

It was getting darker and Matt, who was driving, was growing more exhausted by the kilometer. He didn't want to offer anyone else the chance to drive, worried that Becker and/or Abby would try to stage a mutiny and return to the castle to wait for an anomaly that might not reopen any time in the very near future.

As Matt turned into a motel, he could instantly feel the darts and daggers being thrown at him via Abby's and Becker's eyes.

"Look, we're going to stay here for the night and then head back to the ARC in the morning to figure out our next course of action." Matt spoke calmly.

Abby and Becker said nothing.

"I'll be back with keys in a moment. You two and the truck had better still be here." Matt said sternly, taking the keys to the truck with him as he went to rent rooms.

"This shouldn't have happened." Abby muttered, glaring after Matt, as he entered the office.

"I can hot-wire the truck and we can be back at the castle searching for signs of Temple and Jessica in less than two hours." Becker offered.

"No, we wouldn't get very far and we'd get suspended. Besides, it took over three hours to get here." Abby replied.

"I'm a very fast driver, Abigail." Becker smirked.

"Here comes Matt." Abby frowned.

Matt opened the driver-side door and poked his head in.

"The only thing they've got left is a two-bedroom suite. I'll sleep on the couch." Matt explained.

Abby felt tired and saw it pointless to argue with Matt, no matter how tempting Becker's offer to hijack the truck was, and reluctantly climbed out of the truck.

"Are you coming, Becker?" Matt asked.

Becker glanced at Abby who was giving him a look that seemed to say, 'there's no point in fighting him, just get out of the truck.'

"Fine." Becker said through gritted teeth as he climbed out of the truck and followed Matt and Abby to the room.

* * *

"Good news?" Connor asked quizzically, forgetting for a moment the slightly good news he had to offer.

"Yeah, you said there was good news and bad news. You've already broken the worst of it to me." Jess replied, no longer crying.

"Well, the good news appears to be that there's nothing here that's going to try to eat us." Connor explained, hoping it would cheer Jess up.

"No, but there are _people_ here, who can _harm_ us." Jess retorted.

"I thought it would make you happy that you wouldn't have to worry about dinosaurs trying to eat us." Connor said, trying to make the news sound positive, which it was, for the most part.

"The only thing that's going to make me feel better is a nice hot shower and a cappuccino."

Connor winced.

The same things he'd missed while in the Cretaceous. He did his best not to think about. If he and Jess were to attempt to survive in this time, he'd have to lay ground rules now.

"Jess, I—I know that this is going to be hard to accept, being stuck in the past; but it's really not that bad."

When Jess didn't answer, Connor looked down to see, Jess's head leaning forward. She had fallen asleep.

Connor reached across with his foot, catching the strap of the EMD and dragging it over to him. He planned to get some sleep, but also planned to be ready for anything at a moment's notice.

* * *

Matt's mobile began to ring. He looked around. He was the only person in the tiny common area of the suite. Abby had gotten into the shower and Becker was presumably sulking in his room.

Matt didn't want to take any chances as he stepped out onto the balcony to answer the call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where the hell are you lot?" Lester's voice blasted over the mobile.

"The drive home was taking longer than expected, James." Matt explained. "We had to stop for the night to rest."

"Cattle in the road?" Lester asked sarcastically.

"Something like that." Matt replied dryly.

"And I suppose you're going to claim this on expenses when you return to the ARC?"

"In hopes that Philip will reimburse me, of course."

"In that case,—"

"We'll be back at the ARC by early afternoon, James." Matt cut Lester off before hanging up on him and shutting his mobile off.

Matt needed to come up with some brilliant cover story or some way to blatantly tell the truth about what had happened earlier today.

If the ARC was suspended again, he would fail his father and what was left of the human race from his time.

* * *

Connor jolted awake. He had no sense of what time it was. He looked to see that the fire had just about died out. He was suddenly panicked that Jess was nowhere to be found in the cave.

He scrambled out of the cave, EMD at the ready.

Connor didn't have to look far, as Jess was only a few yards away from the cave. Connor couldn't make out what Jess was doing at first in the darkness until he got closer to her.

She was brushing herself off and attempting to phone someone hundreds of years away.

"Jess?" Connor spoke quietly, as he approached her, slinging the EMD over his shoulder. "Jess, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to call Becker and the others to come get us, this isn't funny anymore." She spoke frantically dialing numbers into her mobile that was clearly out of service range.

"And—and I can still feel that—that _creep's_ touch!" She shrieked, brushing herself off, as if she were covered in fire ants.

Connor felt incredibly saddened for the poor girl. Sure, he knew the trials and tribulations of being trapped in the distant past, as did Abby; but Jess was absolutely shell-shocked and hysterical.

Connor moved closer to Jess and gently took the mobile from her grasp, pocketing it, as she started to break down crying again.

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest, holding her tightly as if she could fall apart at any minute.

"It'll be okay Jess." Connor soothed, holding her in his arms. "We'll make it out of here. I won't let anything else happen to you; I promise."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	5. Coping

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 5****: Coping**

"_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_"

**-"Move Along" by All American Rejects**

It had to have been at least three a.m. when Abby finally convinced herself that both Becker and Matt were fast asleep.

She slowly opened the door to her room.

Becker's soft snoring could be heard through his door.

Moonlight filtered in through the cracks of the closed blinds, casting shadows here and there. It allowed Abby enough light to be able to make her way through the suite.

She knew that Matt still had the keys to the truck. She planned to grab the keys and take the truck back to the castle. She wanted to be absolutely positive of Jess and Connor's disappearance and to see if they possibly may have come back.

The reception out that way was rubbish, so even if they had come back, they'd have one hell of a time trying to get hold of anyone.

Abby stopped near the center of the room when she heard soft breathing.

Matt was sleeping close by on the couch.

Abby had to move carefully and quietly; she'd only have one shot.

* * *

"Connor, can we take a break? We've been at it all morning." Jess pleaded, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"We have to be prepared for anything Jess." Connor replied.

Connor had been trying his best to teach Jess self-defense and fighting skills since they'd woken up that morning. It was nearly midday of Day 2 and still, the anomaly had not come back yet.

Jess was not taking the training as well as Connor had hoped, but Connor decided that it was most likely her attire that was making the training difficult.

"Right, are you prepared for a break?" Jess asked dryly.

"I suppose a break's in order." Connor agreed, dropping down where he stood.

Jess gracefully lowered herself down to the ground next to Connor.

She felt disgusting, covered in dirt and sweat. All she wanted was the comfort of a hot shower and her heavenly, queen-sized bed, surrounded by pillows.

The pair had woken up with the sun, starving and yearning for home. Connor hadn't stated it aloud, but Jess could see it in his eyes.

Connor and Abby had had a fight the night before they got the call for the anomaly at the castle; something about Connor staying at the ARC all hours of the day and night, working for Phillip. Jess knew that their relationship troubles were none of her business, so she didn't intervene when Abby kicked Connor out of their room and onto the couch in the living room.

It was obvious that it was still on his mind.

"If—if there are people in this time, why don't we just go to a town and stay at an inn or something?" Jess inquired.

"Have you looked at us lately, Jess?" Connor asked.

"I mean, you and me, how we're dressed?" Connor corrected, "we're not exactly dressed like we're from this time. And we have no money, nothing to bargain with."

"So, we're just going to live in the woods like hermits until the anomaly magically reopens?" Jess crossed her arms.

"We can't stray too far from where it opened, Jess. It'll come back soon." Connor answered.

They had only been in this time for roughly 24 hours, and Connor was already keeping secrets from Jess.

But he had his reasons.

* * *

Abby tip-toed around to the back of the couch that Matt was sleeping on, trying to steady her breathing.

She hadn't thought this through as much as she probably should have. She had no idea where Matt was hiding the keys.

She half-considered waking Becker to take him up on his offer to hot-wire the truck; but if someone was going to get into trouble for any of this, Abby preferred that it would be her. Becker was needed at the ARC to keep everyone safe.

She mentally kicked herself.

What a selfish thought.

If something happened to her, who would look after Rex and the other creatures?

Abby shook the thoughts from her head and focused on the issue at hand; getting the keys from Matt.

She looked down, very little of the moonlight was reflecting onto Matt.

He seemed to be asleep. He had no shirt on and lay in only his jeans, breathing softly.

Were the keys in his pockets?

Would he even notice if she searched his pockets?

Abby's eyes were caught by a glistening of metal resting on the couch by Matt's throat.

Surely, he wasn't stupid enough to leave the keys out in such an obvious spot?

Abby held her breath as she leaned over Matt and reached down to grab what she presumed were the keys to the truck.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

* * *

Jess needed something to comfort her, or something to at least remind her of what sanity was.

She patted her pockets for her mobile.

"Connor, can I have my mobile back, please?" Jess asked, suddenly remembering where it was.

"I think I better hang onto it for now." Connor replied calmly, before standing up and walking toward the cave.

Jess stumbled to her feet and followed after Connor.

He had no right to hold her property hostage.

"Please, I need it."

"There's no one to call and no way for you to use it here. I'm sorry." Connor apologized.

"Is this about what happened last night?"

Connor didn't say anything.

"I didn't think you'd remember." Jess said, looking at the ground. "I'm just—scared is all, afraid that we'll never go home and see the other s again."

"We will make it home; we just have to stake out here for a little while. Sort of like a really, long camping trip." Connor assured.

"I really hope you're right." Jess muttered.

"Look on the bright side, if I'm not, you can spend the rest of our days here beating me up with your newly acquired self-defense skills." Connor smirked.

Jess looked at Connor, sympathetically, "I would never hit you, Connor."

Connor met Jess's eyes.

He had to keep these things from her, to protect her. It was better if she didn't know about the pirates, about how he didn't want to give her mobile back, and about Becker.

"I was only joking." He beamed. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Jess clapped her hands together. "So, rabbit for breakfast, what about lunch?"

* * *

Abby hadn't time to react, despite the skills she'd acquired in the Cretaceous, as Matt awoke and pulled her over the couch and onto the floor.

Abby hit the carpeted floor with a grunt. She was sure her mobile broke in her back pocket, but that was the least of her worries right now.

Matt sat on Abby, pinning her hands to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Abby whispered angrily, struggling underneath him.

"Acting on my instincts," Matt replied in a hushed voice. "I heard a noise and thought someone had broken into the suite."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not an intruder."

"No, but you were sneaking around." Matt stated. "Why?"

"I couldn't sleep." Abby lied.

"So you stroll around in the darkness looking for car keys?" Matt asked cynically.

"Would it bother you to get off of me?" Abby whispered through gritted teeth.

"Only if you promise to stop what you're trying to do."

"I'm not _trying_ to do _anything_."

"I know what it's like to lose people Abby. It's hard; but Connor and Jess are smart, they'll survive; just like you and Connor had in the Cretaceous." Matt empathized.

"Who have you lost, Matt?" Abby glared at him, hoping to flip him, first chance she got.

"It's for a conversation another time." Matt concluded as he slowly got to his feet, and helped Abby up, releasing her arms.

Abby went to grab Matt and flip him; but Matt caught her arms again.

"It's a long drive back to the ARC tomorrow. I suggest you get your rest." Matt warned before letting her go.

Abby glared at Matt one final time before going back to her room in defeat.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	6. Follow Me Down

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: This chapter's a bit longer than previous! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Follow Me Down**

"_If I fall along the way_

_Pick me up and dust me off_

_And if I get too tired to make it_

_Be my breath so I can walk_"

**-"Bent" by Matchbox 20**

Connor glanced at Jess sleeping on the ground of the cave between the small fire and the cave wall.

It was the end of day four.

Still no anomaly.

Connor had been turning Jess's suggestion to look for temporary residence in a nearby town over in his mind. It sounded like a better idea than living in a cave, but he kept finding reasons not to act on it.

If they left the general area, the anomaly could reopen and they'd miss their chance to go home.

They might disrupt history or something by mingling with populace of this time.

Connor wanted to get back so that he could sort things out with Abby. They'd had a row before the anomaly call had come in. She was cross with him because of the work he was doing for Phillip.

Connor was trying to create something to help keep everyone safe; but he couldn't tell Abby what because Phillip had told him to keep it confidential in case the project had mishaps.

Abby didn't want to hear it and kicked Connor out of their bedroom at Jess's flat and he spent the night on the sofa.

Unfortunately, there was nothing Connor could do if he was stuck hundreds of years in the past. He stood up and placed the EMD near Jess, before heading outside the cave.

* * *

Abby reclined slightly in the passenger seat of the truck, with sunglasses on and her eyes closed.

She, Becker, and Matt had left the hotel in the early hours of the morning. Abby assumed that it was because of her failed attempt to lift the keys late last night. Turned out that what she thought were keys glistening in the moonlight were actually dog-tags, she assumed were from Matt's days in the army.

Abby had fallen asleep crying. She felt horrible for having fought with Connor the other night. Now, they were driving back to the ARC to break the bad news to Lester.

Her eyes were still burning a bit from crying and the lack of sleep. She was half-asleep right now, so she assumed that Becker and Matt would leave her to her thoughts for the rest of the drive.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to take over driving for a bit, Anderson?" Becker questioned from the back seat.

"I'm fine, Becker." Matt replied. "Thanks for your concern, but we'll be there within the next hour or so depending on traffic."

"The concern wasn't for you." Becker retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

"You're exhausted. The last thing Lester needs to deal with is finding out that the other 3/5 of the main response team was killed in a wreck because you couldn't swallow your pride and hand over the keys." Becker pointed out.

"We're not going to wreck and we'll all make it back to the ARC in one piece." Matt argued.

Becker glared at Matt.

"Look mate, why don't you just sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride. Take a nap or something, like Abby."

Abby involuntarily twitched at the mention of her name, but ignored it, hoping they either didn't notice it, or they would continue to assume she was still asleep.

* * *

Connor returned sometime in the early hours of the morning, while it was still dark.

He was carrying some clothes and a rucksack with him.

He peered into the cave to find Jess gone. The EMD, however, was still there.

"Jess?" He asked cautiously, standing by the cave entrance.

It was a good thing that he'd forced his mind to go back to how he'd trained it in the Cretaceous. He heard a small noise behind him. Connor dropped the clothes away from the dying fire and spun around to catch whoever was trying to attack him.

Just as he turned around, he caught a glimpse of an arm flying towards his head. Connor quickly caught the arm and spun the attacker, so he had their arm wrapped across their chest; their back against his chest.

As she struggled against him, Connor realized who it was. She had gotten much better over the past couple of days.

"Jess? Jess, what are you doing?" He asked spinning her around to face him.

"Practicing what you taught me, Connor."

"I've got something to share with you." Connor spoke, letting go of her as he bent down to pick up the clothes.

"What? Did you find the anomaly?" Jess asked excitedly.

Connor winced. "Not quite."

"How would you, like to play dress-up?" Connor grinned holding up a pale, rose colored dress with strings lining the torso like an early version of a corset.

Jess made a face. "You're kidding, right?"

The grin disappeared from Connor's face, replaced with a serious look.

"I—I thought about what you said, living in a nearby town as opposed to living here in a cave until we find a way home."

Jess sighed. "Connor, you know we can't leave here. Like you said, we need to stay near the anomaly site."

"I know what I said, but I came across a pair of hunters last night when I was gathering dinner and firewood. The last thing we need right now is to have to deal with being apprehended and accused of witchcraft or something."

Jess wanted to argue, but a part of her wanted to agree with Connor.

They were stuck here until an anomaly came, if an anomaly came. But Connor did have a point, them getting caught living in the forest would probably not end well.

They'd been stuck here for four days already, but there was still the possibility of the anomaly reopening.

"What if an anomaly opens?"

"Then we're going through it."

"But _how_ will we know?" Jess asked.

"I'll do nightly walks to the anomaly site." Connor stated.

"From the village?" Jess asked skeptically.

"Yes."

He wanted Jess to be happy, but living in a cave in the middle of the woods, with people hunting nearby would eventually cause them unnecessary problems. Besides, Jess was the first person to suggest what he was now trying to put into action.

"I don't know, Connor. There are so many pros and cons."

"No time like the present." Connor smiled.

"We're in the past."

"Minor technicality. But what's happening to us here, now. _This_ is the present."

Jess sighed. "We have no money, nothing to barter with."

Connor tried to ignore his words being repeated to him.

"I'll find work, something to that'll help out with expenses."

"Connor, it's fine,—staying here. I'm getting better at the combat training and—"

"Jess," Connor cut her off, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We will make it home; but we can't stay here."

Jess met Connor's gaze. "Are you losing hope?"

"Of course not, I'm one of the most optimistic people you'll ever meet."

Jess couldn't help but return Connor's smile. "Promise one thing though."

"Anything," Connor promised.

"If—if it doesn't work out—living in the village or town. We have a back up plan to return here and become hermits?"

Connor laughed. "At least until the anomaly returns."

* * *

Abby, Becker, and Matt arrived back at the ARC and walked slowly towards Lester's office, each hoping that Burton was nowhere in the building.

None of them had turned their black boxes on since they'd shut them off at the castle, they had other things on their minds; like explained the disappearances of Connor and Jess.

They entered Lester's office and shut the door tightly behind them.

Burton was not there. So far, so good.

"Ah, I see everyone's returned after your venture to the countryside." Lester said before glancing up from his paperwork.

No one answered him.

"How was Jess's first anomaly mission?" Lester asked looking up.

Becker cringed inwardly at the mention of someone else he'd failed to protect.

Abby swallowed a lump in her throat.

Matt kept his façade up and retained eye contact with Lester.

Lester counted the three of them.

"Well this is a turn out, when you left; I could count all of you on my hand. Now, there are only three of you. Anyone care to explain?"

"There was an unforeseen mishap at the anomaly site." Becker began.

"A mishap?" Lester raised an eyebrow.

Abby tried her hand at an explanation. "Connor and Jess—"

"They've gone through an anomaly, haven't they?" Lester asked dryly, crossing his arms.

"It's my fault, James." Matt interjected.

"No, it was mine. I should have kept a better watch." Becker chimed in.

"If anyone's to blame, it's me." Abby added.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	7. The Road We're On

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reading, reviewing, and story alerting/favoriting this story! It means a lot to me!**

**The idea for this chapter's been playing in my head for the past couple days and I just had to write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7****: The Road We're On**

Lester turned to face the trio. "I think it's best for all of us if we don't play who's the guilty one. It's not going to bring them back."

"So what do we do then?" Abby asked.

"We do the only thing we can do." Lester replied matter-of-factly. "We carry on, keep doing what we do in their absence and hope for their speedy return."

"That's it?" Abby asked, angrily. "We wait?"

"Short of waving a magic wand to open an anomaly to where they are, yes; that's all we can do." Lester replied dryly.

"What about Burton?" Matt asked, moving on through the list of present concerns.

"I'll do my best to hold him at bay, but I guarantee that the best I can do is two days."

"Is the ARC going to be sacked, again?" Becker wondered aloud.

"After the stegosaurus incident in Congress, I have my doubts." Lester muttered.

"If Connor and Jess can make it back within a year, then Phillip and the Minister will have no purpose for shutting the ARC down." Matt pointed out.

"That's a large 'if';" Abby glared at Matt. "Connor and I were lucky that _we_ made it back at all."

"Look, just go about your business, I'll see what I can do to buy some time." Lester interjected.

Matt, Abby, and Becker nodded before turning to leave Lester's office.

Just what Lester needed, two more operatives missing in action.

One of them for the second time. It wasn't helping Lester's case that Danny had chosen to return through the anomalies after his mentally unstable brother.

He was already having issues with Burton, fighting for control of the ARC. If Connor and Jess, or at least Danny, didn't show up in a certain time frame, Lester could kiss his job goodbye for certain.

* * *

Jess took the dress from Connor's hands and examined it. It wasn't exactly within her taste range, but it was still fairly beautiful.

"Where did you get these clothes?" She asked, curiously.

"The truth?"

Jess nodded.

"Well, I didn't exactly pay for them if that's what you're wondering, Jess."

"I thought as much, but _where_ did you get them, Connor?"

"There's a village, that's about a two hour walk, that way," Connor replied, pointing to the right of the cave. "They were hung out on a clothesline."

"We can't wear these and go to live in the same village we took them from." Jess stated.

"Which is a good reason, that I also know there's a town in the opposite direction. We're going to go there and live." Connor smiled, picking up the clothes he'd grabbed for himself and set them on nearby boulder.

Jess watched as Connor set the clothes he'd nicked down on the boulder. His back was turned to her. She took a deep breath. She was a fairly quick dresser, and if Connor could stay like that for at least two, maybe three minutes, Jess could change from what she was now wearing to the pale, rose dress.

Jess silently kicked off the high-heeled clogs she'd been wearing. She quickly glanced at Connor; his back was still to her.

She unbuttoned her dress and let it drop to the ground, before quickly slipping the rose dress over her head and pulling it down to cover her figure.

Jess froze when she noticed all strings that needed to be adjusted and tied down the front of the dress.

'Oh, God, could this get any worse?' She thought to herself.

She turned to see if Connor's back was still turned, and now she was sure she couldn't move.

Connor was finishing doing up the trouser's he'd nicked and was shirtless.

Jess had read everyone's file when she'd first been hired to the ARC, but she ignored the photos, because she'd been told they were out of date. And when Becker had told her his personal stories about Connor, Abby, and Danny, she'd taken to trying to put faces to names.

Jess had always pictured Connor as some sort of legendary hero from books and comics she'd read. She'd been nearly star-struck when he and Abby had returned from the Cretaceous, one of the reasons she'd offered to share her flat. Jess had to remember, though, that she had been trying to get Becker's attention since she'd started at the ARC and that Abby was Connor's girlfriend.

"Connor," Jess spoke, her voice sounding strange to her.

Connor was just about to put the shirt he'd grabbed from the clothes line, when he heard Jess call his name. He turned around, without thinking.

"Yeah?"

Jess tried to force herself to breathe. She probably looked like some sort of idiot standing there, barefoot in a dress with the strings tangled and untied. Connor standing a few feet away, shirtless, staring questioningly at her.

Jess had spent a large amount of her time trying to perfectly picture everyone, Connor in particular. His file, the parts that she'd read anyway, didn't do him the justice Becker's stories had; and even now, neither the files nor Becker's stories were doing Connor justice.

Despite having lived with him and Abby for as long as she has, she'd never actually seen Connor roam the flat shirtless. Most likely because Abby might've slapped him and the fact that Burton always had him working crazy hours at the ARC and Prospero.

Connor was incredibly well built for someone, who spent a lot of their time in a lab.

'It must've been the one year in the Cretaceous.' Jess thought to herself.

She quickly shook the thought from her head as she forced herself to speak.

"I, um, I don't suppose you have any clue how to make sense of these strings?" She stumbled with her words.

'A simple, 'can you please help' would've been brilliant, Jess.' She mentally scolded her self.

Connor stared at Jess; the dress he nicked in the middle of the night seemed to fit her perfectly. However, she seemed to be having trouble with the strings that ran up the torso.

"Sorry about that," he said, slowly moving towards her, "I probably should've gotten a different dress with less, strings." He grinned, like an idiot.

Abby had worn a dress that had strings that laced together up the back once, before they'd gotten together and she'd asked Connor to help with the tying up.

"I'll see what I can do." Connor smiled, steadying his hands as he started to untangle the strings and tie them up.

Connor had thought that after his year in the Cretaceous with Abby, all of his awkwardness would have completely disappeared, but he was shouting at himself to quickly tie up the strings on the dress, as heat tickled at his cheeks, producing a small blush.

Jess held her breath as Connor went to work untangling the strings and tying them. She'd never been _this_ close to him. The fact that he was shirtless, was not helping her much either.

"Tell me if this is too tight." Connor spoke as he finished tying up the last of the strings.

Jess let out her breath, as slowly, and as normally, as she could. The strings laced along her torso were nearly perfect, except for the middle. It was a little too tight.

"The middle's a bit tight."

Connor went to fix the lacing, but Jess stopped him, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold her breath again this time.

"It's okay, I'll fix it." She gave a small smile.

"Okay," Connor nodded before returning to the pile of clothes and putting his shirt and vest on.

* * *

After she'd finished fixing the lacing in the middle, Jess noticed that Connor was wearing different shoes; boots.

Connor seemed to read her mind, as he walked over to the rucksack he brought back with him and pulled out a pair of leather, flat-heeled boots, which had a more feminine look to them and handed them to her.

"Thought your feet might want a rest from high-heels for a bit." He beamed.

"Thank you." Jess blushed as she pulled the shoes on.

* * *

After they'd finished trading their clothes for more periodic clothing, Connor packed their folded clothes and shoes, along with the EMD into the rucksack. Jess dismantled evidence of their little camp.

"Ready?" Connor asked, slinging the rucksack over his shoulder.

"Not remotely. Terrified, actually."

"Jess, I promised that I wouldn't let anything else bad happen to you, remember?"

Jess bit her lip and nodded.

"We're doing the right thing," Connor assured her. "We're staying safe and surviving."

Jess took a deep breath.

Connor held out his hand for her to take.

"I'll even let you hold my hand if it'll make you feel better?" He offered, with his trademark smile.

"Let's go." Jess returned the smile, taking his hand as they left the cave and started their trek toward the town, where they hoped to find a temporary safe-haven.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	8. Chances and Offers

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 8****: Chances and Offers**

"_I know you feel helpless now and I know you feel alone  
That's the same road, that same road that I am on_"

**-"The Road I'm On" by 3 Doors Down**

Abby sat at her desk in the menagerie, a cup of coffee in front of her and her earpiece on her desk.

The migraine that she'd had for the past few days had yet to go away. It was starting to affect her work. Becker suggested that she take a few days; but she'd refused.

She wanted to be there when Connor and Jess came back. However long it would take.

Abby nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard keys clang as they made contact with her desk, landing just a few inches from her.

Abby slowly lifted her head to see Matt standing at the end of her desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked, dryly.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Matt answered, his face void of expression.

"Unless you have an anomaly opener that can bring back my boyfriend and my flatmate, no, not really."

"We're going for a drive." Matt stated.

"Oh, really?" Abby scoffed.

Matt nodded.

"And what if there's an anomaly? Besides, Lester's still trying to convince Burton and the Minister to not shut the ARC down."

"There's a back up team in our absence. We're not going anywhere too far." Matt clarified.

Abby stared at the keys and turned her attention back to Matt.

* * *

"I feel like a musketeer or something." Connor made a face, lightly tugging at his clothes.

They were nearly at the outskirts of the village and it was ridiculously humid. They'd both been silent since they left the cave, up until the silence got to Connor.

Jess giggled at Connor and gave him a once-over.

"I'd say you look more or less a cross between a musketeer and a pirate."

"Gee, thanks. Though, I suppose, it could be worse." Connor replied, shifting the weight of the sack he was carrying on his shoulder.

"Yeah, there's always worse." Jess muttered.

Connor stopped walking, causing Jess to stop as well.

"You can't lose faith, Jess. We're gonna make it home, one day."

"I haven't lost faith. I'm just worried that this isn't going to go over well. I mean, we've stolen someone's clothes, I have no make-up, and—"

"You look great, Jess." Connor cut her off.

Jess met Connor's eyes.

"Really. Trust me, no one was worried about who had make-up and such things in this time period." Connor smiled.

Jess broke the eye contact and stared further down the road, trying to control her blush.

"So, what's the plan when we get there?" she asked.

"Plan?"

"Yeah, you know, cover story?"

"I was thinking maybe cutting a deal with an innkeeper so that we have somewhere to live and then finding work." Connor explained.

There was something else Jess was wondering, but decided she'd leave it till they came to that road and merely nodded at Connor's explanation.

* * *

They arrived in town by midday.

The town was a bustle, people wandering the streets going about their daily lives. Connor held Jess's hand so they wouldn't get separated as they weaved through the crowd in search of the inn.

Connor stopped someone in the street, "Excuse me, could you tell me where to find the nearest inn?"

"Ye new in town?" The man asked.

He was possibly in his late forties to early fifties, which was odd for someone in this time period, and he had worn clothing similar to the style Connor donned.

"Yes, we are." Connor gestured to himself and Jess.

"We're looking for somewhere to stay till we get our bearings." Connor continued.

The old man glanced at Connor and seemed in deep thought before making a face.

"How good are ye with your hands?"

"Sorry?" Connor asked confused.

"I find myself in need of an apprentice. If ye agree, I'll give you and your— floozy, lodgings." The old man bargained.

Connor suppressed the need to want to punch the man because he couldn't believe his and Jess's luck.

Connor moved so that he was standing in front of Jess.

"She's not my floozy. She's my wife. We had a bit of a run-in with some pirates on our way here, they took our valuables, leaving only this rucksack." Connor lied.

The old man seemed skeptical at first, but seemed to buy their story.

He grinned, a couple teeth missing. "Ye don't want to go to the inn. Follow me."

Connor glanced at Jess, who nodded, before they cautiously followed the old man.

Jess was absolutely positive that her face was beat red from the exchange that had just taken place.

* * *

"Is there any purpose to us being here at a coffee shop _outside_ London?" Abby asked, slightly cross that she'd allowed Matt to talk her into coming this far away from the ARC.

"I had to make sure that we were far enough away from the ARC that Phillip wouldn't be keeping an eye on us." Matt spoke in a low voice.

"Why?"

"He doesn't need to know what I'm about to tell you; and he's still in meetings with James and the Minister, so I think we've got a somewhat of a time window to have a bit of a chat."

"About what?"

"You wanted to know who I've lost? I'm about to tell you." Matt replied, keeping his voice low.

* * *

The old man's house wasn't very large, but seemed big enough that it could house the three of them. It had two floors, a small kitchen/eating area, and three rooms upstairs: two bedrooms and an empty room.

"Right, now that I've given ye the tour of your lodgings, the men are to talk." The old man announced.

Jess glanced at Connor for some sign of what she should do.

The old man turned to Jess.

"Are ye any good with cooking and cleaning?"

"Y—yes." Jess hesitated.

"Good, ye will be in charge of housekeeping. This place be in need of a woman's touch."

Jess didn't know whether or not she should be offended. She didn't want to screw up what good fortune she and Connor had going, so she kept quiet.

"I almost forgot, I go by Gallant." The old man held out his hand to Connor.

"Connor and this is Jess." Connor replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Can ye clean and prepare supper in our absence? I'll be needing to take Master Connor to view his new apprenticeship." The old man asked Jess.

Connor went to say something, but placed the rucksack on the floor. He made eye contact with Jess and nodded toward it.

"I'll see ya later, Jess." Connor said reluctantly.

He was terrified that he may already be breaking his promise.

Jess nodded and forced a smile as he left with Gallant.

At least she'd have something to defend herself with.

* * *

As Connor and Gallant approached what Gallant claimed was his business, Connor was starting to think what a bad idea it was to have come to this town.

"Sorry, what did you say your trade was again, Gallant?" Connor asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You're looking at the best coffin maker on the coast." Gallant beamed, as he shoved the door that was sticking and invited Connor inside to begin his apprenticeship.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	9. Too Tired To Wink

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 9****: Too Tired To Wink**

Connor followed Gallant back to Gallant's home, where they'd left Jess alone hours earlier. The sun was setting and Connor's brain was hurting from all the information Gallant had forced into his brain during "orientation".

He couldn't get past the fact that the job he'd acquired to help support himself and Jess so they're cover wouldn't be blown was building coffins for the dead people of the village. According to Gallant, who had sickly joked earlier at the workshop, business boomed whenever the pirates came.

Connor wanted to take Jess and sneak back to the safety and seclusion of the cave, but it was both foolish and too late. Besides, until, _if_ the anomaly ever came back, they were stuck here and had to make a living somehow to survive so they could make it back to the ARC.

"Ah, home sweet home." Gallant smiled his gappy smile.

"Yeah…home." Connor muttered, trying to sound upbeat.

"I cannot contain my excitement to see what the woman has conjured for supper." Gallant spoke, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

Connor glared at Gallant, while his back was turned, opening the door to his residence. Hopefully soon, Gallant would call Jess by her name and nothing but.

* * *

"I tried to convince my father not to come for health reasons." Matt took a sip of his coffee. But he insisted, saying that he knew how to set things up so that we could fit into this time."

"He's the one that set up your identities and back stories so you'd sound like a decorated soldier and Lester and Phillip would have no choice but to hire you." Abby clarified.

Matt nodded. "And I was doing great at my job, not getting too attached to anyone; giving pep talks; that sort of thing."

"Then, Connor and I came back."

"I'll admit that I had to adjust my plans a bit, but I hadn't doubted for a second that you, Connor, or Danny were dead."

"Right."

"Then, Emily came and my plans started to falter. I knew my father could see it in my eyes, despite my attempts to qualm his fears of my distraction."

"You fell in love, there's nothing wrong with that." Abby stated.

"There is when you need to find the culprit responsible for destroying the world." Matt frowned.

Abby made a face.

"Think of me what you will." Matt replied. "I did what I thought was best, and kept my word to father. I kept Emily around until Ethan was caught and then I let her go. The anomaly to the Victorian era was an all too convenient timing and—"

Matt was interrupted by Abby's hand making contact with cheek. He sat there stunned as she stood and stormed out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"I believe that to be the best rabbit stew I've had in me life. And I have never seen this old place in such proper order." Gallant spoke pleased, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you." Jess nodded, giving a small smile.

"It was great, Jess." Connor smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be turning in for the night." Gallant announced after a moment. "I shall see ye at the break of dawn to begin your first day of apprenticeship, Master Connor."

"I'll see ya then, Gallant." Connor nodded, faking a smile.

After they were certain, Gallant had turned in for the night and could hear faint snores emanating from his room, Connor and Jess felt it safe to speak.

"That was—interesting, would you like to head out for a breath of fresh air?" Connor asked.

Jess stood eagerly, "I thought you'd never asked."

Connor chuckled at Jess's sudden liveliness as he quietly opened the back door and snuck out with Jess.

* * *

Matt threw down money and ran off after Abby. She was about halfway down the street by the time he exited the coffee shop. People stared at Matt as he dashed down the road toward Abby.

He didn't need to guess why they were staring. The red imprint of Abby's hand was still warm on his face. He knew about her martial arts experiences from her file. If he hadn't been in worse, painful situations, he'd put Abby's slap somewhere near the top of the list.

"Abby." He grabbed her by the arm, when he caught up. "Would you stop for a minute, please?"

Abby tried to jerk her arm away from his grasp, but Matt wasn't letting go.

"Let go of me." She growled.

"We need to talk."

"We've done enough of that." Abby snapped. "I've heard all I wanted to hear."

"I deserved that slap." Stepping closer so only Abby could hear.

"Yeah, ya did, now let go, before I do something I regret. People are staring."

"Let them stare, it's none of their business." Matt spoke sternly, his grip subconsciously tighter.

"I'm warning you, Matt." She glared.

Matt didn't break eye contact. "Let's just go back to the truck peacefully and continue our conversation somewhere else."

"I'll go back to the truck, but I'm done with this conversation." Abby sneered, tearing from Matt's grasp.

She threw a glare at him, as she side-stepped him and returned to the truck.

* * *

There was a large hill that overlooked Gallant's house and much of the town. Jess and Connor hiked up the hill until they were close enough to the woods that no one in town would notice them outside so late.

"That stew was watery," Jess laughed coldly. "I've cooked Italian meals better than that back home."

"You made due with what you had." Connor spoke assuredly.

"And the cleaning—God, don't get me started."

"Don't worry; this will hopefully only be temporary. The anomaly will open up again and we can go back to our old lives."

"How long though?"

Connor remained quiet. He hated to think that they would have to fear pirates and everything else for a year or more in this time. Then again, Connor was still counting his blessings that they weren't trapped somewhere in the distant past or future with creatures.

"I'm sorry. I know everything that's happened has been hard on both of us." Jess spoke, breaking the silence. "Probably double on you because this is the second time it's happened to you."

"We can't undo what's been done, Jess." Connor said solemnly.

"Still, I'm glad I didn't get stuck here by myself." Jess muttered quietly.

"Thanks for coming after me." She gave a small smile.

"A good field coordinator is hard to come by. I had to come save you." Connor smirked, jokingly.

"Good to know I'm so valuable." Jess smiled back. "Speaking of jobs, what did you get saddled with?"

Connor's smirk faded. "Just some boring apprenticeship. But the pay is promising, well, enough to help us get by."

"Surely, it's not that bad?" Jess tried to pry.

Connor didn't want to tell her that he would be building coffins for a living until further notice. The poor girl was scarred enough by being stranded here.

He cleared his throat. "We should really be heading back inside. Early day tomorrow."

* * *

Having successfully sneaked back into the house and up to the room that they would be sharing until something more accommodating came along, Jess and Connor faced yet another dilemma: sleeping arrangements.

"You can have the bed."

"Where are you going to sleep, Connor?" Jess asked, staring at the small bed that looked as if could just barely fit two people.

"On the floor."

"Even after I cleaned it, it still looks unpleasantly uncomfortable." Jess noted.

"I can handle it. I spent a year sleeping on the forest ground in the Cretaceous and it's no different than our little camp in the woods." Connor explained.

Jess took two pillows and laid them on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not taking the bed, knowing that you're going to tough it out and lay on a floor that'll probably cover you in splinters before morning."

"That's just being childish."

Jess stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, what do you propose then?" Connor asked.

"We share the bed. That way, there's no worrying about sleeping on the floor."

Connor pointed to the bed. "You do realize there's a very slim chance of both of us fitting comfortably on that, right?"

"We know each other well enough, and we're both adults. There's nothing to worry about." Jess stated.

"Alright," Connor relented, "but if you get uncomfortable or if this doesn't work out, I'm camping on the floor whether you agree or not."

"Deal." Jess smiled.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	10. Between Friends

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, I've got a new job and the hours are up in the air from start to finish; but I'll do my best to update regularly.**

* * *

**Chapter 10****: Between Friends**

"_Seeing empty faces, Awkward situations._"

**-"I Am Jack's Smirking Revenge" by I See Stars**

Jess wasn't sure where she was; her mind somewhere between waking up and sleep. She could hear a heartbeat and soft breathing. She felt as if she were on a boat or something, the way her head rose and fell rhythmically with the breathing.

She was snapped completely awake when she felt someone's grasp tighten around her, pulling her closer, and heard Connor's voice mutter Abby's name. Jess froze, unsure of what to do.

It had been her suggestion that they share the tiny bed, but she hadn't thought that they would wake up like this. Well, technically, Connor was still asleep.

Jess needed to find a way out of Connor's arms before she completely convinced herself that she was liking this.

She carefully lifted Connor's arm, but as she went to slide out from under it, a rooster outside the window called out to the sun, causing Connor to snap awake and fall out of the tiny bed, in turn pulling Jess with him.

Jess landed on top of Connor with a grunt.

"Sorry about that." Connor apologized. "Forgot I wasn't laying on the ground."

"It's—It's alright." Jess spoke, trying to keep her wits about her as she pushed herself off of Connor and got to her feet as calmly as possible.

"Can't believe it's morning, already." He commented, rubbing his eyes before getting to his feet as well.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Gallant at first light?" Jess reminded, trying to push everything to the back of her mind.

"Yep." Connor nodded as he quickly pulled the old leather boots on his feet.

"Thank God for socks." Connor laughed, holding a socked foot up and wriggled his toes before putting a boot over it.

"Speak for yourself, I'm barefoot." Jess frowned slightly, wriggling her toes against the wooden floor.

"Sorry, Jess." Connor smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Jess smiled back, briefly meeting Connor's eyes.

"We should—get downstairs before Gallant comes looking for us." Jess said, breaking eye contact and pulling her boots on.

"S'pose so." Connor nodded, turning and opening the door to the room they shared.

Jess stood and met him at the door.

"I'd say ladies first, but I think it'd be safer if I went first." Connor explained, going ahead after receiving a nod from Jess.

* * *

Matt pulled up to Abby's flat and stopped the engine.

"Look, I know what you're probably thinking Abby." He spoke, staring at the steering wheel. "But my whole life, training for this job, it was burned into my head to not let anything matter."

"So your problem's become that you're starting to care?" Abby asked bitterly.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone else more than you do; but we have to keep an eye on things to make sure that when an anomaly reopens and they come back through, it's not to some sort of apocalypse." Matt replied calmly.

"You don't know what it's like to be stuck on the other side, Matt."

"I may not know what it's like to be trapped in the prehistoric times; but I am stuck here, permanently. There's no going back for me."

"There's not for me either. I'm going to find a way to bring them back." Abby muttered.

"Abby, they'll be back soon. And seeing as there's no proper way to open an anomaly in this time just yet, we're just going to have to wait until the anomaly reopens and hope for the best."

Abby didn't answer.

Instead, she opened the car door, got out and went into her flat, not turning around to look at Matt.

Matt sighed before turning the car back on and driving back to his own flat.

* * *

"Now, ye got to remember that no two coffins can look alike."

"Why not?" Connor asked, trying to ignore what was becoming his job for the duration of his and Jess's stay here.

"Makes people feel their kin are underappreciated and receive no special consideration. Gotta go that extra step in the building process to pleasin' everybody. Which is why I'm the best on the coast." Gallant explained.

Connor nodded. "I'll, uh, I'll keep that in mind."

"Be sure ye do, boy." Gallant spoke sternly, pointing a sculpting tool at Connor. "I would like ta see the crown show up on my doorstep one day very soon requesting the finest craftsmanship on the cost. God Bless 'em all."

"Who mostly comes here now, requesting your craftsmanship?"

"Bah, beggars, liars, quite a few gypsies, and occasionally a thief or two." Gallant waved the tool before rummaging through a drawer.

"Right." Connor murmured, rolling his eyes, looking around the shop, trying to familiarize himself with the set up of the place.

"Ye will adjust. They be honest people in their own rights. Only looking for proper boxes, to send their loved ones to the good lord or what have you, in."

"I see."

"We're usually pretty slow here, as I have said, till them pirates come ashore for supplies, pillaging, and doin' as they please."

"When does that usually happen?"

Gallant shrugged. "Ev'y few months or so. Town's got things planned for when such things come to pass."

"And when the smoke clears, you open up for business." Connor stated grimly.

Gallant gave a hearty laugh, pointing a different tool at Connor. "I like the way ye thinks!"

"So, what do you do when there's nothing better to do?"

"Polish m' tools. But seeing as ye be my new apprentice, I should be showing ye the proper techniques. Ol' Man Tyler, the clockmaker's been rather ill as of late. If we be lucky, he may ye first patron."

* * *

After Gallant had gone to sleep that night, Connor and Jess had once again climbed the hill to their spot near the woods.

"You look exhausted." Jess noted.

"Too much information, I think my brain's about to explode." Connor groaned, lying down, looking up at the stars.

Jess couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny, I've cracked firewalls easier than what this guy's got me doing."

"Speaking of, you've still not told me what apprenticeship, he's got you doing."

"It's nothing I'd like to talk about." Connor muttered, throwing an arm over his face.

Jess laid down on the grass as well and looked at Connor. "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad. I spend my _entire_ day _cleaning_ this man's house."

"Trust me, it is." Connor muttered against his arm.

"Worse than having to EMD rats to protect yourself?" Jess inquired.

Connor lifted his arm and turned his head to face Jess. "Seriously? You used the EMD on _rats_?"

Jess nodded. "It was disgusting. They made such horrible sounds when I shot them; but I'm not risking either or us contracting Bubonic Plague or anything like that."

Connor gave a small laugh.

"I really don't see what's so funny about that, Connor. You didn't have to deal with it." Jess frowned.

"I would literally pay money to see that." He chuckled.

"I could shoot you, if you like." Jess glared, half-jokingly.

Connor cleared his throat. "Sorry, that's Matt's job. He's the only one that really gets away with shooting people."

"Technically, there's no one here to reprimand me. So, no one would know unless, either of us said something about me EMD-ing you." Jess said darkly, before smiling.

"No thanks, save the battery for the rats and dirty pirates." Connor replied in mock horror.

Jess laughed. "I was only joking. You're the only reason both of us are still alive right now. Besides, I couldn't shoot you even if I wanted to."

"Good to know, though, we should probably be heading inside, if I'm to be conscious for sunrise." Connor smirked.

"Yeah, suppose we should." Jess gave a small smile back.

One of the moments she'd been both dreading and anticipating since this morning: bedtime. Hopefully, she could somehow convince her brain and body to subconsciously stay still so she didn't spend all day feeling awkward again.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	11. Heart Skipped A Beat

**Disclaimer: Don't' Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Quick A/N****: The pairings for this fic are Connor/Jess and possibly Matt/Abby. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Heart Skipped A Beat**

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around._

_Swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an almighty sound._"

**-"Drumming Song" by Florence + The Machine**

"Now remember, the only thing each coffin has in common is—"

"Each carries a body." Connor interjected.

He was getting tired of Gallant's joke. The man brought it up at least five times a day.

"Ah, ye are getting quicker." Gallant nodded. "My father's father told me that one many a time."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Connor muttered sarcastically.

"Ay. Now, I shall return in an hour or so. I'm to meet with William Thompson about preparations for 'is wife's coffin and fetch Ol' Man Tyler's kin for 'is coffin."

"I'll hopefully have this one finished for him by then." Connor replied, gesturing to the half-completed coffin he was working on.

"I'll return to help ye lay Tyler in 'is box." Gallant laughed before taking his leave.

Connor shook his head and returned to the coffin he was working on. Three weeks and he was already into a routine. Wake up before dawn, head to the shop with Gallant where they worked, ate lunch, and worked more until sundown when they returned to the house where Jess waited for them with supper and smile. After Gallant would fall asleep, he and Jess would sneak out of the house and up the hill near the forest to talk about their day and anything really. Connor would always talk his way around what his apprenticeship with Gallant entailed to spare Jess the gruesome details.

Connor put up the final side of the coffin and nailed it into place. He took a step back and looked at the first of unfortunately many coffins he'd be building until he and Jess found a way of this time.

* * *

Becker and Matt stood in Lester's office with Lester and Phillip. The pair had reached an agreement about what to do and called a team meeting.

"Where's Abby?" Lester asked, looking at Becker and Matt.

"She wasn't feeling well. I made her take a few days away from the ARC." Matt replied.

Lester merely nodded.

"Onto business." Phillip announced.

Becker gritted his teeth while Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Given the circumstances and the possibility of their return, the Minister and I have reached an agreement to keep the ARC in full-operation in the hopes of preventing such casualties and continuing our work here." Phillip explained.

"So, we're just going to keep researching the anomalies and go out into the field to contain them?" Becker asked to clarify.

"The purpose of this organization, when it was created nearly six years ago, was and still is to deal with the anomalies." Lester clarified. "We've had our fair share of casualties and I fully believe that Jess and Connor will find their way back."

"Who will be handling the field coordination until then?" Matt inquired.

"There are other people in this building who know how to operate the Anomaly Detector, albeit, none of them are as good as Jess or Connor, but they will work in shifts for when an anomaly should open." Phillip answered.

"After all, the preservation of humanity is why we're all here." Phillip spoke again after a moment with a smile.

"Of course." Matt nodded.

"I think we're finished here, then." Lester said, clearing his throat.

Becker and Matt turned and left the office, going back to their duties, leaving Lester and Phillip to converse.

"_Do_ you believe their still alive?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"Anything's possible." Lester shrugged.

"Yes, well, I'll leave you to your work, James." Phillip smirked before turning to leave.

"How considerate of you, Phillip." Lester responded, not looking up from his paperwork as Phillip left the room.

* * *

Jess opened the windows to let fresh air in as she choked from the dust from her sweeping up. She needed to finish her sweeping and then start supper for it to be ready for when Connor and gallant returned at sundown.

Jess sighed as she finished up sweeping. She and Connor had been stranded here for about a month. They had both fallen into a routine, only really being able to talk or see one another when they could be face to face was after sunset and at sunrise right before he left with Gallant for the day. Other than that, Jess spent her entire day in the house where she did stereotypical housewife chores.

Something sprang to mind that Jess had managed to ignore since the day it happened. She had meant to confront Connor about it, but never got around to it. She shook her head. It seemed irrelevant now.

She had bigger problems to worry about at present; like preparing supper and getting herself to stop moving around in her sleep. A couple of days ago, she'd woken up in the middle of the night in Connor's arms again and had found herself enjoying the closeness before curling closer to him and falling asleep again.

Jess shook her head again. The last thing she needed was to become romantically involved with someone who was taken and quite possibly, not remotely interested.

* * *

After supper, Gallant left Connor and Jess to clean up like he usually did.

Jess cleared the table and looked to Connor before gesturing to the door.

"The usual place?" Jess asked, trying to sound upbeat.

Connor shook his head as he laid his head down on the table and muttered something.

"Sorry?" Jess asked.

"Not tonight, m'exhausted from today." Connor mumbled against his arms.

"Busy?"

"Swamped."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"What are you two working on?" Jess asked, eager to figure out what Connor's new job actually entailed.

"Just woodwork. Nothing exciting."

"Come on," Jess spoke, noticing Connor falling asleep. "I'll help you upstairs."

Connor stood groggily as Jess slung one of his arms over her shoulders and led him up the tiny staircase to the room they shared.

* * *

Just as they reached the bed, Connor fell, sprawled across the bed asleep, dragging Jess with him.

Jess pushed up off of his chest.

"Connor, you need to wake up just for a few more seconds." Jess pleaded.

Connor merely mumbled in his sleep and waved an arm.

Jess rolled her eyes and took off his shoes along with her own and set them aside.

"Don't expect special treatment like this again." She whispered jokingly, as she tried to maneuver Connor so there would be some space for her on the bed.

Jess gave up after she managed to get his feet off the ground and onto the bed. Connor still was lying across the bed diagonally.

"Good…thing I…like you." She mumbled as she fell onto the bed asleep as well; head resting on Connor's chest.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	12. Closer

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 12****: Closer**

"_And my own two arms _

_Will carry you tonight, tonight_"

"**Say When" by The Fray**

Connor woke up when he felt his legs falling asleep from the position he'd presumably fallen asleep in.

He glanced groggily around the room. It was still night time, probably sometime a few hours away from sunrise.

He was about to go back to sleep when he felt a slight pressure on his chest. Not a painful pressure, but an unexpected one. He looked down to see red hair sprawled gracefully and Jess's head resting on his chest, her arm slung around his waist. Connor was also surprised to find that his arms were wrapped around her tightly.

Connor couldn't decide whether this felt right, lying here with Jess, or if he should feel awkward because of the situation. The day they traded their clothes for more "modern" clothing, came to mind.

The awkward intimacy of when Jess had asked his assistance with the strings on the front of her dress. Connor could already feel his cheeks turning a shade at the memory. It could definitely be said that he'd inadvertently seen more of Jess during that than he ever had in the near two years that he'd lived at her flat.

Jess groaned in her sleep and Connor felt her grasp around his waist tighten slightly. He didn't move.

Connor tried to convince himself that this intimacy was due to the bed being so small. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about the questions he knew had to be running through her head.

She had to be wondering why the man that had kidnapped her and stranded them both here hadn't come looking for them. Jess was still clearly interested about what his apprenticeship with Gallant was. Or maybe; maybe she was still trying to figure out why he had told Gallant that they were married when they first met the man about a month ago.

Connor still didn't know the answer to the latter. And he had a feeling that Jess was going to confront him about all of this sooner or later.

Connor glanced at Jess sleeping peacefully once more, before falling back asleep.

* * *

Matt knocked on the door. Abby had been on leave from the ARC for a little over a week and no one had heard from her since before her leave. She hadn't been answering texts or phone calls. Becker had said that he visited a couple of times to check on her but she hadn't answered the door.

Matt knocked again.

No answer.

"Abby," he spoke. "I know you're in there. Open the door. I just want to talk."

No answer.

"Abby." Matt spoke a bit louder this time as he knocked.

"What do you want?" Abby asked.

Matt turned around to see Abby standing behind him with groceries.

"Just wanted to check up on you." Matt replied. "No one's heard from you in over a week."

"I'm taking a break, lying low; just like you said to." Abby replied smugly as she stepped around Matt and set down her bags to grab her keys.

As she opened the door and went to grab her bags, Matt snatched some of them up.

"Mind if I come in?"

Abby glared. "Seeing as you have my groceries, I have no choice but to invite you in."

* * *

As they were getting ready to head to the workshop for the day, Connor turned to Jess, like he did everyday while Gallant waited for him in the doorway.

"Try not to go outside too far away from the house till we get back." Connor spoke cautiously. "I won't be able to help if something happens."

"I'd tell ye that ye would have free range of m'property;" Gallant smirked. "But 'seems your husband's more concerned with you stickin' to the house."

Both Connor and Jess immediately blushed at the word 'husband' before breaking their eye contact.

"Ye are the strangest pair I have ever laid eyes on." Gallant commented.

Connor and Jess tried to regain their composure.

"Ah, it's promising to be a hot day today." Gallant commented, idly swinging the door.

Connor and Jess met eyes again. Gallant sure had a knack for making things awkward no matter what time of day it was.

"If the pair of ye are gonna kiss do so already. Daylight is burnin' and cof—"

"Gotcha." Connor cut Gallant off before he could finish his sentence. "Lots of work to do."

"Just make it quick, to keep him quiet." Jess muttered quietly so only Connor could hear.

Connor leaned in quickly and kissed the corner of Jess's mouth before pulling away, trying in vain to hide the fact that his face was changing colors. Jess merely stood, red-faced, embarrassed almost.

"I'll, um; I'll see you later tonight, Jess." Connor rambled as he turned and left with Gallant.

Jess nodded. "See you then."

* * *

"So how have things been since you left the ARC?" Matt asked as he watched Abby put away the rest of the groceries.

"Mostly compromised of trying to ignore you, Becker, and whoever else felt like coming to bother me about my wellbeing."

"Secluding yourself from other people is not going to help things, Abby." Matt pointed out.

Abby glanced at Matt and narrowed her eyes.

"And what do you suggest, Matt? Hm? Just go about my daily life pretending what happened never did? I'm not like you, I can't just_ pretend_ people that matter to me disappearing doesn't bother me." She spoke bitterly.

"My father's death weighs heavy on my mind _everyday_, Abby. He risked his life to save me; and in the end, he ended up suffering and dying slowly because there was _no_ cure for his illness." Matt spoke sternly.

Abby averted eye contact.

"Say or think about me what you will for my decision to let Emily leave; but don't ever question my loyalties. At least this way, there's a chance that Connor and Jess are still alive."

"But you don't _know_ that. None of us do."

"That's why there's a thing called 'hope'."

Connor was Abby's hope. He had been the one that had kept them alive during their year in the cretaceous with his optimism.

"Not sure I know what that is anymore." Abby muttered.

"Well, I'm _hoping_ that you'll come back to the ARC tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because the creatures in the menagerie need you. Because the team needs you."

Abby scoffed, forcing tears back. "Not much of a team left, now is there?"

Matt moved a bit closer to Abby.

"They're going to come back." He spoke softly.

"Yeah." Abby whispered.

"Look, if anything, come back for the creatures. I know they've been missing you."

"I have missed them all. Rex has probably been wondering where I've been." Abby said staring at the floor, a tear escaping her eye.

Matt moved forward and slowly pulled Abby into a hug.

"Just take everything one step at a time. Trust me, it's better if you don't stay cooped up here by yourself."

Abby returned the hug and choked back tears. "Thanks."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	13. Accidentally In Love

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N****: This chapter will pretty much be Conness (props to Rue Mo for coming up with the name :D) fluff as it's been stuck in my head for weeks and work's been keeping me too busy to formulate anything else, lol. Updates on everyone else in the next chap!**

* * *

**Chapter 13****: Accidentally in Love**

"_It was only a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_"

**-"Mr. Brightside" by The Killers**

Connor tried to stay focused as he and Gallant worked on cutting the pieces for the latest coffin.

"Ye are getting better at this." Gallant complimented. "But ye thoughts be clouding yer judgment."

"What thoughts?" Connor narrowed his eyes as he lifted the partially completed coffin up onto the table to line it up to nail another side onto it.

"The woman."

"Her name is Jess."

"_Jess_ had a look on her face as if ye never kissed when ye did so this morn."

Connor froze. Was their charade relationship that obvious?

"She was probably exhausted and half-awake." Connor shrugged, trying to sound convincing.

"She not resting well?" Gallant inquired as he grabbed tool kit.

"She tosses and turns at night, but—"

"She's not with child, is she?"

Connor almost whacked his hand with the hammer he was using to nail the coffin together at Gallant's inquiry.

"No." Connor replied quickly.

Gallant gave a hearty laugh before patting Connor hard on the back. "T'was a joke."

"I see the way ye look at one another, in amazement. However, this coffin takes precedence at this moment until we return to the house. I shall leave ye be with the inquiries for now."

"Gee, thanks." Connor replied grimly as he continued his work.

* * *

Jess glanced out the window. The sun was getting lower in the sky, meaning Connor and Gallant would be coming home for the night. She turned and finished setting up the table and stirred the stew.

She'd spent all day dwelling on the fake kiss Connor had given her on the corner of her mouth before he'd left with Gallant. She knew that the kiss was more or less to help strengthen her and Connor's charade and throw Gallant off their game for the time being.

For some reason, Jess was a feeling a mix of the butterfly feeling and disappointment. She'd thought the kiss would be more like the kisses she'd seen in the films where couples pretended they were in love to fool the world. Jess absentmindedly touched the place where Connor had kissed her.

"It wasn't like it was supposed to mean anything anyway." She said to herself in frustration. "God, why do I even care so much about it?"

She knew the answer. Because she was looking for the perfect first kiss and because of her general geeky nature, she had spent her adolescence as a hopeless romantic chasing after love where she shouldn't.

There was some small part of her that had a hope of finding something with Connor, even if it was only some pretend game to stay alive in this time.

* * *

After dinner and Gallant had excused himself to go off to bed, Connor and Jess sneaked out of the house and slowly climbed the hill to their lookout point; neither of them saying a word.

The awkward silence continued for several more minutes until Connor cleared his throat.

"Look," Connor began softly. "About this morning…the whole kiss thing..."

"It's alright." Jess muttered awkwardly. "Just playing the part; there's nothing wrong with that."

"I just wanted to make sure that it was alright." Connor felt like an idiot asking permission after the fact. "We're still cool?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, sure." Jess nodded.

"I just—never thought my first kiss would end up being a fake one to keep up a cover." She mumbled, resting her head on her knees as she looked off into the darkness of the town.

Connor leaned in closer. He couldn't quite hear what Jess was saying. It sounded like something about a fake first kiss.

"At least the fake kiss looked more believable in _The Proposal_." Jess muttered to herself.

"Did I—please tell me I didn't ruin your first kiss and that you've kissed someone before." Connor spoke semi-frantically.

"It's really not a big deal, Connor." Jess turned, her breath hitched as she realized how close Connor was to her in the dark.

Connor couldn't help but feel bad. Jess seemed to be a parallel of him in almost every way. His first kiss had been with Caroline; but because that whole relationship had fallen apart and turned out to be a false start, he hadn't counted it as his first kiss.

He was suddenly resolved to set things right. After all, he and Jess had no way of knowing just how long they would be stuck here.

Besides, it was only a kiss. It wouldn't really mean anything between them. Friends were allowed to kiss, right? Given the situation, the only ones that would know or remotely care would be him and Jess.

Jess tried to control her breathing as she locked eyes with Connor. She hadn't had this much trouble controlling her breathing since the day she'd asked Connor to help her with the strings on her dress in the cave.

'Snap out of it, Jess.' She mentally scolded herself.

"It was just something to appease Gallant. I'll get over it Connor." She managed to say, trying to sound convincing.

"This isn't about Gallant. I seriously just ruined a once in a lifetime point in your life without even realizing it." Connor replied.

"First kisses don't get redo's, everyone knows that. Besides, we're friends, it wouldn't count anyway."

Connor made a face. "I'm trying to work with ya, woman. Can't you just bend the rules to make an exception?"

Jess was hesitant. She wasn't sure just how obvious she was making it, but this was one of those moments that she had found herself secretly hoping for, yet fearing it at the same time because she didn't know how either of them would react.

"Fine." She decided, her own voice sounding strange to her. "One kiss-redo-voucher. One shot only."

"I'll try not to muck it up then, yeah?" Connor laughed.

Jess shook her head lightly as she moved closer, forcing herself not to think in order to control her breathing. Connor's scent growing stronger the closer their faces got.

Connor tried to tell himself to focus as he found himself holding his breath. It was only going to be a quick kiss and then they could carry on with their charade. Jess's fragrance clouding his mind as they turned their heads in opposite directions, closing their eyes as their lips met.

Pulling back slowly, they glanced at each other before briefly looking away.

"A simple first kiss, yeah?" Connor asked, half-wondering what shade of red his face was turning.

"Yeah." Jess breathed, wondering if the feeling of Connor's lips on hers had been real a few moments ago.

Connor and Jess met eyes again. As if reading each other's mind, they met lips once more. Jess tangled her fingers in Connor's hair when Connor pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

They kissed as if their lives depended on it; longing a present emotion in their kissing. Jess moved so that she was lying on the grass, pulling Connor on top of her as they continued to kiss. Connor kissed down Jess's neck before kissing her lips once more.

Jess was somewhere on Cloud 9, as she ran her fingers through Connor's mess of hair, semi-aware of him trailing kisses from her neck to her lips.

It wasn't until Jess ran her hands up under Connor's shirt, tracing his abs, that she came back to Earth.

"I think we should stop." She muttered, between kisses, her hands resting on Connor's abs.

"Hm?" Connor asked between kisses.

"You need to be awake in the morning to go with Gallant." Jess spoke solemnly, not wanting to reveal anything else.

"Oh." Connor replied as he pulled away and helped Jess to her feet.

"Suppose we should head back and get some sleep before then." He finished, trying to steady his breathing.

Jess merely nodded in response as they walked silently back to Gallant's house in the darkness.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	14. What You Know

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 14****: What You Know**

Connor woke up the next morning before Jess. They had slept the way they'd been sleeping since they began living with Gallant. Her arm slung over him, hugging his waist while her head rested peacefully on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Connor ran a hand over his face; attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He went wide-eyed as the realization of what had happened, the emotions that overcame him, last night.

'Way to go,' he mentally scolded himself. 'She'll _never_ forget _that_ first kiss.'

Connor didn't want to confront what happened last night quite so early in the morning. He looked down to see that Jess was still sleeping.

He slowly eased her arm away from his waist and gently lifted her head to rest it on the pillow before covering her up with the blanket they rarely used, because of the heat, as he slipped out of bed. This morning, however, was fairly chilly.

Jess groaned a bit before turning over and remaining still. Connor breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled on his shoes and left to go find Gallant to leave before Jess woke up.

* * *

Becker sat in his kitchen with a glass of whiskey. It was his turn to take a short leave. Lester had ordered everyone to do so, saying that everyone needed a rest. Everyone was taking theirs simultaneously. Matt, however, had managed to talk his way out of it.

It was nearing the three month mark and still no sign of Connor or Jess.

It was obvious that people were starting to waiver on their hope. Abby spent most of her time in the menagerie, while Matt would put up his smug front and stay in his office unless an anomaly alert came through.

Becker had also noticed that the only person who seemed to be getting through to Abby was Anderson.

Becker was trying to keep hope that Connor and Jess were still alive out there, somewhere in time. It was his fault that they were stranded on the other time, just like Sarah's death was because he had taken someone's advice, apart from his own and didn't do his job properly.

He downed the shot of whiskey and poured another one.

"They're coming back." He muttered.

They had to.

He needed to tell Jess that she would work better off the field. He needed to apologize for not noticing her at the anomaly site in the first place.

* * *

Jess woke up and glanced around the room. It was bright from the sunlight pouring in. She glanced around and searched with her hand, as the sleep still lingered in her eyes, for Connor.

She couldn't find him. And that's when she realized that she'd slept in and he probably already left with Gallant for the day.

"Oh my God, how long did I sleep for?" Jess shrieked as she jumped out of bed, throwing the blanket across the room.

About an hour later, after speed cleaning and starting her work on supper, Jess found herself glancing out the window nothing to occupy her thoughts as last night came rushing to her.

Her cheeks heated up as she reminisced how her first-kiss redo that Connor had insisted upon had turned into one of the most intimate moments of her life.

She could still feel Connor's lips on her neck, his stubble tickling her skin. Jess shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, but she couldn't. They'd never been that close, barely any space between them when they were kissing.

She kept thinking about how gently, yet protectively Connor had held her as they kissed, all their pent up emotions flowing out into the open.

She couldn't figure out why she'd pulled him on top of her as they kissed. She caused them to break so many rules by doing so. She had managed to convince herself to stop things before they had gone any further, which she seemed thankful for.

They both had people waiting back home for them.

Jess's mind now wandered elsewhere.

What if they didn't make it home? What if they were stuck here forever? Would what happened last night make a difference then?

And why did Jess suddenly find herself getting pulled more and more in the direction of wanting to be with Connor?

* * *

Abby was in the menagerie feeding the creatures. The mammoth trumpeted as Abby gave him fresh water and food.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Rex flew down and landed on her shoulder.

"Can't forget about you, Rex." She spoke softly as she lifted her hand up and offered Rex a piece of fruit.

Rex chirped happily before grabbing the piece and eating it.

"Come on, I've got some more for you up in my office."

* * *

Matt was on his way out of the ARC for the night. On his way past the menagerie, he noticed that Abby was still in her office. She was feeding Rex and looked exhausted; wearing the sad smile she'd worn since he'd convinced her to come back to the ARC.

Matt typed in the code and entered her office.

Abby looked up. "Matt."

"Hey, how are you?"

Abby shrugged. "Fine. Just finishing feeding the creatures before I get started on this paperwork."

Matt glanced briefly at the large pile of paperwork sitting on her desk that she'd gestured to.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Not really." She replied nonchalantly. "I haven't looked at the time since I came in this morning."

"It's nearly seven." Matt commented.

"Oh."

"The paperwork can wait until tomorrow. You need some sleep and a decent meal."

Abby shook her head. "I can't leave now. I've got too much to finish and I'll only be piling onto whatever work I have to do tomorrow."

"Abby, you can't work yourself until you fall asleep, it's not healthy and it's definitely not safe."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abby replied as she stood and walked over to her desk, Rex flying back into the menagerie.

"Yes, you do." Matt spoke sternly. "You think if you only work until you're too exhausted to function properly, all of your problems are just going to go away."

Abby didn't look up as she started to fill out her paperwork.

"Abby, listen to me."

Abby continued to ignore Matt in the hopes that he would just give up and leave her be.

"Leave your paperwork here and go home. Get something to eat and rest."

No response.

Matt sighed as he took a couple steps over to Abby's desk and stole the pen from her hand.

"That's a direct order."

"Is it now?"

"Yeah, I can't have you working yourself sick because of this."

"I'm not working myself sick, I'm doing my job."

"Abby, I'll ask nicely once more. Please leave your office, before drastic measures are taken."

"Like what?"

Matt walked around the desk so that he was standing to the side of Abby's chair and pulled her out of it.

Abby kicked him in the shins. "I told you I'm _not_ leaving."

Matt bit his lip to suppress the pain as he dragged Abby from her office and typed in the master code to lock her out before releasing her.

"What did you do?" She gritted her teeth.

"I locked you out." Matt replied simply. "I'm taking you to get something to eat and then taking you home so you can get rest."

He gestured to the door. "That won't unlock without my say-so or until 24 hours later."

"I hate you." Abby glared.

"Hate me for making sure you're alright. It really doesn't matter, either way; you're still not getting back into there until tomorrow."

"Lead the way." Abby sighed as Matt turned and led her away from her office and the menagerie.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	15. Something I Said

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 15****: Something I Said**

"_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time_"

"**The Saltwater Room" by Owl City**

As the sunlight shifted throughout the house as the day wore on, Jess become more and more anxious about Connor and Gallant's return. What would happen? Would either of them lose their cool in front of Gallant? Would it become blatantly obvious that this charade was starting to fall apart?

Jess tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she forced herself to focus on finishing cooking supper.

The sun was nearing the end of its cycle in the sky when Jess found it hard to breathe; as if she were suffocating from all the emotions washing over her.

She needed to get away; but where?

* * *

Connor had struggled to focus on his work with Gallant all day. The kiss wouldn't leave him be. He couldn't stop thinking about how it seemed to change things between him and Jess and he wanted, no, _needed_ to know where they both now stood because of it.

Despite his thoughts, Connor was able to complete three unique coffins with Gallant's help and reluctantly helped lower bodies into two coffins. Gallant put the signature mark on the coffins and decided to call it a day.

"Let us close this place up and make our way to a home-cooked meal." Gallant grinned as he headed to the door.

"Yeah, sounds great." Connor agreed with fake enthusiasm.

Connor and Jess wouldn't be able to pretend last night never happened. They'd have to confront it sooner or later. Connor kept debating whether they had crossed the line of friends or not as he and Gallant made their trek home.

* * *

Abby woke up groggily in a bed that did not feel like hers. She tried to shake the sleep from her eyes as she rolled over and snuggled into one of the pillows, pulling the covers up to her neck.

The room even smelled different, but her fatigue was still in control as she struggled in vain to fully wake up.

Some time later, Abby woke up more alert, realizing that she recognized the scent in the room as well as the scent on the pillow that she'd been snuggling into.

She sat up and looked around.

She was in a bedroom with the blinds drawn, the last rays of sun poking in through the cracks revealing black bed sheets and pillow cases, white walls, a nightstand, and a door.

Why and how did she end up in Matt's bedroom? She absentmindedly checked to see that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Her socks and shoes were missing.

Abby threw the covers off and crept to the bedroom door to find out what was going on.

* * *

Connor and Gallant entered the house to find it empty. Everything looked as they'd left it that morning. Supper was finished and the aroma filled the air, but Jess was nowhere in sight.

"Jess?" Connor called out. "We're back!"

Nothing.

"Perhaps she's turned in early?" Gallant offered as he went to check on the supper.

Connor shook his head. "I'm going to go check upstairs."

"Aye. Alert me if ye find her. I shall be setting here. A pain in me back be causing me quite a bit of discomfort.

Several minutes later, Connor was back and in a panic.

"She's nowhere in the house." He rattled off. "Where could she have gone?"

"She be your wife, do ye not know well enough where she may go off on her own?" Gallant retorted.

Connor started to panic more. What if someone had kidnapped Jess? The pirates from when they'd first come here? What if Jess had freaked out about the kiss or about getting home and ran off again? But where would she have gone?

"The townspeople be a bunch of watchers, best check with them. See if they've spotted her."

Connor barely had time to acknowledge Gallant's suggestion before taking off back into town to look for Jess.

* * *

Abby found Matt sitting at the little bar eating something.

He turned to her as she approached him. "You're awake, feeling any better?" He asked casually.

"I'd feel better knowing how long I've been asleep and why I was sleeping in your bed." Abby replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're wondering." Matt replied as he turned around to grab a sip of his drink.

"Hungry? There's some Chinese food and some drinks in the fridge." He offered.

Abby's stomach grumbled, but she wanted to get to the bottom of things first.

"You didn't answer my questions."

"You've been asleep for a little over a day. And before you say anything, I've had the creatures in the menagerie seen to, they're absolutely fine." Matt spoke noticing Abby moving to make an interjection. "They were fed according to the schedules you have them on."

Abby nodded; thankful the creatures were taken care of. "And I'm here because?"

"You fell asleep in my car after we left the restaurant last night. I didn't want to wake you up or dig through your things for a key to your place to invade you privacy or anything."

"So you brought me here." Abby stated.

"Yes. I brought you here, took your shoes and socks and let you sleep on the bed while I slept on the pull-out couch in the living room."

Abby couldn't decide whether to be grateful or angry.

"I can look after myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"I don't want anyone looking out for me either, Matt." Abby spoke, narrowing her eyes.

"Then, why did you have Connor around?"

Abby's heart sank.

Matt realized that he'd struck a chord. "Sorry, that was a low blow."

"Connor was around because he loved me and I loved him. We worked well as a team and now—" Abby trailed off.

"Hey, everything will be alright." Matt pointed out.

"I should go back out to that castle to see if they've come back yet. Maybe the anomaly's reopened."

Not again.

"Abby, you can't go back there by yourself."

"Yeah? And what if I did?" Abby spoke through tears that threatened to pour out at any moment. "What if I just left here right now and started to drive out there?"

"You wouldn't." Matt stated sternly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Lots of things; mostly the fact that you're not fit to drive because you're still recovering from working a week straight with no sleep."

"There's no one and nothing to stop me. A little coffee and I'll make it there safely."

"I'd stop you." Matt stated as he moved toward Abby.

"No, you wouldn't." Abby replied confidently, standing her ground.

"Yes, I would. For your own safety, Abby." Matt spoke, ignoring the scarce space between himself and Abby.

Abby noticed the little space, but found herself staring Matt in the eyes.

"See, now you're just talking in cir—"

Abby was cut off by Matt crushing his lips against hers.

"Circles." Abby finished as Matt pulled back slightly.

Abby pulled Matt back toward her returning the kiss more passionately than she'd intended. Matt pulled her closer, placing a hand at the small of her back as the other hand ran through her hair, deepening the kiss.

* * *

After much running around, Connor had managed to find someone in town, who had said they'd seen Jess heading down toward the shoreline and warned Connor that the tide would be coming in soon.

Connor reached the shoreline just as the sun set and noticed Jess standing off in the distance staring up at the sky. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

He tried to catch his breath from running as he took large steps toward he so he wouldn't have to run across the beach.

Jess looked over at Connor as he approached her, joy and shock on her face as Connor pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please don't ever do that to me, again. I thought someone had taken you." Connor whispered as he hugged her.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone, least of all, you." Jess answered, returning the hug.

Connor seemed genuinely frightened that she had been in trouble.

"I just—I needed some fresh air…and…to think about…some things." Jess stumbled as she broke the hug.

They averted eye contact briefly before meeting eyes again.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"Go ahead." Connor spoke. "Ladies first."

"I'm sorry for running off like I did, but there was too much on my head and the house was relatively stuffy." Jess quickly said.

"It's alright, Jess." Connor gave a small smile. "I actually wanted to say—sorry for getting carried away with the kiss last night. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

_He_ was apologizing? That was so Connor. Jess thought.

"No, it's fine. Our emotions got in the way. We both miss people from the present and that played a large role in it. It didn't mean anything, Connor." Jess spoke.

'What?' She mentally screamed at herself. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

"Anything waiting for me, hundreds of years from now, was most likely ruined by the argument and our disappearance, Jess." Connor stated, half-wondering if what he said was true; if Abby still was cross enough with him that she thought they needed to have 'the talk' when they got back from the anomaly alert that he and Jess never left.

"Even so," Jess sighed inwardly at what she was about to say, but it was for the betterment of their survival and friendship. "The kiss was nothing more than a kiss between friends. It wouldn't mean anything between us if we kissed again or not."

Jess tried to stay strong as she saw the disheartened look on Connor's face.

There was a seemingly long silence before either spoke again.

"So, if I kissed you right now." Connor spoke, closing the space between him and Jess. "It wouldn't mean a single thing?"

Jess forced herself to shake her head. "Absolutely not."

Connor tucked a strand of hair behind Jess's ear as he leaned in, cupping her cheek in his hand as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers before pulling back.

Jess curled her lips in, as if she were holding in a sob, memorizing the feel of Connor's lips on hers just now.

"Still nothing?" He asked, what sounded like faint hope lining his voice.

Jess didn't immediately answer and Connor went to drop his hand from her face when Jess caught his wrist and held his hand on her cheek.

"I'd really like to say no, but there is something there." She gave a faint smile as Connor leaned in and gently kissed her once more.

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his free arm wrap protectively around her.

They were interrupted by a cold harsh wind.

"Suppose we should start heading back. The tide's coming in and it's getting chilly." Connor spoke, breaking the kiss.

"Let's go." Jess nodded.

They turned and Connor wrapped his arm around Jess to try and keep her somewhat warm as they trekked back to Gallant's house in the darkness.

* * *

Wow, I think this might be my longest chap to date. Many thanks to everyone for reading, alerting, and reviewing! It keeps me going! ^^

Please Review! ;D


	16. Mixed Signals

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 16****: Mixed Signals**

"_Draw me something_

_Draw me a line_

_Connecting what we did_

_To what happens now"_

**-"What Happens Now?" by Kitchens of Distinction**

The sun had not yet risen as Jess found herself squirming in her sleep. She searched tiredly with one arm for the arm that was wrapped around her waist. She pulled the arm up to where her other arm was resting on the pillow and hugged the arm close to her, cradling it between hers.

She felt Connor's familiar body warmth behind her and listened to his soft snoring. She loosely laced her fingers through his.

Just as she was about to fall back asleep, the itch happened.

Her left leg itched quite badly, but she didn't want to move to scratch it. She sleepily lifted her right leg and proceeded to rub her foot up and down her leg; frowning as she did so.

One of the things she really hated about this time period: no brand-name, dependable razors.

The itch didn't seem to be going away, so Jess rubbed her foot more roughly up and down. She felt Connor's free arm slip under and around her waist and pull her closer to him. She was caught off-guard by this and momentarily forgot about the itch, her leg frozen mid-scratch; foot resting on the itchy leg.

"Bit early for footsies, eh Jess?" Connor muttered in his sleep, warm breath tickling Jess's neck.

"I was trying to scratch an itch." Jess replied, slowly lowering her leg, toes tickling Connor's leg as she did so.

"Really?" He asked.

Jess's face went red as she realized what she'd just said.

"My leg was itchy and I was trying to scratch it, but I didn't realize I had been scratching your leg." Jess fumbled as she sat straight up in the tiny bed.

Connor slowly sat up as well and looked at Jess. He smiled softly as he unwrapped his arm from her waist and put a hand on her face.

"Hey," he began quietly before leaning in and kissing her lips gently.

As Connor pulled away, Jess moved her head forward to meet his lips again; their kiss becoming more passionate and lasting for such a time that both gasped for breath when they broke apart.

Connor, his fingers still entwined with Jess's, slowly rocked their hands back and forth in the darkness, losing himself in the quiet moment.

Jess smiled. "We should try to get some sleep before the sun comes up."

"Sleep sounds good." He smirked back.

He wrapped his arms around her and lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers over them.

"How's this?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"It's comfortable." Jess replied in a yawn as she rested her head on his chest.

It had been well over another month since the whole kiss incident. Luckily, after they had sorted that whatever they did would mean anything and everything but nothing, their charade was back at full force and Gallant had mostly given up on trying to pick out what stood out about them.

Between the pair of them, they were still working out what was going on between them. The charade started to become less and less of a charade and more of a reality as they eased into the relationship they played at.

* * *

Abby was starting to descend the stairs into the menagerie to spend some time with the creatures when she heard the door to her office open. She quickly rushed down the stairs and hid in the small space under the staircase.

If it was Matt she'd keep quiet and stay hidden until he took his leave. If it was anyone else, she was considering doing the same as well.

She looked up as she heard the footsteps descend the stairway.

It had gone from Matt doing 'a nice thing', letting her rest in his bed back at his flat because he didn't want to go through her things for a key, to both of them snogging in his kitchen.

Luckily, they broke their kiss before it had gone any further past a kiss. Abby had demanded Matt drive her home without acknowledging what had happened.

Abby's thoughts were interrupted by Rex, who happily chirped and flew down under the stairs, landing on the box she was hiding behind.

"Shh." She whispered to Rex as the footsteps drew nearer.

Rex continued to chirp obliviously and hopped a few times, thinking Abby was playing a game with him.

"Rex, please." She pleaded quietly.

"Abby, why are you hiding under the stairs?" Becker asked, poking his head under the staircase.

"Becker." Abby spoke, somewhat relieved. "Why are you here? I thought you were on leave under Lester's orders?"

"Got bored, thought I'd come back early. Never know when another anomaly alert is going to pop up."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be getting my hopes up. There hasn't been an alert in ages. I'm starting to wonder if the Detector's been silenced or something." Abby stated.

"I don't see why anyone would." Becker shook his head.

"Abby said nothing.

"So, why are you hiding under the stairs again?" Becker asked again.

"Would you believe me if I said I was hiding from Matt?"

Becker tensed. "Why, what's he done?"

"Oh, you know, forced me out of my office, initiated master lockdown on it, and made me take two days off while lab techs came to care for the creatures." Abby explained, leaving out the part about the kiss.

"I see." Becker replied, crossing his arms.

Abby wasn't the type to ask for help unless she desperately needed it.

"Look, if you happen to run into Matt at all today, you haven't seen me, yeah?"

Becker nodded. "Got it."

He patted her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Abby nodded as Becker took off.

* * *

Abby returned to her duties after waiting fifteen more minutes under the staircase. All had seemed quiet until she heard her name.

"How did you get in here?" Abby spat. "I didn't see nor hear you come down the stairway."

"Fire escape." Matt replied simply.

"What do you want?" She asked, not looking up from emptying feed in the pen for the Dracorex.

"I'm more or less curious as to why you're avoiding everyone in the building. If I did something wrong, shouldn't you be taking that up with me not out on the whole ARC?"

"You did do something wrong and you know _exactly_ what you've done." Abby sneered.

"Oh, that." Matt tried to suppress a smile.

"It's not funny." Abby glared. "You shouldn't have kissed me."

"In all fairness, Abby, you kissed me back." Matt defended.

"A mistake on my part that I'm not likely to make again."

"It was only a kiss."

"Yeah, a lovely, passionate kiss influenced by a clouded mind."

Matt was intrigued. "So, you admit it was a good kiss?"

Abby quickly turned and went back to her work.

"I'm curious." Matt spoke when Abby said nothing.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Leave me alone." Abby retorted as she made her way up the stairs to gather her things and leave.

"Yeah, and satisfaction brought it back." Matt smirked, swiping a notebook that Abby went to grab. "A simple question is all I'm asking. Humor me."

Abby narrowed her eyes. "I think there was enough of that during that kiss the other night."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say, Matt? All it was, was one little passion-filled kiss that will _never_ happen again, got it?"

"I was taking your advice and now you're revoking it?"

"Can I have my notebook, back?" Abby inquired, brushing off Matt's question.

"One kiss and you can have the notebook and I'll stop bothering you."

Abby wrestled with her conscience, wondering if it would just be easier to dropkick Matt and take the notebook by force. In truth, she was afraid of what would happen if she gave into his request to kiss him for the safe return of her notebook.

Abby stepped around her desk so that she was only a few steps away from Matt.

"One kiss. It goes no further than that and you drop this whole thing for good, got it?"

Matt merely nodded in response.

He stood still daring Abby to come closer. He watched in amusement as Abby drew closer and closer toward him. He met her halfway and closed his lips against hers. Abby's hand moved up and rested on the back of Matt's head. Matt dropped the notebook as he pulled Abby closer to him. If she hadn't put her hand on his head, he probably would've been able to restrain himself.

* * *

Jess kept her head on Connor's chest, listening to his rhythmic breathing. She was still unsure if their situation was purely unique or if they were still dancing along the line between friends and lovers.

True, they deeply cared for each other, but neither had mentioned the three words that usually were involved in loving circumstances. Possibly because they had enough awkwardness to deal with, though most of it seemed to disappear now that they seemed content with kissing and holding each other. Even the position they were sleeping in, that had originally caused awkwardness between them, was now as if it were as comfortable as sitting next to each other on the couch watching television.

They would ask each other if certain things they did felt right as they went about their "charade". If either of them didn't like cuddling, they would stop, not that the bed was really obligatory to that. Jess took a deep breath before shaking the thoughts from her head as she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep like Connor had earlier.

Shortly, the sun would be rising, and Connor would be leaving her to go off to work on his mysterious apprenticeship with Gallant.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	17. Dog Days Are Over

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: I feel like I should put a warning or something here for content later on in this chapter. There are some scenes that are up to par with the T-rating.**

* * *

**Chapter 17****: Dog Days Are Over**

Becker stifled a yawn as he made his way towards Lester's office. It was earlier than he was used to coming into the ARC and after a restless night, he wanted nothing more than the largest cup of coffee he could find.

Lester had called him stating that he had information of the utmost importance to share with him and that he was to come to the ARC as soon as possible.

Becker rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before knocking.

"Come in." Lester spoke in his business-like tone.

"You wanted to see me?" Becker asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, there are a few matters I'd like to discuss."

* * *

Connor heaved large plank of wood up onto the table and looked for the saw to cut the piece in half.

Five months and no anomaly.

He searched for the nails and hammer to begin his assembly.

Connor was prepping and building coffin number one-hundred and three. When he had hit his fiftieth coffin mark, it had made him sick to his stomach and he'd had to excuse himself from work for several minutes. Fifty-three coffins later, and a numbing sensation now overtook the nausea.

The ARC was quickly becoming a distant memory as he and Jess were falling deeper and deeper into the ways of this time period. Their work kept them busy most of the time, preventing them from thinking about their old lives.

The question had risen in his mind several times if he even wanted to go back to the present; back to everything he thought he missed.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gallant rushing in through the door, holding his back.

"I never thought I would see the day royalty be setting foot on me door!" He huffed.

"Royalty?" Connor asked befuddled. "The Crown?"

"Close enough!" Gallant spoke revealing his gappy grin.

Just then, a man stepped through the door, dressed to the nines.

"The Duke of Ellington." Gallant grinned again before bowing to the man.

Connor bowed as well.

"Arise; I have come to compliment the both of you on such eloquent workmanship. Never have I heard word of, nor seen such beautiful coffins for the loyal subjects of this land." Ellington announced.

"Thank you. It means very much to hear such praise." Gallant answered proudly.

"You, boy. You are an apprentice?" Ellington asked, partially cutting off Gallant's words.

"Yes." Connor managed.

"The boy be tongue-tied at the knowledge of being in ye presence. He be mine apprentice of five months hence." Gallant informed.

"There is much talent to be seen here." Ellington smirked, noting the coffin Connor had been working on moments earlier.

"I have come here seeking nothing but the best to lay my wife, who is fading from this life, in. I will provide the materials that I would like to be included in the building." He explained.

"We will do our best to complete this task to your liking, my liege." Gallant boasted.

"I shall return in two days with the supplies. Good day, sirs." Ellington nodded before taking his leave.

After Connor and Gallant were certain he was long gone, Gallant jumped for joy.

"We close now to celebrate, my boy!" He cheered as he pushed Connor out of the shop, pausing to lock up, before continuing toward the tavern.

* * *

Abby pulled the covers so that they were bunched closer to her as she snuggled her head deeper into the pillow, groaning softly in her sleep.

She was semi-aware of a hand ghost lightly down her arm before it rested securely around her waist. She felt lips brush against her bare shoulder.

"Mmhm." She muttered in her sleep.

She turned on her back and felt the kisses trail across her collarbone and up her neck.

"It's too early." She mumbled.

The hand around her waist pulled her against the bare chest of the man it belonged to. Keeping her eyes closed, she lifted her head groggily searching for the lips that had just been planting kisses on her.

The lips she'd been searching for met hers, softly but with a growing passion.

Abby's eyes shot open as she broke the kiss and sat up, covering her chest with the sheets. "Oh, my God." She muttered. "What have I done?"

"Abby, what's wrong?" Matt asked, sitting up, hesitating whether or not to put his arms around her.

"What have we done?" Abby shot him a horrified look.

Matt's reply was cut off by their cell phones ringing.

Becker.

* * *

Jess had had just about enough of waiting.

Her patience was turning into worry as the time wore on and Connor and Gallant had still not returned from the shop.

Supper had been hours ago and Jess had given up on holding out for supper and had eaten alone. She had cleaned up after herself and now sat impatient, wondering where the hell the men of the house had gotten caught up in.

She had run through every possibility in her mind of what could be keeping them.

Swamped with work.

A creature.

Pirates?

The last one seemed unlikely as the whole town would know of such a thing.

Suddenly, an off-key singing lingered in the air, growing closer until it was on the other side of the door.

The door clanged and banged a few times. Jess jumped up and grabbed the nearest object to her, a pot; to defend herself.

The door opened and in fell Connor and Gallant laughing hysterically as they sang some odd tavern tune that Jess couldn't understand with their slurred syllables.

"What the hell happened to you two? I've been waiting for hours!" Jess explained.

"Celebrating." Gallant grinned as he and Connor got to their feet.

"Celebrating what? Supper was hours ago!"

"We be the luckiest bastards on the coast tonight, my bonnie lass." Gallant spoke as he hobbled over to the table.

"What happened—Connor!" Jess shrieked as Connor picked her up off her feet.

"A Duke came today to commission our craftsmanship!" Connor spoke excitedly as he spun around with Jess in his arms, before tripping on the table leg and falling to the floor, Jess landing on top of him.

"You're both drunk. I can't believe it!" Jess scolded, smelling the alcohol on Connor's breath as she pushed off of him.

"We be drunk, but we be great with crafting, hiccup, wood." Gallant spoke loudly as he went to sit down in a chair before missing it entirely and falling square on his arse.

"I'll just leave both of you here to sort out your drunken state. Good night." Jess stated sternly.

"Methinks your wife be not glad of our fortunes." Gallant laughed from his spot on the floor.

Connor got to his feet slowly as Jess made her way to the stairs to go to bed.

"Jess!" He called.

Jess ignored him as she climbed the stairs.

"Jessic—ca—T—Temple!" He called again after her.

Jess froze this time at the name he called her.

Connor managed to clear the stairs and caught up to Jess.

Connor drunkenly attempted to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm—I—I don't know." He muttered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You're intoxicated, Connor." Jess spoke, wrenching from his grasp as she continued toward the bedroom they shared.

Connor held onto the wall to guide him to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, wifey." He apologized as he stumbled into the bedroom.

"We're not married, Connor. You're drunk beyond belief and have no control over what you're saying. Just sleep it off and we'll forget about all of this."

Connor stumbled over to the bed and fell on his knees, mere inches from Jess's face as she was already lying on the bed.

"Can't forget." He muttered as he kissed her before passing out.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	18. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 18****: Wake Up Call**

"_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend_"

**-"Animal" by Neon Trees**

Connor felt like he'd been hit over the head with—something. He couldn't place the feeling. His head pounded and he felt semi-nauseous.

He could hear a swooshing sound.

Maybe he was at the beach?

He smiled, relishing how nice that would be to just be setting on the warm sand listening to the water wash in and out.

He could almost picture the lovely weather, apart from the pounding in his head; the seagulls flying above not knowing how good it was to bask in the warm sand.

The swooshing noise stopped and Connor was trying to focus on everything before opening his eyes, hoping the pounding would die down.

Suddenly, he jolted, feeling water smack him, soaking him to the bone.

He sputtered and forced his eyes open.

He was lying on the floor in the bedroom he shared with Jess in Gallant's house, soaked.

"What just happened?" He muttered to himself, still in disbelief that he was soaked.

He heard the swooshing sound again, but this time, it was different.

He turned his head to the left to see Jess scrubbing the floor.

"Jess," He spoke, frowning at how hoarse his voice sounded.

He cleared his throat. "Jess, what are you doing?"

She ignored him and continued to scour the floor. Her hair tied up and out of her face with a rag. Her dress was also tied up and out of the way, just a bit above her knees so it wouldn't get wet from her scrubbing the floor.

She moved closer to him as she continued to scrub the floor pretending as if he were not in the room.

"Jess, what's wrong?" He asked innocently.

She continued to scrub; this time, jabbing him in the ribs a few times with the scrub brush as she continued her chore.

"Ow." Connor spoke, groggily gripping at his ribs where she'd jabbed him.

"You're in my way." She muttered, not making eye contact, as she kept scrubbing.

Connor ignored the pain in his head and his ribs as he seized the brush from Jess's hands.

"What's wrong?" He inquired again.

Jess tried to grab the brush from him, but Connor flung it somewhere to the other side of the room. He grabbed Jess's wrist as she went to go after it, preventing her from standing.

"Tell me, please." He begged.

"I'm mad at _you_. Happy?" She spat, briefly making eye contact.

Connor gave a puzzled look. "Happy? Why would I be happy if you're angry with me?"

Jess said nothing.

"What did I do?"

"Maybe you should go take that up with your drunken master." Jess retorted. "He's still lying on the floor in the kitchen passed out, last I checked."

"I did something bad, didn't I?"

"What was your first clue, Mr. Parker?"

"Well—hang on, _Mr. Parker_?"

"If I have to have your last name, you can have mine." She said dryly, as she struggled to wrench away from Connor's grasp.

* * *

Abby quickly pulled her clothes on as fast as she could, while Matt took his time with his, regarding her quietly.

"What is it?" She snapped as she pulled on her jeans.

"Nothing."

"Something. Spit it out, Matt." She glared as she buttoned her jeans and began searching for her top.

"I don't know why you're so angry." He spoke softly, pulling his top on, after doing the belt on his jeans.

Abby didn't answer as she continued looking for her top. Matt held out the article of clothing sheepishly.

Abby snatched it from him.

"One kiss. _**One**_." She sneered as she pulled the top over her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah…" Matt interjected, knowing where she was going with this.

"One kiss does _not_ translate into "come back to my place and sleep with me"!"

* * *

Jess tried to tell herself to just let it go, but she was genuinely upset with how Connor acted last night even though she tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing. For Gallant, last night seemed practically acceptable; but it seemed so odd for Connor to have acted that way.

Connor searched his memory trying to figure out and remember what it could've been that he said last night.

"Let's talk about this, yeah?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Jess said, not looking at Connor.

"There is if you're upset and I can't remember." He admitted.

Jess said nothing.

A silence loomed over them for several moments.

"Connor Parker sounds like a daft old man that sells cleaning products." Connor said thoughtfully, still holding onto Jess.

Jess tried hard not to, but a smile broke through.

Connor rolled over, pushing Jess into the wet puddle on the floor she'd been scrubbing, and released her arm as he hovered above her, evening out his body weight between his arms and his feet.

Jess let out a gasp as she landed in the cold puddle of water.

"Not fun getting soaked is it?" Connor smirked.

"You deserved it," She beat against his chest. "You were drunk."

"That's why everything's a blur and my head's pounding." He mused.

Catching him off-guard, Jess pushed as hard as she could against Connor's chest, shifting him to the left, causing him to fall on his back as she rolled over and swung a leg over him, sitting on his stomach.

"You said some things."

"I say a lot of things." Connor rambled with a grin.

Jess ran her hands up Connor's chest, before resting them on the floor on either side of Connor's head so that she was mere inches from his face as she stretched out.

"You called me 'wifey'; if I recall correctly."

"Did I?" Connor shook his head and let out a sigh. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"That was after you tripped on the kitchen table and followed me upstairs." Jess explained.

Connor reached up with one hand and pulled away the rag that was holding Jess's hair up; watching as her now longer burnt red hair fell forward to either side of her face, just grazing his face.

"I must've been a mess." He spoke quietly as he reached up a hand to cup Jess's face.

"That's putting it mildly." Jess laughed.

"I must've told you that you were beautiful though, right?" He asked.

"Between 'wifey', 'Jessica Temple' and apologizing, I don't believe you did." She recounted.

Connor pulled her face to meet his as he kissed her.

Jess couldn't help but return the kiss.

"Why is it so hard to be mad at you?" She narrowed her eyes, breaking the kiss.

"Because I'm irresistible?" He joked.

"Don't bet on it." Jess replied as leaned forward and caught his lips again.

Her hands began to slip on the wet floor, causing all of her weight to fall on Connor, inadvertently deepening the kiss. She felt Connor's hands wrap around her waist, pressing her down onto him, as her hands slipped the rest of the way.

She ran her hands through his hair as they kissed, lying on the wet floor. She felt Connor's right hand drift south, searching for the rags that she used to tie her dress up with.

She broke from Connor's lips and kissed his neck.

"Shouldn't you be getting off to work?" She whispered in his ear before kissing his neck again.

Connor groaned, nuzzling in the crook of Jess's neck, sending shivers through her body.

"Gallant's still downstairs." She pointed out. "I think you should go wake him up and go do your job so I can finish cleaning, yeah?"

"Can't we just, stay here? Like this? Lying on the ground?" He asked, curiously.

"We both know that's not the answer, Connor." Jess laughed.

"Can I at least be 'Connor Temple' again?" He smirked.

"I suppose so. Connor Parker didn't suit you anyway." Jess gave a dramatic sigh before kissing him once more and getting to her feet.

"What time is it?"

"Mid-day." Jess answered, re-tying her hair up.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he scrambled to his feet and ran downstairs to wake Gallant.

* * *

"Let's just calm down, and talk about this like civil people that we are." Matt spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Sure, let's just ignore the anomaly alert, jump back in bed and spend the rest of the day there."

"Would you like that?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"What are you saying?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm saying watch who you give advice to!" Matt raised his voice.

"I didn't _advise_ you to _sleep_ with me!"

"No, but you did say there was nothing wrong with falling in love."

"Not with _me_!" Abby threw her hands up in desperation. "God, now you're telling me you're in _love_ with _me_?"

"I'm only saying I'd like to find out what's going on." Matt replied calmly.

"There's no time." Abby resolved in a quiet voice, shaking her head. "Can't even get a hot shower before running to the anomaly."

"There is time; we'll just say we got caught in traffic or something." Matt replied.

"This can't be happening." Abby ran her hands through her hair again. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Abby." He assured her.

"Becker's probably wondering what the hell's taking so long and we're sat here discussing last night!" She cried.

"Abby, go and grab a shower. I'll call Becker and tell him we're on our way, stuck in road works." Matt spoke sternly.

Abby said nothing as she turned and made for the shower, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Please review! ;D


	19. To The Beat Of Our Noisy Hearts

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: More semi-T-rated stuff in this chapter. The song quote I blame on the shuffle button as it kept coming up and got stuck in my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19****: To The Beat Of Our Noisy Hearts**

"_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limits where we both belong tonight._"

**-"Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga**

Lester gestured for Becker to have a seat, but Becker remained standing. Lester tapped his pen on the desk before setting it down.

"I wonder if our luck, the _ARC_'s luck to be precise, is as bad as it seems." Lester spoke, not glancing up at Becker.

"Taking everything that's happened over the past six and a half years into consideration, it's a surprise there's not a 'condemned' sign out front." Lester continued.

"On a good note, we can say that we must have some form of luck. Phillip's not shut the ARC down."

"Yes, well, the saint must have some sort of ace up his sleeve that he's saving for later." Lester grumbled.

"Sir?"

"Here is the bad news to it all, Captain Becker. We will have serious repercussions to deal with should the ARC have to issue another statement about ARC members, who were presumably 'K.I.A.'"

"They'll be back." Becker stated confidently.

"If they don't make it back to this time soon, I'm afraid to say that I will have no control over the decisions made."

Their conversation was interrupted by the red blinking light and the sound of an anomaly alert.

"Well, go on. Round up the team." Lester shooed.

* * *

Becker left Lester's office and jogged over to the ADD.

He watched as the screens flickered and flashed through coordinates and other information.

"What have we got, Jess?" Becker asked looming over the chair.

"It's Amanda, sir." A brunette tech replied, glancing up at Becker through her specs from the ADD.

Becker took a step back and cleared his throat. "Of course, my apologies."

"No problem," The tech replied unfazed as she typed. "It's downtown in a café."

"_In_ a café?"

"That's what the readings are telling me." She replied. "I'll do my best to guide you and the team through everything."

Becker merely nodded before grabbing a couple black boxes and heading off to the garage, calling Matt and Abby on his way out of the ARC.

* * *

Matt and Abby had left Matt's flat several minutes ago and hadn't a word between each other since Matt had told Abby to get a shower earlier.

Becker had explained to Matt that the anomaly was at some café on the other side of town from Matt's flat. Matt bought some extra time by telling Becker they were stuck in roadworks.

Matt glanced over at Abby, who was staring out the window, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"We should be there soon." He spoke, breaking the silence.

"Connor and Jess might come through this one." She muttered, still staring out the window.

Matt sighed inwardly.

"We'll keep the anomaly open and keep an eye on it; but under no circumstances will anyone go through the anomaly for a search party."

Abby turned her head and shot daggers at Matt with her eyes. "Do you even care if they make it back?"

"Of course I do." Matt replied calmly. "I'm just taking everyone's safety into consideration. We can't afford to lose anyone else because of the anomalies."

"Right." Abby replied dryly as she turned her head to look back out the window.

* * *

Connor hammered the final nail into the last coffin of the day before helping Gallant lift it and carry it across the room to lean against the far wall with the others that were prepared.

"Let us clean this area up for the Duke arrival tomorrow and we shall call it a day well spent." Gallant beamed, still clearly tickled pink about royalty commissioning their service.

As Connor swept, Gallant stopped his tool sorting to glance over at Connor.

"How long have ye been wedded to ye wife?"

"A little over a year." Connor replied as he continued to sweep, content with his lie.

"Have ye any plans for heirs?"

Connor stopped sweeping and stared ahead. "Heirs?"

"Ye know, children?"

Connor was taken back, unsure of what to say. He and Jess had never discussed the terms of their 16th century charade. Still, he should have assumed that the question of children would come up sooner or later; but he wasn't sure what to say to qualm Gallant's inquiries.

Gallant's booming laughter filled the room. "Have ye not thought of it? Surely, ye must want children to carry on ye good name?"

"I've—I've been more concerned with pirates to think of children." Connor replied, semi-confidently.

* * *

Jess smiled to herself, giving the kitchen a once over; pleased that she had managed to finish her chores early. She turned to the cooking and let her thought take over.

It was over five, nearing six, months that they've been stranded here.

Their luck had been overwhelmingly good. Connor and Gallant's business was going well, whatever it was. They hadn't had any run-ins with pirates since that—she decided not to think about it.

She turned her thoughts over to something else.

The long-term what ifs of their situation.

Would she and Connor set the charade aside and get married for real?

Did she really _love_ Connor?

Did he really _love_ her?

If they did both love each other, would they decide to stop their charade for a more permanent settlement?

Would they eventually have children and live happily ever after even if they were stuck hundreds of years from where home really was?

Jess found her cheeks heat up with the last thought as she shook her head and finished preparing supper.

* * *

Connor had noticed Jess seemed to have something on her mind throughout supper. As soon as Gallant turned in for the night, Jess had claimed that she was too tired to venture up the hill. Connor obliged and followed her to the bedroom.

They kicked off their shoes and lay down in the small bed. Connor laid down first and opened his arms for Jess to lie down and embrace him.

Jess lay down and wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Are you?"

"Just wondering if you're still mad at me about last night." Connor replied truthfully.

"Next time, try not to go overboard on the celebrating thing, alright?" Jess asked looking up at Connor.

"Absolutely." Connor beamed.

Jess smiled back before resting her head on his chest once more, running her hand up and down his chest absentmindedly.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Connor asked, wrapping his arms around Jess.

"Is it obvious?" She asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Eh. Maybe just a bit." Connor answered jokingly.

Jess playfully hit him.

"What's on your mind?" He inquired.

"I feel like there's so much we don't get to talk about."

"Like?"

"Everything and nothing."

Connor bit his lip. He knew this was coming as well. The talk about everything he was hiding from her: his apprenticeship, the pirates, long term plans, possibly Becker's mindset the day they disappeared.

"Care to elaborate?"

Jess yawned. "The main one on my head…right now…what happens if we're stuck here? For the rest of our lives?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens between us?"

Gallant's question about children came to Connor's mind again. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Where do we stand right now?" She asked, yawning again.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we still friends playing a charade or—?" Jess was unsure of how to phrase it.

"Um." Connor trailed off.

Jess forced herself to sit up, looking Connor in the eyes. "Let me make it easy for you."

"Can friends do this," She spoke before kissing him deeply, pulling back as he kissed back. "And it still mean more than 'hey, you're my best friend?'"

"Can I have another kiss to help me decide?" He asked curiously.

Jess kissed him briefly before she felt Connor pull her closer, deepening the kiss.

"We should go to sleep, before Gallant wakes up or something." Jess mumbled between kisses.

"He could sleep through a bomb if there was one." Connor replied, remembering the ordeal he went through to wake the man earlier that day, before guiding Jess's lips back to his.

"Connor," Jess asked as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"Hm?

"Have you made your decision?" She asked, realizing where this seemed to be leading.

"Only if you have." He answered before kissing her lips again.

She pulled his head back, away from hers and stared into his chocolate eyes, searching for something.

"Definitely more than friends." She replied breathlessly as she pulled his lips back to hers, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Connor woke up sometime before dawn. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room to get a bearing of his surroundings.

He looked down to see Jess hugging him tightly, sleeping peacefully. He ran a hand gently through her hair, when something caught his eye.

Their room looked out up onto the hill where they usually spent a portion of their nights. There was something—glittering on the hillside near the trees.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	20. Some Things We Don't Talk About

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: I can't believe it's chapter 20! I can honestly say I didn't think I would get this far, so many, many thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and faved! It's because of you guys the story's gotten this far! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 20****: Some Things We Don't Talk About**

Connor remained awake, staring out the window at the glittering portal on the hillside.

He went through every thought process to convince himself of what he was looking at.

It could easily be a trick of the light. It sounded ridiculous.

His eyes tricking him at such an hour? Maybe.

It seemed real enough; but it might not lead back to the present.

Then, another question crossed his mind: did he really want to go home to the present?

Some time later, the sun rose to greet him; the rip in time still mocking him from its roots on the hillside.

He felt Jess fidget beside him. Connor looked down, to see her staring up at him, smiling.

"Morning," She smiled, reaching up and kissing him.

"Morning." Connor returned the kiss; however, there appeared to be some sort of tension present.

"What is it?"

Connor shrugged. "We keep talking about long-term plans for our stay in this time; but we never really discussed what would happen if we make it home."

"Oh." It was Jess's turn to be tense.

Connor kissed the top of her head, wondering if she knew about the anomaly just outside their window; but said nothing aloud.

* * *

Becker and his men had located the anomaly on the second floor of the café and had locked down the café to the public.

It was becoming worrisome that anomaly was still open well over 12 hours after the anomaly alert. The fact that Matt had also forbade anyone from sealing the anomaly wasn't helping matters much, either.

The only good thing to come of this so far was that there was no incursion.

Becker glanced over to see Abby dozing off at the far end of the room. She was just as adamant as he was that this time, hopefully, their friends would return.

"Becker," Matt spoke, snapping Becker alert.

He looked over to Matt.

"Take Abby home and get some rest yourself. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things. It doesn't seem to be showing any signs of weakening."

Abby stumbled to her feet. "I'm fine. I _want_ to stay."

"There's no point in all of us being here. I'm sure everyone here is exhausted. I'll keep you updated." Matt argued.

"I'm staying and there's _nothing_ you can do about it." Abby stated sternly before sitting back down.

"I'll stay as well." Becker spoke up.

'Great. Verbal mutiny part two.' Matt thought to himself.

* * *

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Jess remarked, hugging Connor close, resting her head on his bare chest.

"I'd like nothing more." He smiled, holding her to him.

They heard Gallant moving around and making his way down the stairs.

"Duty calls." Connor sighed.

He climbed out of bed and quickly threw his clothes on. He walked back over to the bed and kissed Jess.

"I'll see ya later, yeah?"

"I'll be here." She smirked.

Jess stayed in bed for a while longer after Connor and Gallant left for the day before getting up herself and getting dressed.

She walked over to the window to look out at the view, the sun scattered through the trees.

She stared at the sight on the hill passively. It was still there.

Had Connor seen it yet? Perhaps that was why he had brought up long-term plans earlier.

As Jess walked away from the window, a voice in the back of her head told her she should be glad that an anomaly appeared.

She knew they should check it out, make sure it was safe; but she was terrified of what very well may happen if they go back to their time.

Jess shook her head as she headed downstairs.

"If it's still there, later, I'll talk to Connor." She muttered to herself.

* * *

A few hours later, Jess travelled down into town to buy some vegetables for supper.

As she finished paying the merchant for the various vegetables she hand-picked, she noticed Connor.

He seemed to be working hard. She smiled to herself as she began to approach him, intending to surprise him at work and finally find out what his apprenticeship with Gallant entailed.

She stopped dead when she noticed what exactly he had been working on. The smile on her face almost immediately faded as she turned abruptly and made her way back to the house.

No wonder he never wanted to talk about it.

Jess forced the thoughts to the back of her mind as she prepared dinner and ate early.

She cleaned up after herself and decided Connor and Gallant would be fine on their own to serve themselves. She headed to the bedroom she shared with Connor and closed her eyes.

* * *

Matt stood watching the anomaly running through his thoughts as he had time to sort them during this long alert.

He thought of the disappearances and their effects on everyone.

How he hoped for Connor and Jess's speedy return, so everyday wouldn't be a constant fight to get Becker and Abby to trust him consistently.

Matt's thoughts zeroed in on Abby.

All the terrible, harsh words she said to him and all the things he had said to her to cause her to say those things to him.

Maybe he was getting in too deep.

No.

Correction: he was already in too deep.

He had taken her advice about it not being a bad thing to love to heart and forced his feelings on her.

Perhaps, he started everything off on the wrong foot.

One thing Matt was sure of, he definitely felt something deeply emotional for Abby to the point where he often found himself wishing that Abby had never been with Connor.

"What do you think?" Becker asked, snapping Matt back to reality.

"It doesn't look like it's going to close any time soon."

"We should have brought the dating calculator."

"Phillip was pretty firm when he said unless Connor is with us; no one's allowed to touch the dating calculator." Matt replied, shifting the EMD to his other hand.

Matt and Becker both turned to see Abby almost completely asleep against the wall, struggling to stay conscious.

"She needs to go home and rest." Becker said.

"I agree. Would you like to try to convince her of that?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Becker challenged.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

They held out their fists and played best two out of three.

Becker won round one and three with rock, while Matt only managed to win round two with scissors.

"Fine." He handed Becker his EMD.

"I'll let you know if there's any change." Becker promised.

Matt nodded before going over to Abby and scooping her up in his arms before heading down to the trucks.

"What are you doing?" She fussed sleepily as Matt carried her to his truck.

"Taking you home."

"Did it close?"

"No change. It'll be open awhile yet, Abby. Don't worry." Matt whispered as he gently set Abby in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

As they drove off, Abby's head slumped to the right and landed on Matt's shoulder.

He briefly glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road. Complicated was the best word to describe how he lived his life.

* * *

"Do ye see that?" Gallant asked, pointing to the trees.

Connor knew he was gesturing to the anomaly on the hillside.

"See what?"

"That—that light. There!" He cried pointing.

"It's the setting sun pouring through the trees. I don't see anything other than that." Connor retorted.

"Ah, my eyes be playing tricks on me yet again." Gallant grinned as they entered the house.

Jess was nowhere to be found upon their entry to the house. Gallant seemed more intrigued with what was for supper as Connor excused himself and went upstairs in search of Jess.

He slowly pushed open the door, praying she was there.

"I'm not well." Jess called from the bed.

Connor stepped inside the room, shutting the door and locking it before kicking his shoes off and lying in bed next to Jess.

He wrapped his arms around Jess and tried to pull her close to him; but was shocked when Jess pushed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked puzzled.

Jess merely raised a hand and pointed out the window where Connor knew the anomaly was still resting on the hillside.

"We have to investigate." She mumbled.

"Do you want to home?" He asked quietly.

Jess looked up and Connor realized that she'd been crying.

"We don't belong here, Connor."

Connor placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away some tears with his thumb before pulling Jess into a hug.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	21. The Hardest Part

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 21****: The Hardest Part**

"_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming home_"

**-"Coming Home" by Diddy feat. Dirty Money & Skylar Grey**

Matt reached into Abby's jacket pocket and pulled out her house key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside still carrying a half-conscious Abby.

"Where am I?" Abby muttered sleepily.

"I took you back to your flat. You need some sleep." Matt replied softly.

He shut the door behind him and made his way to Abby's bedroom. He gently set her down in the bed, taking her shoes and jacket before pulling the covers over her.

As he turned to walk away, he heard Abby's voice.

"Stay with me." She whispered; her eyes closed.

"I should really be getting back to helping Becker." Matt lied, wanting to do exactly what Abby was requesting.

"Please."

"Abby, I—"

"Matt, I'm asking you to stay with me."

He gave a small, inward laugh. Earlier, she was cursing that they shared the same bed and now she was insisting they share a bed.

"Abby, you're tired; you don't know what you're saying." He replied calmly.

"It's only until I fall asleep completely."

Matt took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, setting Abby's down next to his. He strode across to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Abby, wrapping an arm around her.

Abby put a hand on his and leaned back into him.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." She murmured.

"You had every right to." Matt responded. "I forced my feelings on you and you only acted on instinct."

She reached her hand up and rested it on the side of Matt's head, pulling him closer so that they were cheek to cheek. Abby turned her head and kissed him.

"Thank you for staying." She smiled before yawning.

Matt kissed her back. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Abby's hand slipped from his head and down to her side as she fell asleep.

* * *

Connor lay in the small bed cradling Jess to him as they waited for Gallant to fall completely asleep.

"If it doesn't go home," Jess whispered against Connor's chest. "We can come back and pretend nothing ever happened."

Connor stroked Jess's hair.

"Not sure I want to go back." Connor admitted in a whisper.

Jess didn't look up.

"I'm scared of having to readjust to everything." Connor continued. "Scared that we're going back to some sort of—"

"Harsh reality." Jess interjected.

"We'll still have each other, eh?" Connor spoke softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Things will just get in the way." Jess replied dryly.

Connor lifted Jess's face to meet his, staring her in the eyes. A silent teardrop slid from one eye down her cheek.

Connor crushed his lips against hers. Jess pulled herself as close to him as she could, deepening the kiss. Connor hugged Jess tightly as he let their emotions overtake them.

Jess slid her hands up under Connor's shirt, tracing his abs, while she felt his hand weave through her long hair.

They were interrupted by a loud snore. Connor and Jess laughed quietly, their lips pressed against each other.

"Guess we can't put this off any longer." Jess stated as she climbed out of bed and fished the rucksack out from under the bed.

"Suppose not." Connor spoke, climbing out of bed as well.

They pulled their boots on and Connor slung the rucksack over his shoulder. Taking Jess's hand, he led the way as quietly as possible down the stairwell and out of the house toward the hillside where the anomaly awaited them.

* * *

As they reached the anomaly, they both turned to look back down at the town and the place they had called home for the last six months.

"Think he'll miss us?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, massively." Connor smirked.

"I think he'll mostly miss not having to clean or cook for himself." Jess smiled.

They turned back to the anomaly.

"Connor." Jess asked turning to him.

"Hm?" He asked turning to face her.

She grabbed his loose-fitting shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately.

After standing there for what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"Ready?" Connor asked, holding out his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jess replied, taking his hand and grasping it tightly.

* * *

The anomaly started to pulsate.

Something was coming through it.

Becker and his men raised their EMDs, prepared to fire.

"Do _not_ shoot unless I give the order." Becker spoke to his men, eyes focused on the anomaly.

"We come in peace!" Connor shouted with his eyes closed, holding his hand in the air.

"Connor!" Becker spoke, surprised.

"Jess!" He added, noticing the more mature field coordinator, who now had longer red hair that nearly reached the backs of her knees, next to his friend.

Connor poked open an eye. "Jess, I think we made it home."

Jess opened her eyes and jabbed him, causing him to open both eyes. "We did!"

Becker handed his EMD to one of his men before rushing forward to his teammates.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Becker asked as he pulled his friends into a hug.

"You know, hanging out in the past." Connor laughed.

"Creatures?"

"Pirates, actually." Jess replied.

"Really?" Becker asked in disbelief.

Connor and Jess nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Becker gestured toward the exit. "I'm sure you guys want to get cleaned up and get a decent meal."

Becker nodded for his men to seal the anomaly as he led the way out.

* * *

Connor and Jess followed Becker down some stairs and out of a café toward the trucks.

It was nighttime. What exact time it was, eluded the pair. Not that they were particularly concerned with the time at present anyway.

"You've been gone for quite some time." Becker commented as they climbed into the truck and he drove toward the ARC.

"It's been around six months where we were." Connor pointed out.

"It's been around the same time frame here." Becker confirmed as he drove.

"Good to know it's not been years or decades here; can't imagine what my reaction would've been to see you losing your hair." Connor joked.

"Only back for five minutes and you're already at it." Becker gave him a pointed look.

"Where's Abby and Matt?" Connor inquired.

He noticed Jess stiffen slightly in the back seat and gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Becker.

"The anomaly you came through has been open for well over twenty-four hours. Abby and practically everyone else were asleep on their feet. Matt took her home to rest."

Connor simply nodded before yawning and reclining in the passenger seat.

* * *

Matt awoke to his mobile buzzing in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes and took his hand from around Abby's waist to pull out his phone and check it.

It was a text from Becker.

Connor and Jess had come through the anomaly. Becker was escorting them back to the ARC.

Matt glanced over at Abby's sleeping figure.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before climbing out of the bed and pulling his jacket and shoes on.

He slipped out of the flat silently and walked to his truck. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the ARC, texting Becker that he was on his way.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	22. New Divide

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 22****: New Divide**

"Temple." Becker shook Connor in the passenger seat. "Temple, wake up."

Connor had fallen asleep on the way to the ARC and wasn't budging an inch.

Becker leaned in closer and flicked Connor in the forehead.

Connor shot straight up. "Don't steal my light-saber!"

Connor looked around before relaxing and glaring at Becker, who chuckled. Even Jess got a laugh out of it as she climbed out of the truck.

Connor rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the truck, jogging to catch up to Jess and Becker.

"I really hate you, Becker." Said Connor narrowing his eyes at the soldier.

"I somehow doubt that." Becker said as he led the way into Lester's office.

* * *

"Let me guess," Lester began. "You missed the ride home, so you decided to hitchhike with a Renaissance festival to get back?"

Lester gestured to Connor and Jess's clothing.

"Something like that." Connor smirked.

"I'll keep this short and brief. I'm sure you don't want Phillip bombarding you with questions less than an hour after you've come back." Lester continued.

Matt entered Lester's office without a word.

"Good to see you both made it back." Matt nodded toward Jess and Connor.

"Thanks." They replied simultaneously.

"Abby's home, sleeping." Matt explained.

Connor nodded. "Thanks for taking her home."

"No problem." Matt replied, turning his head to Lester.

"You both can have however long you need away from the ARC to recover from your ordeal." Lester spoke. "I'll try to hold Phillip off from the inquiries and see to it that you're both fully reinstated."

"Thank you." Jess smiled.

"Thanks, Lester."

"Glad that you survived, et cetera. That's basically my debriefin for tonight." Lester said nonchalantly.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding." Lester said in a partial sing-song voice. "That's it for now; I need the full story when you two return. But right now, I'm sure you'd love to go home and get cleaned up and everything."

"I'll need reports from you both and Abby tomorrow." Lester directed at Becker and Matt.

"Sure thing, James." Matt nodded as he turned and exited the office.

"I'll give them a lift home." Becker stated before leading Connor and Jess back to the car park.

Lester rubbed his temples before glancing to his right. "Where did I leave that brandy?"

* * *

Becker pulled up to the flat. "I'll see about getting new mobiles for you both. If you need anything, just call."

"Got it. Thanks." Connor nodded with a smile.

Connor and Jess made their way to the front door as Becker drove off.

"Key." Connor spoke.

"Found it." Jess smiled, holding up a key.

"How?"

"Keep a spare under the mat."

"That's—clever." Connor smiled.

"Hot, running water and razors. I think I've died and gone to heaven." Jess spoke almost euphorically.

Connor chuckled. "It'll be nice to have a decent cup of coffee."

"You'd choose coffee over a shower?" Jess asked quizzically.

"Any day." Connor smirked.

"Right, well, enjoy your caffeine. I'm going to reconcile with my shower and clothes." Jess spoke before dancing off to the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

Connor stood in the hallway, feeling like a complete stranger.

It was quiet and according to the clock on the microwave that he could see from his spot in the hallway, it was sometime around two in the morning.

He lived here, but couldn't convince himself of that. Everything looked so foreign to him.

He wanted to get a shower as well and knew there was a second shower on this level, but his clean clothes were in the very bedroom Abby was sleeping in.

He knew he smelled horrible and the smell itself would surely wake Abby. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face her just yet.

Connor took a deep breath and decided to follow through on his half-baked resolve.

He kicked his 16th century boots off at the door and dropped the rucksack. He then tip-toed to the bedroom he shared with Abby.

* * *

Connor stopped outside the bedroom and stared at the doorknob. He could hear faint sounds of running water from Jess taking a shower or running a bath down the hallway.

He put his hand on the doorknob and quietly turned it and continued his tip-toeing into the room towards his wardrobe.

Connor didn't care what he grabbed to wear as long as he was fast about it and it was clean. He grabbed a pair of boxers, green flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

He quickly fixed wardrobe to look as if he had never touched it before darting out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Jess couldn't believe how good it felt to take a nice, hot bath and shave in her own home after being horribly grimy for nearly six months.

She reached her foot up and shut the water off as she sunk a little deeper into the water. She been finished washing up several minutes ago when she got her shower. Now, she was just soaking in a nice hot, bath; relaxing.

She couldn't believe how long her hair had gotten. She'd have to make an appointment to get it cut soon.

She placed a wet rag over her face and rested her head against the back of the tub. She and Connor were required to get physicals upon their return to the ARC which would probably be a week or so from now.

They'd managed to convince Lester and Becker that they were both in good enough health that they did not need an immediate examination.

* * *

After a shower that started out hot and ended cold with a shave, Connor went to the cupboard in the hallway and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He headed to the living room and made up his bed for the night.

Connor wasn't sure where he should be sleeping and assumed that the couch was his best bet for now. He would worry about a better excuse or something later. He was falling asleep rather quickly.

The couch felt unimaginably comfortable compared to the tiny bed he and Jess had on the other side of the anomaly. He kept tossing and turning until he found the perfect angle that he was certain he could fall asleep in.

Just as he was falling asleep, he felt lips against his. On instinct he kissed back.

"You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch. There's plenty of room on the bed." Jess whispered breaking the kiss.

"It's some weird thing that I developed since the Cretaceous." Connor replied. "Start small work your way up. I'll probably sleep here for a couple weeks before I'm ready to sleep in a comfortable bed."

That would hopefully buy him time to figure out how to go about solving his problems, while Jess would think it was just some weird mental thing he did.

"Thanks for using all the hot water by the way." He whispered half-jokingly.

"Sorry about that." Jess apologized.

"It's fine," Connor smirked. "I'll live."

"I really want to stay awake to convince myself this is real; that we really made it home, but" Jess yawned, "I'm exhausted."

"Don't worry; we'll still be here tomorrow." Connor reassured her.

"Goodnight, Connor." Jess whispered, kissing him.

"Night." He whispered as he kissed back and heard her depart.

* * *

Abby rubbed the sleep from her eyes as sunlight sifted into the bedroom. She searched with her hand, only to find that Matt had gone.

She ran a hand through her hair and climbed out of bed. She gathered clothes and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a quick shower.

After her shower, she got dressed and walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before she headed out for the day to the ARC.

Abby drank half the cup of coffee before she walked into the living room to listen to the news on the television. She froze in her gait when she saw him.

"Connor." She whispered in shock, dropping the coffee cup to the carpeted floor.

Connor was back.

He was right in front of her very eyes, sleeping on the couch; clean-shaven and everything.

She took a few steps toward him before dropping to her knees next to his sleeping figure.

"Connor!" She cried as she pulled him into an embrace.

Connor woke up, partially confused; but mostly dazed from fatigue.

"Abby." Her name fell from his lips in a barely audible tone.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position as she hugged him again, more tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered to him.

"Me too." He replied, partially unsure of his answer.

Part of him still loved Abby, she would always be his friend no matter what; but his mindset with his relationship with Abby was still stuck on their fight six months ago before he and Jess disappeared.

Abby grabbed Connor's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, unknown to both of them that Jess was just coming down the stairs for a drink.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	23. Kiss With A Fist

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue****! ;D**

**Chapter 23****: Kiss With A Fist**

"_Oh no what's this?_

_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_

_So I turned to run,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've done_"

**-"Trouble" by Coldplay**

Connor was unsure of how he should be reacting to Abby kissing him. He was certain that the fight they had had six months ago had destroyed any hopes of reconciliation.

However, here he was and here Abby was: snogging on the couch at some early hour of the morning. Abby broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Connor's, breathing heavily.

"I knew you'd come back." She whispered.

Connor remained silent as he became aware of Jess coming down the stairs.

"I'll stay home today. And-"

"Actually, Abs," Connor cut her off. "I'm probably just going to sleep all day. M'exhausted from everything that's happened."

"That's alright."

"You don't have to fuss, Abby. Jess and I made it back only a few hours ago. We're completely drained from everything." Connor continued.

"If you're sure."

"Not much to do when you're sleeping, right?" He offered a smile.

"Suppose not." Abby gave a half-smile.

She kissed Connor deeply once more. "I'll be back later."

Connor nodded, hoping his brain would be working well enough for him to concoct some sort of statement for then.

They heard a ding from the microwave.

"Jess!" Abby jumped up and darted to the kitchen.

Abby threw her arms around the red-haired girl.

"Abby!" Jess half-heartedly hugged back.

"I'm so glad you guys made it back alright." Abby pulled back, looking at Jess. "Your hair, it's so long!"

Jess pulled her hair up with a hair tie she had put on her wrist earlier.

"Just a bit." Jess laughed.

"How long have you guys been on the other side?" Abby inquired.

"Six months, roughly." Jess replied, sipping her coffee, before setting it down.

"Jess, you're awake." Connor said awkwardly, with a smile as he entered the kitchen, having already known that Jess had been downstairs for some time.

Connor set the cup Abby had dropped in the living room in the sink.

"Yeah, I came down for a—cup—of coffee." She answered gesturing to the cup she set down.

Abby's phone went off.

"Looks like there's another one." Abby sighed, checking her phone. "I'll see you guys later! And we'll have something special for dinner."

"Can't wait." Connor said, hoping to sound cheery.

* * *

As soon as they heard the door shut and were certain Abby had gone, Jess turned back to her coffee.

"I don't understand how you can go six months without this stuff and come back and drink it like there was never a coffee gap in the first place." Jess made a face as she poured the coffee down the drain and set the cup in the sink.

"I can honestly say that I haven't touched any since six months ago." Connor replied.

"I thought you said you were having a cup when we came in the door last night?"

"I lied." He smirked.

"What a surprise." Jess said dryly as she stepped around him and exited the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked, picking up on her tone.

"Why don't you ask Abby, your _girlfriend_?" Jess spat as she continued walking away from Connor.

"I wasn't expecting the ambush this morning, Jess." Connor admitted.

"You certainly weren't trying to object."

"Look, I'll fix this." Connor spoke.

Jess turned around. They were standing in front of the couch Connor had been sleeping on.

"Maybe you should have a lie down to think through your little plot." Jess spat pushing Connor so he fell onto the couch.

Connor grabbed her arm and pulled her onto him as he fell.

"Let go of me." Jess glared.

"Why can't we just talk? Like we used to? Like we did for the past six months?" He asked.

"Because I'm cross with you. Now, let go or else."

"Or else what?" Connor asked, semi-curious.

Jess used her free hand to slap Connor as hard as she could, causing him to let her go.

She used his moment of confusion to leap off of him and head for the stairs. Connor was immediately on her heels.

Connor grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

"We're the only ones here, Jess. Let's talk about this, please."

"You want to talk about this?" She asked incredulously. "Why don't we talk about everything you _lied_ to _me_ about?"

* * *

Abby wandered down the hallway with an EMD in her hand.

Why the hell was everyone standing around, acting casual when there was an anomaly alert?

Then, she thought about who had sent her the text and she double-timed it to his office, stashing the earpiece on her way.

Matt had been writing out his report when Abby came storming in.

"I see you got my text." Matt replied without looking up.

"Yeah, easiest anomaly alert I've ever been on." She replied sourly.

"Why did you tell me there was an anomaly?"

"Happy Connor's back?"

"I asked you first." Abby glared.

"James was looking for you. Got a report to do on yesterday."

"Yes, I am happy. Incredibly so." Abby replied.

"That puts us at a crossroads." Matt stated.

"It puts us nowhere."

Matt stood and walked over to the panel before disabling the CCTV to his office.

"Yeah? How long is what happened between us going to play on your conscience before you break down and tell Connor?"

"We had a row before he and Jess disappeared six months ago. Now that he's back—"

"What? You think everything's just going to go back to what it was like six months prior? It doesn't work like that, Abby."

"Why do you even care, Matt? You're clearly upset that they made it back."

"That's not true and you know that."

"You're afraid." Abby accused.

"Considering everything that's happened between us, you're really in no position to be mocking me, Abby." Matt replied calmly.

Abby said nothing.

"You didn't exactly say 'no' to anything we did when you had the chance many times to."

"I expressed my disapproval."

"And did the exact opposite moments later." Matt cut her off.

"So, what? You're going to tell Connor?"

"No. I do have some dignity."

"So, where do we go from here?" Abby asked, not looking at Matt.

"We can talk about that another time, in a more private environment where I won't get reprimanded for keeping the CCTV off." Matt answered before he turned the video feed back on.

* * *

That struck a chord.

"You know what? Just forget it." Jess threw her hands up in the air when Connor didn't immediately answer.

"I can't just forget about this, Jess."

"It really doesn't matter anymore, Connor. That was a different time we were living in and now that we're finally home; we can pretend six months never happened."

Connor pulled Jess to him.

"I'm warning you, Connor." She said through her teeth, fighting his embrace.

"Everything that happened was to help keep you safe." He spoke.

"Look who's hurt in the end." Jess said fighting back tears.

"We came back home and became opposites of what we promised." Connor admitted.

"I can't do this, Connor. I can't be this Gwen Stacey when you're still in love with Mary Jane." Jess cried, beating against Connor's chest.

Connor hugged her tightly as she broke down.

Jess silently sobbed as Connor held her.

Connor leaned down and softly kissed her, before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Jess raised a hand up and stroked Connor's cheek where she slapped him. It was still a bright red.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"I—I hit you." She spoke in disbelief.

"And I hurt you." He stated.

She kissed his red cheek again, this time trailing kisses until she met his lips. Connor returned the kiss.

"Gwen Stacey always seemed like a better kisser anyway." He smirked against her lips.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	24. Living In A Dream

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply individually as I've had quite a lot going on recently. I'll do my best to respond, but in the meantime, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 24****: Living In A Dream**

Connor and Jess had fallen asleep together on the couch Connor had spent last night on. Jess was lying on top of him, the blanket covering the both of them.

Jess woke up and looked around groggily, still amazed that they were home and no longer living with Gallant.

She laid her head back down on Connor's chest for a few moments, listening to his heartbeat.

She wanted to know that they could stay like this forever and not have to worry about keeping any of it a secret. She half-wondered if Connor would say anything to Abby about it when she came home, so Jess wouldn't have to wake up to seeing them kissing like this morning.

Jess planned to confront Connor about everything eventually, but was more concentrated on what would happen between them and if what they had would last.

She lifted her head again and kissed Connor softly before lifting herself off of him and standing to stretch.

She wasn't exactly hungry, but she wasn't exactly tired anymore either. She went upstairs into her bedroom and grabbed a notebook, a doodle pad, and some pens. Jess opened the balcony door to the warm, fall air and sat on one of the chairs, leaning back in it as she went to work.

* * *

"When do you want to talk about this?" Abby asked as she and Matt walked down the hallway toward the lounge for coffee.

"How about dinner? Tonight at my place?" Matt suggested.

"I can't." Abby replied. "I promised Connor and Jess that we would have something special for dinner to celebrate them making it back."

"When then?"

"Any time but tonight. I want to catch up with Connor and Jess."

Matt leaned in and quickly kissed her before leaving the lounge.

Abby stood there for a few moments. She needed to sit down and think through things. She needed to talk to Connor.

She needed to do a lot of things.

It wasn't right to keep bouncing back and forth between Matt and Connor; but she didn't know who she wanted.

She would only get one shot at a decision.

* * *

Connor stirred in his sleep.

Something wasn't right.

He opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He realized that Jess wasn't with him. He threw off the covers and stood shakily.

Finding his balance, Connor moved away from the couch looking for Jess before he noticed her lounging on one of the chairs on the balcony. She appeared to be working on something.

Connor quietly opened the door and slipped out onto the balcony, moving behind Jess.

Jess was drawing something, but also seemed to have a notebook.

Connor bent down so that his mouth was mere inches from Jess's ear.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

Jess jumped out of the seat, dropping some of the stuff she'd been holding onto.

"You scared me." She spoke frantically, trying to pick everything up as Connor bent down to help.

Connor picked up a sketch of a bird on the railing and another of a puppy.

"These are really good." He commented. "Did you draw these?"

"They're really not that good, Connor." Jess replied as she took the sketches off of him.

"Are you kidding? They're brilliant."

"Just some dabbling I used to do. I'm rusty at it." She pointed out.

"If this is rusty, I'd love to see when you're all warmed up." He beamed.

"That could take forever and a day."

"I've got the time." Connor smiled.

"So, now that I know you're an artist, what were you writing?"

"Stuff." Jess shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked stepping closer.

"Something you're not allowed to read until it's completely finished." Jess spoke, dangerously close to his lips.

"Why can't I have the sneak peek now?" He whined, not moving from his spot.

"Because." Jess kissed him gently. "It's all a surprise that has to be read in its entirety."

Connor wrapped his arms around Jess and pulled her close to him, hugging her. Jess dropped the notebook and papers on the chair she had been sitting on and returned the hug.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

"What?" Connor asked innocently. "Just wanted a hug."

"Right." Jess replied skeptically.

"I'm back." Abby called from the front door, causing Connor and Jess to quickly break apart.

Jess gathered her materials and went back inside, Connor following behind.

* * *

"This is seriously like eating at a palace." Jess commented as she finished her second plate.

"Thanks, glad you like it."

"It's really great. Thanks, Abby." Connor complimented.

"No problem." Abby smiled. "What time period did you guys end up in?"

"Sixteenth century somewhere." Connor answered.

"Living with a drunkard and eating watery stew all the time." Jess made a face as she sipped her drink.

"Sounds like a movie."

Connor glanced at Jess. "Sort of. Had a happy ending and all that good stuff. We made it home."

Jess looked pale.

"Excuse me." She muttered as she set down her drink and dashed off to the bathroom down the hall.

"I'm going to go make sure she's alright." Abby said as she stood and followed after Jess.

"I'll clean up." Connor offered as Abby dashed off.

* * *

After Abby had helped Jess get cleaned up and helped her to bed, she returned to the living room where she found Connor preparing his make-shift bed on the couch.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"No, I'm trying to work up to it. Maybe sleep on the couch for a couple weeks." He smiled, hoping she would buy it.

"It just—it feels weird; me sleeping upstairs in the bed while you're down here on the couch. I feel as if we're fighting and I've kicked you out of the room."

"We did have a fight. Remember, Abs?" Connor spoke.

Abby paused. "I was hoping we could make up. I mean, that was six months ago, Connor. Things have changed. You haven't been working with Phillip and—"

"Yeah, things changed." Connor muttered.

"I just don't want you to feel rejected by having to sleep on the couch. There's loads of space on the bed." Abby said, contemplating Connor's answer.

Connor yawned, but exaggerated it, hoping to end the conversation.

"We should be getting to sleep." Connor suggested.

"Connor, I shouldn't have let your work with Phillip come between us."

Connor only nodded.

"It was wrong what I did." Abby spoke again before stepping forward and kissing Connor.

"Goodnight." She whispered before heading upstairs.

"Night." He whispered back, climbing into his makeshift bed.

* * *

Connor woke up sometime later in the middle of the night. He knew that Jess had only gotten sick because she had eaten too much too fast; but he felt the need to check on her despite the hour.

He slowly crept up the stairs and down the hall to Jess's bedroom. He stopped to listen. He could hear Abby's soft snores just a bit further down the hallway. He took a deep breath before turning the handle and entering Jess's room.

Connor had never set foot in Jess's bedroom in the entire time he had lived with her so he wasn't sure what to expect.

It wasn't as girly as he imagined. Then, again it was pitch black and he could only see silhouettes.

Connor ran into the edge of the bed, whacking his shins against the frame. He bit his lip to suppress the curse that lingered on his lips.

He put his hands out to help guide him.

He moved up the side of the bed and climbed in. The bed was surprisingly huge, a king-sized bed perhaps?

He moved further and further away from the edge until he found Jess. He wrapped his arms around her.

Jess awoke slightly alarmed.

"It's alright," Connor whispered. "It's me and by the way, you were so right. This bed is heaven."

"What are you doing?" She whispered. "And what time is it?"

"Dunno the time; but I came to see how you were and if I could get you anything."

"I just feel blah." Jess replied.

"It'll pass. It's only because your stomach hasn't had the proper time to restore itself just yet. It's not fun, but try to stick to smaller meals." Connor explained.

"Are you going to stay in here with me tonight?" She inquired.

"Actually," Connor began. "I was hoping you would join me in the kitchen so I can show you the Connor Temple secret to enjoying your coffee after a long hiatus."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	25. Falling Into Place

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 25: Falling Into Place**

Connor walked up to Jess's bedroom carrying a tray with soup and hot tea. She'd been sick for a few days and he and Abby had taken turns looking after the field coordinator.

Connor knocked on the door and entered. Jess looked as if she were still asleep. Connor set the tray on the night stand and sat on the bed.

"Jess." He gently shook her.

"Hm?" She mumbled groggily.

"How're you feeling today?" He asked quietly.

"Better than yesterday." She replied; her eyes closed.

"I brought you some soup and tea, if you're feeling up to it?"

She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock on Christmas morning." He replied seriously.

Jess shot up straight.

"What?" She asked in a panic.

Connor bit his lip, trying to hold in the smile that was forcing its way to the surface.

"You liar." Jess narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He beamed.

"I can't believe you made me think I've been asleep for nearly two months!" She cried, grabbing the pillow next to her and throwing it at Connor.

Connor caught the pillow and shifted closer to the edge of the mattress.

"You've only been asleep for two days straight." Connor assured her.

"Doesn't feel like it." Jess mumbled, as she lay back down on her pillow.

"Seriously, though, what would you do if you really didn't wake up until Christmas morning?" Connor asked curiously.

"Go into panic mode that nothing would be ready: like presents wrapped, dinner cooked, decorations, the tree…" Jess trailed off.

"I'd just be glad I woke up in time for the holidays." Connor smirked, holding onto the pillow.

"That too." Jess whispered.

"So, I've read pretty much everything there is to read in the flat except for those weird paperback romance novels and the GQ magazines laying around." Connor stated.

"And?"

"And I was just wondering—where's that novella you were working on a few days ago?"

"I told you, not for your eyes until it's finished." Jess answered sternly.

"Please?"

"You'll just have to settle for the paperback romance novels until then."

Connor made a gagging noise. "That's like, my worst nightmare."

Jess lifted her head to glare at him. "If I didn't need this pillow, I'd toss it at you like I did with the other one."

"I don't understand how you read those things. Fabio's on practically every cover."

"So?"

"Fabio's a dirty old man, Jess." Connor gave a pointed look.

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you even know who Fabio is?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I pay attention to the commercials." Connor replied knowingly.

Jess threw her other pillow at Connor knocking him off of her bed.

"What was that for?" Connor asked, lying on the floor.

"You needed it." She replied.

Connor tried to get to his feet and gave up before he sat all the way up, his head hitting the floor.

"I think I broke something." He whined.

"How?" Jess asked puzzled.

"The fall isn't that far and you fell on soft carpeting." She pointed out.

"I'm in need of assistance." He begged.

"What was the last commercial you watched?" She asked sarcastically, climbing out of bed and walking over to him.

"Life-alert?" She inquired, holding out her hand to him.

Connor grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him.

* * *

Abby was hurrying with her paperwork.

She had to finish filling it all out, sort it and turn it in before six. After that, she had to meet up with Matt to talk about what they were going to do about everything that had happened between them now that Connor and Jess had returned.

She also needed to find the time to stop distracting herself so that she could sit down and properly think about who she wanted to be with.

"Someone's going to get hurt." She whispered to herself. "No matter whom I choose."

She had an idea.

She could explain the situation to Jess in a manner that the field coordinator would assume it was a problem belonging to someone else on staff in the hopes that Jess could help her figure out what to do.

Problem.

She scoffed at the word choice.

Neither Matt nor Connor was a 'problem' to her. Abby's feelings for both men had her torn in different directions.

On one hand, she had Connor, who had always been there for her even when she treated him horribly. Who had kept her alive with hope when they were trapped millions of years in the past. Who she had also pushed away because of his secret work with a man she despised.

On the other hand, there was Matt. The mysterious leader of the team, who kept her together during Connor and Jess's disappearance and who had persevered through her hateful words and depression and got her to stop beating herself up about what happened even though she still partially blamed herself.

Abby shook her head and glanced at the clock on the wall. Five fifty-five.

She glanced down at the paperwork.

"One more page and I can run down to file them in time."

Her phone buzzed.

She ignored it and quickly filled out the last page before racing down the hallway to turn everything in.

* * *

"I thought we decided that nothing else should happen between us until the whole couple's thing was sorted?" Jess asked.

"When did we decide that?" Connor asked, looking Jess in the eyes.

"A couple nights ago, during the coffee escapade in the kitchen, remember?" Jess asked.

"Nothing's happening." Connor replied innocently, reaching up and running a hand through Jess's long hair, pulling the hair tie out in the process.

"Nothing inevitably leads to something." Jess spoke as she grabbed one of the pillows she had thrown at Connor and placed it back on the bed, before climbing back in.

"Not always." Connor countered as he walked to the other side of the bed with the pillow.

He set the pillow down and climbed into the bed next to Jess.

"In my experiences, it has." She said propping her head on her hand, staring at him.

Connor did the same. "Well, look, here we are in this cozy bed, talking and nothing's happened yet."

"True."

"There's nothing to worry about." Connor spoke softly. "I've thought a lot about everything and Abby and I are going to talk about it later, okay?"

Jess nodded.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of what happened in the last six months." She spoke quietly.

Connor moved closer and gently kissed Jess. "It's going to work out and everything will be fine, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jess gave a small smile before returning the kiss.

Connor pulled Jess to him, hugging her. "Feeling any better?"

"After sleeping for two days? No doubt." She smiled, hugging Connor closer.

"Brilliant." Connor smiled back, kissing her again.

Jess inadvertently deepened the kiss.

"Nothing's leading to something." He pointed out, half-teasingly.

"Hm?" Jess asked, trailing kisses down his throat.

"Nothing." He muttered with a smile, rolling over.

* * *

Abby slowed her pace down on her way back to her office and was somewhat surprised to see Becker standing outside her office.

"Becker, thought you might've already been on your way home by now?" She questioned.

"Just wanted to catch up. Been stuck with double shifts and paperwork lately."

"Yeah." Abby laughed. "Tell me about it."

"How's it going? Having Connor and Jess back home?"

"Good. Well, Jess's been sick the past few days, which is to be expected from the strict diet she and Connor were on during their time in the past." Abby explained.

"What about Connor?"

"He's…not been eating much; but when he does, it's very little."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me properly. All he's really said was that his mind's still on the fight we had before he and Jess disappeared.

"I see." Becker nodded.

"I've got to stay a bit later than usual; but you're free to pop up to the flat if you like. I'm sure they'd be glad to see you." Abby spoke.

"I'll try to stop on my way home. I'll see you later, Abby." Becker smiled before leaving.

* * *

Please Review! ;D

Next chapter: The love triangle-er, pentagon? comes into view. xD


	26. Playing With Fire

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 26: Playing With Fire**

Becker had debated with himself since he pulled out of the car park whether or not to stop and see Connor and Jess. They were due back at the ARC in a couple of days and then everyone would see each other every day again.

Then again, he passed the road that led to the turnoff where his three coworkers lived.

In fact, he was coming up on said road any minute.

Becker didn't really have anything waiting up for him at home, so the temporary detour wouldn't really affect him.

He found himself putting on the turn signal as the road came up on his right and made his way to their flat.

* * *

Jess could hear some sort of pounding. It sounded like someone knocking on the door.

She opened her eyes.

What little was left of the sunlight was streaming in through the blinds; Connor holding her protectively, sleeping.

She could've sworn she heard a voice accompanying the knocking.

"Connor." She called in a whisper.

Nothing.

She turned in his arms and lightly slapped his cheek. "Connor, wake up. Someone's at the door."

"Hm?" He groaned.

"Someone's at the door." She said a bit louder.

"Who is it?" He mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"It might be Abby."

"Abby's got a key." He reminded her.

Jess strained to focus on the voice accompanying the knocking. It sounded like: Becker!"

"Connor, it's Becker." Jess spoke frantically.

"He can't get in without a key."

"He doesn't need one, he'll break the door down." She retorted half-jokingly.

Suddenly, Becker's voice became a bit more clear.

"He's downstairs!" Jess cried in a whisper, shaking Connor.

She was mildly afraid of Becker finding them together in bed as Connor hadn't sorted things with Abby just yet and things wouldn't end well if this fear suddenly became true.

Connor shot awake; fully alert.

"Crap. What did you do with that key we used to get back in when we came here a few nights ago?" Connor asked in a panic.

"I thought you took care of it?"

"I left it on the kitchen table, but I haven't seen it since I left it there. God, Abby must've put it back under the mat." Connor face-palmed.

"Go talk to him, see if you can distract him or something." Jess pushed him toward his end of the bed.

"Me? I don't remember where half of my clothes went a few hours ago. Why can't you?"

"I have more to worry about putting back on and looking presentable. All you have to do is throw on three articles of clothing and run your hand through your hair." Jess stuck out her tongue.

Connor knew this was an argument he couldn't win. He jumped out of the bed and quickly searched for his clothes.

He threw them on and ran his hands through his hair.

"Good to go?" He asked, looking at Jess for approval.

"T-shirt's backwards." Jess pointed out.

Connor quickly fixed it.

"You're good to go." Jess smiled as Connor turned and left to find Becker.

She climbed out of bed and gathered some clothes to throw on before searching for her hair brush.

* * *

Becker had been standing outside knocking on the door calling for Jess and Connor like an idiot when he had completely forgotten that Abby had reminded him of the key under the mat when he was leaving the ARC.

Now, that he was in the flat and calling for them, he was wondering if they were both sleeping and he had made a mistake by coming.

He had checked the kitchen and the living room; but no signs of either. He remembered Abby mentioning that Jess had been ill and half-wondered if Connor was upstairs checking on her.

"Becker." Connor greeted, snapping Becker back to reality. "What—what're ya doing here?"

"Just wanted to stop by, see how you guys were handling being back."

"Doing alright." Connor nodded.

Something wasn't right.

Becker knew Connor had the occasional questionable fashion sense in the past, but not lately.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is your shirt inside out?"

Connor glanced down, a look of horror briefly crossed his face before clearing.

Connor shrugged. "Put it on like that this morning."

"You didn't think to fix it?"

"Couldn't be bothered. Are you here for a visit or to make a fashion police house call?" Connor said harsher than planned.

Becker put his hands up defensively. "Only here on friendly terms."

"Sorry," Connor apologized. "Didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine. Where's Jess?"

"She's—"

"Right here." Jess cut Connor off, coming down the stairs.

She was in sweats and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Abby said you were feeling under the weather." Becker commented, forcing himself not to stare.

"Yeah, just been lying around sleeping the past few days."

Becker nodded. "You're looking a bit better."

"I'm feeling a bit better." Jess smiled. "Slept two days straight."

"Can I get you anything, Becker? A drink or something?" Connor interjected.

"Maybe some water, please." Becker replied.

Jess led the way to the kitchen, Connor and Becker following behind.

* * *

"I can't stay long." Abby spoke, taking a seat at the kitchen bar as Matt set up two plates of food.

"Jess is sick and I doubt Connor's eaten anything today…" Abby trailed off when Matt didn't immediately say anything.

"Abby, how was your day?" Matt asked, ignoring what she'd just said.

"Full of paperwork."

"I mean apart from paperwork. How were _you_ during the day?"

"Tired. Why?"

"You need to get some rest and stop worrying about Connor and Jess. They made it back and everything's fine."

"It's not fine though." Abby retorted.

"Apart from the whole amiable situation, everyone's happy."

"I think 'affair' is a more proper term." Abby pointed out.

"Abby, there was nothing fake about what happened between the two of us. It was absolutely unquestionable. Sure there were a few 'technicalities' that are stuck in the works, but does it change anything?"

"Connor's going to find out about us sooner or later."

"Connor and Jess said they were stuck on the other side for roughly six months?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just how much of the story do you know?" Matt asked.

"What are you trying to suggest, Matt? Nothing happened." Abby narrowed her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that if things have changed between us, how much do you think changed between them during the closure of the anomaly and the re-opening of it?"

A look crossed Abby's face briefly as she caught on to what Matt was getting at and quickly changed her expression.

"Nothing happens that fast."

"Look at us." Matt stated. "We've known each other for the same length of time and look where we are now."

"Are you trying to somehow convince me that something happened between them while they were on the other side because you're afraid this little—whatever we're calling it will end?" Abby asked incredulously.

"All I'm saying is, is that you have to have noticed some change in their mannerisms since their return."

"I have to be getting home." Abby spoke, standing suddenly. "Thanks for dinner, Matt."

* * *

Please Review! ;D

This turned out a bit differently than I originally had it planned out, but things are about to get fairly angsty over the next few chaps!


	27. Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 27: Uncomfortable**

"_That's why we live to keep from falling apart_

_Sometimes it's better not to know_

_At the words that weakened me, I know that I am better than this._"

**-"Uncomfortable Silence" by Glory of This**

As Abby drove home, she kept fighting Matt's words as they turned over in her head. Of course Connor and Jess were going to act differently after the ordeal they went through, the same could be said of her and Danny as well. All of them had changed, but they were still the same people.

Everyone on the team was close-knit.

Connor wouldn't leave her for Jess, even if she were to bring to light what happened with Matt, would he?

Abby shook her head.

"Nothing happened." She spoke to herself.

Connor and Jess were good friends, maybe even closer friends because of recent events; but six months wasn't long enough to fall in love with someone to cause you to change your views on previous relationships, was it?

"I need to talk to him. That's all there is to it." She said aloud to herself as she drove. "I'll put everything out there in the open and hopefully he will too."

It sounded ridiculous.

They weren't school kids. Why was she even having doubts?

If Connor loved her and she loved him, then they could put the whole fight behind them and forget about the affair with Matt and start fresh, right?

Abby had never been in such a predicament before: being in love with two guys at the same time and not knowing which one she wanted.

Stephen Hart came to mind and she quickly shook the memory away before it wormed its way into the issue at hand to complicate things further.

Another question rose to her mind as she shook the memory away: who _did_ she want to be with?

* * *

Connor rose as he, Becker, and Jess heard a knock at the door. He came back a few minutes later with a pizza box.

Jess poked at the bowl of soup in front of her as Becker and Connor each took a piece of pizza.

"Can I just have a piece? I really don't even care if it's the smallest piece in the box." Jess asked.

Connor looked over at her. "Jess, I really don't think that's a good idea. Your stomach might still be—"

"My stomach is fine." She cut him off.

Becker raised an eyebrow.

"Should _you_ even be eating pizza?" He asked, looking at Connor.

"I've not gotten sick—yet." Connor answered quickly knocking on the table.

"From what I've heard you haven't been eating much to get you sick."

"Abby worries too much." Connor waved a hand. "I've been eating smaller portions so I won't get sick."

Jess and Becker both watched as Connor cut his piece of pizza into small pieces before eating it bit by bit.

"So where in the 1500s did you two end up? The location, I mean." Becker spoke.

"Some seaside town, mid 1500s. Never really bothered to find out the name of the town." Connor muttered, sipping his drink.

"You were there for six months and never actually _knew _where you were?" Becker asked puzzled.

"Staying alive seemed more important." Jess spoke up.

"You mentioned something about pirates when the two of you came through." Becker recalled.

Jess glanced at Connor, who didn't make eye contact.

"Pirates keep ya on your toes." Was all Connor replied.

A silence fell over the kitchen, interrupted a few minutes later by Abby's arrival.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Good." Connor replied.

"Would you like some pizza?" Becker offered.

"Sure." Abby smiled, sitting down.

"How are you feeling, Jess?" Abby inquired.

"A bit better than the past few days." Jess spoke before sipping her water.

"That's good to hear."

"Everything sorted?" Becker asked.

Abby nodded. "Enough that I might even get off early tomorrow."

Connor grabbed a piece of pizza out of the box and placed it in front of Jess.

"Think I'm gonna turn in for the night." He stated.

"Nice to see ya, Becker." Connor nodded before leaving.

Abby and Becker shared a confused look as Connor left, before glancing at Jess, who tried to don a similar confused look; but something showed that she knew something Abby and Becker didn't.

* * *

Later that night, after Becker had gone home and Abby was certain Connor was asleep on the couch, she decided it was now or never to talk to Jess.

She crept down the hallway to Jess's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Jess?" Abby whispered. "Jess, I need to talk to you."

Abby was about to give up and turn around to go back to bed. It was nearly midnight.

She stopped when she heard the door open.

"Abby? What is it?" Jess asked, poking her head out the door.

"I just wanted to ask you're advice on something."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"It's semi-important and I just want it to be between the two of us." Abby explained.

Jess stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's something—one of the techs asked me today before I left and I'm rubbish at giving advice."

"One of the techs?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Before you dismiss it, just hear me out." Abby pleaded.

"I'm listening." Jess nodded, suppressing a yawn.

"Say you were deeply in love with someone and then, somewhere down the road, you fell in love with someone else. And you find yourself in a position where you can't decide who you love more and who you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Abby explained.

Jess was taken aback.

Several things ran through her mind.

One, this seemed rather too personal for a random tech to ask out of the blue.

Two, Jess and Connor were still in the dark about what had happened in this time during their absence. How much had changed? Was there someone else that had come into Abby's life while they were gone?

"A tech asked you this?" Jess asked, trying to mask the suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah." Abby replied, confidence not as clear as she had hoped.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Abby thought to herself.

She would have been better off picking straws or something. If she couldn't keep up her confidence and cover story through this conversation, that she now found herself in a hurry to end, Jess would surely find out that Abby was asking about her own predicament.

Jess stood for a moment contemplating Abby's statement. It was a similar situation to her own; but from the way Abby was telling it, it sounded like both loves was mutual and neither was one-sided.

Jess wasn't one to give bad advice and wondered what she could tell her friend. What could help her to put the story to rest?

Jess suddenly remembered something she'd read awhile ago and had taken to heart.

"I think," Jess began. "If you love two people at the same time, then, you should choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

Abby had no clue what to say.

She was shocked, for lack of a better word.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked.

Abby snapped herself out of it and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm—I'm fine. Thanks for the advice, Jess."

"For once, it's not my own words." Jess smiled. "I hope they help out—your tech friend, I mean."

Abby forced a smile. "Very much. Thanks again, Jess."

"No problem. Good night, Abby."

"Night." Abby replied as she turned and headed back to her room, turning more words over in her head before falling asleep.

* * *

Please Review! ;D

Also, the quote is by Johnny Depp. Thanks to my friend, Amanda, for helping me out inadvertently with this chapter!


	28. This Is How A Heart Breaks

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 28: This Is How A Heart Breaks**

"_You can take a hit now_

_You feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks_"

**-"This Is How A Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas**

Jess had been going over the conversation with Abby over and over again in her head all morning.

She was tempted to mention it to Connor, but wanted to make sure her facts were straight before she said anything about it.

Jess stirred sugar into her tea. She and Connor were expected back at the ARC tomorrow. They had to file reports on what happened during their time on the other side of the anomaly followed by physicals and required shots to battle anything viral or bacterial they might have picked up in the 1500s during the last six months.

Connor still seemed to be in a bad mood after last night. He hadn't said a word to her since last night and Jess knew why:

He was upset with Abby; upset mostly that she was trying to downplay the argument they had all that time ago.

Connor had been awake longer than Jess had and had spent most of the morning on the balcony.

Jess made Connor a cup of tea as well and slowly walked toward the balcony door.

* * *

Connor turned as Jess came out onto the balcony and gave a small smile as he walked over and opened the door the rest of the way for her and closed it once she was through.

"Here," she greeted with a smile, holding a cup out to him; "thought you might like a cup."

"Thanks." He nodded, taking the cup.

"No problem." Jess replied as she stepped over to the railing and leaned out looking over the view.

"Listen, Jess" Connor began, stepping over to stand next to her.

"I'm sorry about last night." He apologized. I was tired and I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not." Connor spoke.

"Connor." Jess interrupted.

It was on her mind. She might as well get it off her chest while they had the chance.

"Do you—do you ever wonder if—if maybe things would have been different between you and—Abby? If the past six months hadn't happened or if—if we didn't—didn't—happen?" She asked, setting her tea on the table.

Connor set his tea on the table as well. "What brought this on?"

"Just—just curious." Jess answered.

"Jess, you're stumbling over your words. Something's wrong."

"Nothing." Jess lied.

"If you're worried I'm gonna leave ya, I already told you that it's not gonna happen." He stated with heartfelt.

"It's just that—" Jess began.

"Jess, I told you when we were on the shoreline roughly five-hundred years ago that whatever Abby and I had was ruined by the fight she and I had and the anomaly incident. We're over."

"Then, why doesn't she know that?"

"I—"

"I don't know about anything anymore. We can't keep playing this off like a secret. Everyone's going to find out eventually." Jess shook her head.

"Jess, Abby's coming home early tonight. I'm going to talk to her tonight. I already mentioned that I wanted to talk to her this morning before she left for the ARC."

"We have to go back to work tomorrow." Jess pointed out.

"Jess." Connor said, moving closer to Jess, wrapping his arms around her.

"I chose you, not because I fancied having some secret relationship with you."

Jess looked away from Connor.

Connor tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "I love you, that's why."

The three words Jess had been waiting on.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, too." Jess smiled against his lips as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Abby had gotten off earlier than she thought she would and was in a hurry to get home.

Connor had mentioned to her on her way out that he thought he and she should have a talk about everything later tonight. Abby had halted all thoughts on her dilemma between choosing Connor or Matt.

She had hoped that this would be the point where she and Connor made up and put everything out in the open and she could go and tell Matt 'I told you so' when Connor confirmed that nothing had happened between him and Jess.

As Abby entered the flat, she was too excited to call out a greeting and walked down the hallway only to stop dead; staring out at the balcony.

Connor and Jess were outside talking about something and the next thing Abby knew, they were kissing.

She felt her heart stop as her keys fell from her hands to the floor.

Abby watched them for what felt like ages as if trying to get it through her head that what she was seeing was real.

Abby snapped herself from her trance and grabbed her keys before turning around and leaving the flat as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Matt managed to sneak out early. He was in the parking lot to his flat by three-thirty and wanted nothing more than to shower and take a nap.

He was exhausted and wasn't sure why Abby seemed so chipper today other than the fact that she managed to get off earlier than anyone else by two hours.

Matt stopped when he reached the top of the stairs to his front door.

Abby was sitting on the ground, with her head resting on her knees. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not.

"Abby." He spoke calmly. "What's wrong?"

She looked up, her makeup running.

Matt stepped toward her and helped her to her feet, leading her inside.

* * *

Matt sat her on one of the bar stools to the kitchen. After she composed herself, she spoke.

"Go on, say it." She spoke as Matt set a glass of water down in front of her.

"Say what?" He inquired, puzzled.

"'I told you so.'" She spat.

"Something happen with Connor?"

"I came home early because he'd mentioned this morning that he wanted to talk to me tonight about something. I was hoping to surprise him because I wasn't expecting to get off as early as I did. And he and Jess were on the balcony—kissing."

"I was only speculating that something had happened between them. I didn't think something actually had." Matt admitted.

"Well, are you happy? You were right. Go on and gloat."

"Why would I do that?" Matt asked.

"Because you were right and I was wrong." Abby mumbled.

"I would never do something like that if I knew it would hurt you. You know that, Abby." Matt spoke sternly.

Abby said nothing.

"So what now?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Suppose, I should still have that conversation with Connor." Abby trailed.

Matt pulled Abby into a hug. Abby hesitated before hugging him back.

"It's going to be okay." Matt whispered, gently stroking her hair.

* * *

"Connor," Jess spoke breaking the kiss. "Abby spoke to me last night."

"About what?"

"I know that you said you've already made your decision; but the reason I asked if things would've been different—well—" Jess's voice faded.

"What? What's wrong?" Connor asked concerned.

"I think Abby's been seeing someone else while we were stuck on the other side." Jess blurted out.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	29. Cumbersome Conversations

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 29: Cumbersome Conversations**

"_As you happen to say_

_It can happen today_

_As it happens_

_It happens in every way_"

**-"It Can Happen" by Yes**

Connor was a bit surprised at Jess's words.

"Abby's been seeing someone else?" Connor asked, smirking as if this were some sort of joke.

"I think so..." Jess trailed off, unsure of how to go through with this now.

"How do you know, Jess?" He asked, wanting to hear her out.

"Last night, she asked me for advice about how to deal with a situation in which one was in love with two guys at the same time and didn't know which one to choose."

"She said that some lab tech asked her this for advice." Jess added.

"Jess, even if what happened between us didn't happen, I highly doubt that Abby would out of the blue cheat on me. That's just not her."

"But—"

"Besides, if she did, why was she so excited to see us when we came back?" Connor asked, thinking this joke had gone on too far.

"I could tell by the way you were snogging on the couch that morning." Jess muttered dryly.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Connor, we've been missing for well over six months—_in another century_! We have no idea what's happened here in our absence." Jess pointed out, brushing off Connor's question.

Connor refused to believe that even though he and Abby had pretty much split up before his and Jess's disappearance, that she would just bed some random bloke.

"Have you thought that maybe it really _was_ a lab tech that asked Abby for advice?" Connor asked, still in disbelief that they were even having this conversation.

"Think about it, how many lab techs do you know of in the ARC that would open themselves up like that to anyone?" Jess pressed.

"Jess, Abby wouldn't do something like that." Connor replied.

"I thought you said you two were over?" Jess asked, anger lining her voice.

"We just talked about this, Jess. You know that I've made my decision already. Abby's always going to be my friend—_our_ friend—I don't understand—I don' understand why you're doing this." He spoke, clearly irritated.

"I'm not saying any of this to hurt you, Connor. Believe me, that's the _last_ thing I would ever want." Jess explained, trying to hold back the tears.

"Do you have proof that any of this is even true? Apart from the supposed conversation?" He asked, tears clear in his eyes.

Jess scoffed in disbelief and shook her head, blinking back tears.

"Just forget it." She said bitterly as she turned to leave.

Connor wasn't letting it end at 'forget it' again. He grabbed Jess's arm, stopping her.

"Listen," He spoke softly, turning her to him. "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I." Jess replied.

* * *

Matt cleared up the dishes after dinner and leaned on the counter as opposed to taking his seat next to Abby.

He needed to know.

He needed to make some decisions here.

What was going on needed to come to a front instead of playing off in different directions.

"Abby, why did you come here?" He asked calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw Connor and Jess kissing, you could have easily confronted them; but you didn't." Matt stated.

"I wasn't sure how to handle things or what would happen." Abby admitted.

The scene replayed over and over in her head. And now it was occurring to her that she should maybe be worried about why Matt was suddenly asking her why she came to his flat and sat outside the front door for two hours, waiting for him.

"Maybe we should stick to friendship. At least, until all of this is sorted out and the smoke from it all clears." Matt suggested after a brief silence.

Abby's heart stopped.

Today could not get worse.

"We're breaking everything off because of something that I saw and plan on dealing with?" Abby asked incredulously.

"You can't 'break up' something that wasn't there." Matt spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby, this is what this is between us: You and Connor had a fight; he and Jess; disappeared through an anomaly; I consoled you and we had a talk about everything. I ended up forcing my feelings left over from Emily on you and you responded out of grief."

"Everything's changed now, Matt, you know that." Abby answered.

"Everything between is based off feelings from past relationships. Now that Connor and Jess are back, things need to be set straight. We can't keep playing this back and forth game, Abby; it's not right and we both know it."

Abby stood.

"Well, look at you: the voice of reason." She spoke tersely.

"You were the voice of reason for me and now it's my turn to return the favor." Matt explained.

"I came here for your help—"

"I like you, Abby. I really do; but the time that we knew in the back of our minds was coming has come. You need to decide who is worth being with: Connor or me."

"I have given it a lot of thought, believe it or not."

"This is better for both of us if we just lay low until everything blows over and see how it all ends."

Abby walked over to Matt and slowly moved in, kissing him deeply.

"I'm sorry." Matt said, returning the kiss.

"So am I." Abby said breaking the kiss and pushing Matt away from her before leaving his flat and slamming the door.

* * *

"We need to get a story set for the reports we have to write tomorrow." Connor spoke as he and Jess stood in the kitchen by the counter.

"Why not just say exactly what happened?" Jess asked. "I was kidnapped by pirates, you went through to help me, the anomaly closed and we spent the next six-ish months trying to keep a low profile until the anomaly re-opened."

"Without the intimate details." Connor stated.

"I highly doubt Lester wants to hear specifics on how we survived in the 1500s for six months by playing house and living with an oddball, who was—I'm sorry—fairly creepy at times." Jess answered.

"Gallant, he—yeah, no arguments there." Connor agreed.

"I'm not looking forward to these physicals we have to do tomorrow." Jess admitted.

"It's really not that bad." Connor explained. "All they do is take some blood, make sure everything's all right and then give ya some shots to combat anything they might have missed."

"What if they find something wrong?" Jess asked.

"Like what?"

"What if you or I caught some sort of disease or something while in the 16th century and we just don't know it yet?" Jess inquired, slouching down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Jess, if this is about you being sick recently; it's happened to me and Abby when we came back from the Cretaceous. It's really nothing to worry about. It's just readjusting to this time that does it." Connor clarified.

"You have gotten sick yet."

"I can go make myself sick if that would make you feel better." Connor replied jokingly.

Jess poked her tongue out at him.

"Seriously, there's nothing to worry about, Jess. Everything will be fine." Connor smiled reassuringly.

Jess returned the smile.

They were interrupted when they heard Abby's voice from the hallway. "Hello?"

* * *

Abby entered the flat.

This was it.

Time to confront what she was running from.

She took a deep breath before calling out.

"Hello?"

She moved further down the hallway and stopped when she saw Connor and Jess emerge from the kitchen.

'You can do this, Abby.' She told herself.

"Abby, you're back." Connor greeted.

"Got held up." Abby replied.

Jess sensed some sort of tension building up. "I'm gonna go and check on my laundry."

Abby and Connor nodded as she took her leave.

Abby decided to talk to them separately in the hopes that it would make everything easier.

"So, um, what's new?" Connor asked awkwardly.

"Do you think we could have that talk now?" Abby asked.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy! Massively busy, but trying to update everything asap!

Please Review! ;D


	30. Jilted Lovers And Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 30: Jilted Lovers and Broken Hearts**

"_Step one you say_

_We need to talk_

_He walks, you say sit down_

_It's just a talk_"

**-"How To Save A Life" by The Fray**

"Where do you want to talk?" Connor asked.

"Somewhere private." Abby replied.

"The dinning room down the way?" Connor suggested.

Abby nodded.

The dinning room down the hallway from where they were was a third guest room that Jess had converted into an eating area for the holidays. Other than that, no one ever really used the room.

Connor opened the door and let Abby enter first. He took a deep breath before entering the room as well and closing the door behind him.

Abby sat down in one of the chairs in the brightly lit room, while Connor paced the room trying to collect his thoughts.

"Connor." Abby spoke.

Connor continued to pace, barely aware of Abby saying his name.

"Connor." She raised her voice, speaking more sternly.

Connor was snapped from his concentration and turned to Abby.

"Sit down; it's just a talk between us." Abby said, nodding to a chair.

"Before that anomaly alert came in, all that time ago, you and I were different people." Connor began.

"Some things were said." Abby continued.

"Yes, yes we did." Connor trailed.

"Things changed—forever after that." Abby spoke up. "You and Jess disappeared without a trace and the rest of us were stuck here in the present wondering what happened to both of you."

"The anomaly wouldn't stay sealed and something took Jess, a pirate." Connor recalled. "I had to go after them. The man had gotten so far away from the anomaly that it closed on us before we could make it back through."

"What happened on the other side?" Abby inquired.

"It really doesn't matter anymore. We returned home and that's all that matters." Connor answered.

"It does matter, Connor. That's what this whole conversation is about!"

"This whole conversation is about _us_." Connor spoke sternly.

"Us?" Abby laughed coldly. "There is no _us_ anymore."

Connor said nothing.

"You and Jess got together on the other side. You don't even have to say it; I can see it in your eyes."

"Abby, I—"

"I saw you both kissing on the balcony!" Abby cut him off.

"You only just came home."

"No, I came home early like I said I would. I wanted to talk with you so then I could prove Matt wrong—that nothing had ever happened between you and Jess."

"Matt?" Jess's words coming back to Connor.

"You were with Matt?" Connor asked angrily.

"He helped me get through the last several months." Abby replied.

"I bet he did." Connor spat sourly.

Abby slapped Connor. "You are in no position to be criticizing me, Connor Temple."

"So while Jess and I were trapped on the other side trying to get back, you—what? Spent ya time with Matt?" Connor shook his head.

"While you spent yours with Jess." Abby retorted.

"Did ya sleep with him?"

"Did you sleep with Jess?"

"I asked you first." Connor countered.

"Why do you even care?" Abby asked exasperated.

"Why do you?"

"Now, we're acting like school kids as opposed to adults." Abby stated.

"So, you and Matt, huh?"

"I could do without the sarcasm."

"I'm being sincere. Why don't we just stop before we can never look at each other again, yeah?"

"Then, it's over completely between us, yeah? I go with Matt and you get Jess. Both of us are happy and everyone stays friends. That what you want, Connor?"

"It's what I'd _like_ since we all see each other everyday. No need to have bad blood between us." Connor explained.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night." Abby said as she stood.

"Abby." Connor said standing.

"Glad we cleared things up." Abby replied with a forced smile before taking her leave.

Connor sat back down at the table and ran his hands through his hair.

Tomorrow promised to be a long day.

* * *

Connor and Jess entered the medical bay.

"I'm sorry." Jess whispered as they walked through the doors.

"About what?" Connor asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Abby last night and I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's fine, Jess. Everything worked out for the better." Connor smiled before briefly kissing her.

Jess smiled back as the head doctor and two lab assistants approached them.

"Right, we're going to split the both of you up, run some blood tests and after the results come in, we'll know which shots to administer to combat anything you might have picked up while on the other side of the anomaly." The head doctor explained before nodding for the two lab assistants to proceed.

"It'll be alright." Connor nodded to Jess as they were separated.

* * *

After the lab assistants took the blood they needed for the tests, Connor and Jess were given free reign of the ARC until their blood test results were back in.

"Guess we should get started on our reports." Jess said as they walked the corridors. "Maybe have them done by the time the results come in."

"Mm-hmm. How about a quick detour?" Connor spoke guiding Jess to the lounge.

"If it delays the reports a while longer, why not?" She smiled as they entered the lounge.

Connor fished in his pocket for some change and wandered over to the vending machines with Jess.

He put some money in and got some orange juice and chocolate bars.

"Orange juice and chocolate?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds weird, but listen, those blood tests take a lot out of ya and you have to consume lots of sugar or you'll get lightheaded and pass out." Connor explained.

"But, orange juice—and—chocolate." Jess pointed out again.

"Well, could always just have one now and save the other for later?" He suggested.

"Thing is, I'm allergic to orange anything." Jess admitted.

"That's why you always said any kind of chocolate as long as there were no oranges in it?"

Jess nodded.

"S'alright. You can have my chocolate bar and I'll have onto the orange juice, deal?"

"Thanks, Connor."

"No problem."

"Good to see you both back." Becker greeted as he entered the lounge.

"Good to be back." Jess greeted.

"Morning, Becker." Connor replied.

"How's it going?" Becker inquired as he made for the coffee.

"Blood tests, a hunt for sugar, dodging reports; ya know, an average day." Connor smirked.

"An average day for you maybe, Temple; save for the whole blood test thing." Becker replied.

"Thanks a lot."

"How'd it go?"

"Still waiting on results." Jess answered.

"Maybe they'll finally find a cure for you, Temple?" Becker asked jokingly as he raised his eyebrows.

"You know, Becker, I'm starting to wonder if you missed me." Connor wondered aloud.

"Inconsolably." Becker replied sarcastically as he grabbed his coffee and started to sip it.

"We should be getting on with those reports before Lester lynches us or something." Jess interjected.

"I should probably get on those before Phillip finds out I'm back." Connor reflected.

"I'll catch up with you two later then." Becker nodded.

"Sure." Jess smiled.

"See ya, Becker." Connor waved, holding the bottles of orange juice as he and Jess took their leave to start on their reports.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	31. Deep Down

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 31: Deep Down**

"'_Cause sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._"

**-"Someone Like You" by Adele**

Becker was nearing the end of his rounds on the second floor when he had an idea.

Now that Connor and Jess were back at the ARC, maybe he could get his chance to discuss things with Jess like he'd wanted to months ago.

He made his way down the corridor toward the Main Operations Room where Jess was typing up her reports and such.

* * *

Jess was nearing the end of her second and final report when she noticed Becker enter the room.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile as he approached the hub.

"Hello." She greeted, returning the smile.

"How's everything going on your first day back?" Becker inquired.

"Brilliant. I'm nearly done with my reports that I owed. Then, I just have to run some system checks and diagnostics on the ADD."

Becker nodded. "I'm just finishing up my rounds for this floor, two floors to go afterwards."

"Easy day." Jess beamed.

"Would you like to go get some coffee later today? With me?" Becker asked awkwardly.

Jess froze momentarily.

Two things crossed her mind at that exact moment.

One, she had forgotten that Becker didn't know about her and Connor.

And two, she was afraid of falling into a similar situation that Connor and Abby were struggling to get out of.

Becker noticed the stunned look on Jess's face and noted her hesitation to answer his question. Maybe he should have rephrased the question so he wouldn't have stunned her.

"Between friends, of course." He added.

"Sure." Jess nodded. "I'd like that. On one condition though."

"What?" Becker asked curiously.

"It all depends on how I feel after the shots."

"Understandable." Becker nodded.

He glanced at his watch. "I should be getting back to my rounds; but I'll meet you here around five?"

"Five it is." Jess nodded with a smile.

* * *

Abby was on her way back to the menagerie carrying a box of supplies that she had ordered.

She didn't like the way the conversation with Connor had ended. So many things left unsaid. Things that now seemed insignificant that they had separated.

She was free to go about her life now that she was single again. She should be excited.

Matt had broken it off with her and she in turn broke it off with Connor.

She should be happy there was nothing there to tie her down now.

But why wasn't she?

Abby's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone and nearly dropped the box she was carrying.

She didn't hear the box hit the floor.

Then she realized who she'd bumped into.

Matt.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked softly.

Abby brushed him off and snatched the box from his hands.

"I'm busy." She replied, avoiding eye contact as she made to sidestep him.

Matt sighed. Already knowing why Abby was cross with him.

"Would you like to maybe get something to eat later?" He inquired, hoping to find some way to make amends through the invitation.

Abby eyed him incredulously.

"I'm very busy." Was all she replied before turning on her heel and continuing toward the menagerie, ignoring further words from Matt.

* * *

Connor was staring off into space.

He had just barely managed to finish his first report. He still had a whole other report to write before the end of the day.

He ran a hand over his face.

The talk with Abby was still fresh in his mind.

Things were left unsaid and it was because they got caught up in what had happened during the better part of the year.

Connor looked up as the door to his office opened revealing Phillip Burton.

"Connor, it's good to see you back." Phillip smirked as he walked over to Connor and shook his hand.

"Good to be back." Connor beamed.

"I trust you received ample recovery time upon your return?" Phillip inquired.

"Yes, just taking it easy catching up on paperwork and waiting on medical exams before I jump back into the projects." Connor assured him.

"I understand." Phillip patted Connor on the back.

"I hate to cut this short; but I must be getting off an important meeting for Prospero. Welcome back, Connor." Phillip smirked again before taking his leave.

"Thank you." Connor called after him.

After Phillip left, Connor went back to staring at the second and final report that now seemed to be mocking him.

Maybe he shouldn't have taken to roaming the hallways that extra hour earlier.

* * *

Becker was nearing the end of his rounds.

As he headed to the stairway to go down to the first floor, he saw the medical bay out of the corner of his eye.

He couldn't help but wonder if Connor and Jess's blood test results were back in.

'It couldn't hurt to find out.' He thought to himself.

As made his way to the medical bay the thought had occurred to him to just go and ask Connor or Jess; but figured that they were busy as it was between reports and people bombarding them with questions.

Then again, there was some strange tension present since they came through the anomaly; specifically between the core team.

He shook it off.

It was probably just readjustment issues that they were working out from having been stranded.

The medical bay seemed a bit dim as Becker entered it.

Everyone was on their lunch break for the day.

Becker moved further in, looking for someone he could inquire of.

He was about to just give up on his curiosity and return to his duties when something caught his eye on one of the nearby desks.

He glanced around now to make sure no one was around as he crept over to the desk.

There was a file folder setting on top of the desk with Jess's name on it.

Becker looked for one with Connor's name but couldn't find it.

He glanced around once more before peeking into the file folder.

Jess's blood results were the top page.

Becker skimmed down the page and stopped at one particular answer that caught his attention so much so that he reread the answer several times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

Next to item 32 on the form marked 'pregnant' the word 'positive' was written.

Becker nearly dropped the file at the revelation.

Surely, this was some sort of mistake on the lab assistant's part.

This—these words on the paper in front of him didn't seem real, at all.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Becker snapped the file shut as he looked up to see the head doctor of the medical bay returning from his lunch break.

"I—I just stopped by to make sure Connor Temple and Jessica Parker were cleared for field duty should an alert occur soon." Becker stumbled truthfully.

Before the doctor could even form a response, Becker interjected a request.

"Could you please hold off on revealing these test results until at least tomorrow?"

"With all due respect, Captain, Mr. Temple's and Miss Parker's files are strictly confidential and you hold no right to restrict them from such personal medical papers." The doctor explained.

"Just until tomorrow, that's all I am asking." Becker pleaded.

The doctor took quite a time before answering the head of security.

"Very well." The doctor sighed.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	32. Guilty

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't' Sue! ;D**

**A/N: Wow! 100+ Reviews! Thank you all so much for the support! Apologies for the wait! Between my laptop breaking and other things, I haven't had much time to really work on anything. So to make up for it, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. **

* * *

**Chapter 32: Guilty**

Becker walked slower than he ever had in his entire life. His legs carried him like lead weights back to his office as his brain spun round and round thoughts running faster, slower, and faster again.

He found himself in disbelief over his actions.

Perhaps the doctor was right.

What right did he have to enter the Medical Bay and go through his coworker's medical files? More importantly, what gave him any right to beg the medical staff to postpone such life-changing results?

Jess, the young field coordinator, whom he had gone to great lengths to ensure her safety until he and Lester had to give into her request to enter the field, was pregnant.

Then, the most important question came to mind: why did he do what he did?

* * *

Abby sat at the top of the stairs to the menagerie, her legs swinging over the side as she leaned on the railing looking down over the creatures.

The creatures all seemed happy enough, living here and being fed without having to fear for their lives or their hearts. Albeit every creature in the menagerie was a very long way away from home; but they appeared content.

They just follow their instincts.

Trust others enough for food, water, caring, and love.

Distrust them if they so much as look at you wrong or act harshly toward you.

Abby had tried to model her life based off of what she knew of animal instincts in the sense of trust; but she always seemed to fail somewhere along the lines.

Somewhere along the lines, she would get too trusting of someone and let them in too deep to the point where she could be hurt.

It hurt more because she never knew it until it was too late half the time. She had let Connor too far into her life, further in than she'd ever let anyone; and he ended up leaving her in the end for Jess because of the anomalies.

Abby sighed.

It was partially her own fault.

She had gotten together with Matt in their absence without a care of the consequences.

Now, she was alone again.

She'd be fine. At least, that's what she kept assuring herself to get through things.

The main obstacle on the table now was finding a new flat, so she could move out of the flat she and Connor had shared with the red-haired girl since their return from the Cretaceous.

Abby had no desire to become a third wheel or be forced to ignore that empty feeling she was set to get rid of.

* * *

Connor glanced up at the time and shook his head before letting his head fall and plant into the desk.

He still had not finished his second and final report.

He half-jumped at a knock on his lab door.

It was Jess.

Connor smiled as he walked over to the door and punched in the code to allow Jess into his lab.

"Hey," She greeted with a smile.

"Hey," he replied. "Listen, I am so sorry, but it looks like I'm gonna be staying a bit late to finish this last report."

"That's alright; I'll be a bit late getting home myself."

"Diagnostics?"

Jess shook her head.

"Paperwork?"

"No, I'm going on a coffee run with Becker and then he's going to take me back to the flat."

Connor was instantly and visibly tense at the mention of Becker.

"Don't worry." Jess assured him with a kiss. "It's just coffee between friends."

"Have you heard anything back from the Medical Bay?" Connor asked changing the subject.

"Not a word. You?"

"Nope." Connor shook his head. "Maybe they haven't finished up their tests or whatever, which is...weird."

After a moment, Connor shrugged. "Meh. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?"

Jess nodded. "I'll see you later at dinner, okay?"

Connor grinned. "See ya then."

Jess kissed him on the cheek and waved before leaving his lab.

Connor reluctantly turned and started at the report that continued to mock his procrastination.

"You're going down." He threatened the report, pointing at it

* * *

Becker stood in the Main Operations room, unsure of whether or not he should continue through on coffee with Jess now that he knew something she wouldn't know until at least another twenty-four hours.

How would he be able to keep his cool and get through coffee without blurting out to Jess: 'I know you're pregnant. Curiosity got the best of me on your blood test results and that happened to be there on the form.'

Horrible.

Maybe he should make a run for it and leave now before he cracked.

"Hey, Becker." Jess's cheery voice cut into his thoughts, canceling out any chance of a bailout.

"Hey, Jess" He greeted.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, I'll drive; if that's alright?"

"It's fine." Jess answered as she followed him to the car park.

* * *

"It's been hard on everyone at the ARC with you and Connor getting trapped on the other side. Everyone had to pick up double workloads and what not; but it couldn't fill the gap the two of you left." Becker explained, sitting across from Jess as he sipped his coffee.

"Glad to know Connor and I are so valuable." Jess beamed, sipping her coffee.

"To say it's impossible to find replacements for the both of you would be an understatement."

"That bad?"

"We coped as best we could." Becker assured her. "What about the pirates?"

"I'd rather not speak about it." Jess spoke hurriedly before drinking some more of her coffee.

"I understand." Becker nodded. "It must've been quite an ordeal."

"It was; but the important thing is that Connor and I made it home safely and everything can go back to normalcy, or at least as close as we can get to it at the ARC." Jess spoke.

As Jess continued to talk about how nice it was to be back and the things she and Connor both missed while being trapped on the other side, Becker found himself fighting thoughts of Jess's news.

He kept fighting and stealing glances at her stomach because he couldn't bring himself to believe that Jess was really pregnant.

Becker found himself wondering how far along she was. Wondering if she would keep the baby, if it would be a boy or girl, how it would affect her presence in the ARC, how it would affect her presence in his life.

He also wondered if she would try to go out into the field against after everything that had happened.

Then, he began to wonder who the father was.

Jess seemed to be particularly touchy when the pirates were mentioned and Becker's mind began to wonder just how much horror of the other side Jess and Connor were repressing.

Connor and Abby were at odds since his and Jess's return as well.

"Becker, are you alright?" Jess asked, shaking Becker from his thoughts.

Becker realized that his jaw and fists were unknowingly clenched during his deep thoughts.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Becker cleared his throat. "We should be heading out. Only if you're ready, of course."

Jess showed him her empty coffee mug. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Jess and Becker were about halfway to Jess's flat. Very few words said between them as the radio played absently, becoming background noise.

Jess took the silence as Becker being exhausted from the workday and said nothing.

However, she suddenly started to feel quite queasy and she felt a bit lightheaded.

"Becker." She muttered, for fear of being instantly sick.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took the turnoff.

"Pull over." She muttered urgently.

Becker did immediately what was asked of him and pulled the car to the side of the road near a ditch. Jess flung the door open and was instantly sick.

Becker held her hair for her.

When she was done, Becker handed her a handkerchief and offered her some gum.

"Thanks," Jess smiled accepting.

After staying there for several more minutes, Becker pulled back onto the road to continue the rest of the drive to her flat.

"Sorry." Jess blushed.

"Don't be sorry, you're fine." Becker glanced between Jess and the road, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Coffee hasn't been sitting very well with me since we came back." Jess admitted.

Becker wasn't so concerned that it was the coffee making her sick at the moment, as he was that Jess didn't yet know the 'why' behind her being suddenly sick off and on.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	33. Trouble Is Just A Bit In Between

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 33: Trouble Is Just A Bit In Between**

Becker helped Jess up to the flat, all the while biting his tongue. Jess was convinced that it was certain foods that she had to wean herself back onto after the anomaly escapade.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel much better now, probably lie down or a bit or something." Jess smiled assuredly.

Becker nodded. "Call if you need anything."

"I will." Jess replied.

Becker nodded once more before leaving.

He returned to his car and began the drive home forcing himself not to think of his knowledge.

But he couldn't.

He kept thinking of the same things he'd thought of in the cafe.

Becker shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Why did it bother him so much?

Because it was Jess?

Or because the baby wasn't his?

"Oh, stop it." He ordered himself.

Jess was his friend and nothing more. Becker turned the radio up to drown out his thoughts as he continued his drive home.

* * *

Connor returned home about two hours later than he'd expected and immediately made his way to the bathroom to shower.

It was only eight; and Connor planned to stay up late tonight to catch a back to back marathon of Battlestar Galactica.

Connor stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

The warm water beating down brought on a calming feeling that made him forget about his urges to destroy the extra paperwork he had to finish after eventually completing the final report.

As he turned off the water and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, Connor realized that he hadn't brought a change of clothes in with him and that he still hadn't gotten around to moving his wardrobe from the bedroom he used to share with Abby.

Maybe she was in the kitchen or downstairs somewhere?

Anywhere as long as she wasn't in the bedroom. Connor didn't want to start anything by waltzing into the bedroom in his present state.

He took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom door.

He carefully opened the door and scanned the hallway.

Clear.

He took a deep breath before creeping down the hall to his old room and held his breath when he came to the door.

The door opened as he reached for the handle, revealing Abby.

"Connor."

"Sorry, forgot to grab a change of clothes before I showered." He apologized, stepping around her and making for his wardrobe.

Abby stepped back into the room and shut the door.

"What are you playing at?" She inquired.

"Nothing. It was an honest mistake, Abby. I'm just gonna grab some clothes and leave." Connor explained as he grabbed for clothes to sleep in.

"So, how are things?" Abby asked casually as Connor searched for clothes.

"I really don't think now is the time to be asking questions, especially when I'm in nothing but a towel."

"We've had conversations in less."

"That was before."

"Before you slept with Jess." Abby spoke dryly with a nod.

"Before you slept with Matt." Connor retorted immediately.

"Look, I thought we agree to let things go?" Connor said after a moment. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"Whatever." Abby waved a hand as she walked deeper into the room to pass Connor.

Connor grabbed Abby's hand.

"Why can't we just stay friends?" He asked.

"Because nothing is ever that easy and you know it." Abby replied. "We can't just pretend it was some simple relationship that just 'didn't work out.' We've been through too much to say that and you know it, Connor."

Connor let go of her hand. "We've made our decisions, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have." Abby glared.

Connor sensed there was something else on Abby's mind but let it go and left the room without another word.

* * *

Jess lay in bed thinking over how much time had gone by and how much her life had changed. She no longer chased after Becker and was now in a happy relationship with Connor.

The coffee with Becker today seemed quite awkward. He seemed to have something on his mind that he didn't want to talk about; but Jess decided to leave it go.

She was still troubled that she was continually falling briefly ill from drinking coffee and large meals. She hoped that Connor was right when he claimed that it was only readjustment issues.

If the doctors at the Medical Bay didn't find anything and the problem continued, she planned to see her personal physician about it. It just didn't seem normal that she would get so sick off and on in such small intervals of time despite the readjustment to the present.

Something briefly crossed her mind, but she quickly shook the thought with wide eyes.

It was impossible.

She'd need a calendar.

No, it was just some bug that she'd caught between being trapped and returning. Something the doctors at the ARC could give her a shot for and she would be better within a few days to weeks.

Jess lifted her head quickly when she heard the door open.

"Hey, you alright?" Connor asked softly as he approached the bed.

"Yeah, just a little tired from today, that's all." She smiled.

"I know what you mean, big day today. Lots of happy faces to welcome us back. Well, Lester didn't really smile, but he was totally happy we were back."

Jess laughed.

"I came to ask if you would like to join me for a Star Wars marathon on the sofa; if you're up to it." Connor smirked.

"Totally." Jess spoke, sitting up.

They turned as their phones rang.

"An alert?" Jess asked staring at the phone.

Abby knocked on the door and opened it.

"Anomaly at a meat factory. Becker and Matt are going to meet us there." Abby explained before leaving and heading downstairs.

"Looks like I'm DVRing the marathon." Connor interjected.

"I'm coming." Jess stated, jumping out of bed and getting dressed for field work.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm wide awake now." She assured him.

"Okay, meet ya downstairs, gotta change again." Connor spoke before dashing off again.

* * *

As Abby, Connor, and Jess pulled up to the anomaly sight and reached the building to meet up with Matt and Becker.

They were taken aback by the look on Becker's face when he saw Jess.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" He asked concerned.

"I'm part of the team, remember?" She asked knowingly.

"You shouldn't be here, it could be dangerous." Becker stated.

"That doesn't stop any of you. Besides, I can look after myself." Jess retorted.

Becker was horrified that Jess had shown up at the anomaly site; but then remembered that she didn't know what he did just yet.

Now, he was debating whether to shed light on what he knew in order to prevent her from entering the building should something be waiting for them inside.

"Any sign of creature incursion?" Connor asked, starring at the entrance.

"Nothing that we know of yet." Matt replied opening the EMD cases on the truck and handing them out.

Becker grabbed the sealing device and slung it over his shoulder.

"Right, let's find that anomaly." Becker spoke tersely as he shoved forward into the building.

* * *

Sorry for yet another cliffy! More soon, I promise!

Please Review! ;D


	34. In The Open

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: Apologies for the wait! Computer issues, but on the bright side; Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: In The Open**

As they entered the building, Becker became more and more antsy.

Antsy because there had been no reported creature incursion as of yet.

Antsy because of Jess's presence.

Most of all, antsy because he was the only one that knew that Jess was pregnant.

"We should split up." Matt spoke up, snapping Becker to attention.

"Abby and I will cover the loading docks and storage area. Becker, you, Connor, and Jess check the offices and perimeter. We need to find that anomaly and seal it fast."

Abby glared at Matt, but said nothing to object to the assigned teams as she and Matt headed off in the opposite direction of the others.

* * *

"Well, keep your eyes peeled, I suppose." Connor said as he led the way down the hallway. "Who knows what's come through?"

"Nothing so far. I think we should be counting ourselves lucky until we reach the anomaly." Becker stated, keeping an eye on Jess, who seemed to be dealing with the situation well so far.

"Cautious is more the word." Jess muttered, as she glanced around, keeping an eye out for anything that wasn't of this time.

"Amanda, where's the anomaly again?" Becker asked over the earpiece.

"Second floor, past a few offices." She replied.

"Right, I'll head up there, both of you, finish checking this floor, okay?" Becker spoke.

"Sure thing, an easy mission." Jess smiled.

"Here's hoping." Becker nodded before going off on his own.

* * *

Matt took his earpiece out as he and Abby walked to the loading docks.

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised you didn't get angry when I split the team up." He stated, giving her a sideways glance.

"What would the point have been to argue?" Abby asked, after taking the earpiece out and pocketing it.

"You could have voiced your disagreement." Matt said as he shined the flashlight to his right.

"Why? It hasn't mattered up until now."

"Your opinion has always meant something, Abby. Why do you think I've trusted you with so much information?" Matt inquired as he stopped to shine the flashlight into the loading bay.

"I don't know, why?"

"Something's definitely here." Matt noted.

"Like what?" Abby asked as she walked over to see what Matt was starring at.

Several large crates were torn open; claw marks a prevalent clue amongst the debris.

Matt put the earpiece back in his ear, as did Abby.

"Guys, we've got an incursion. Stay alert." Matt spoke.

"Becker, is the anomaly sealed yet?" Abby asked.

"Not yet, I'm nearly there." He replied over the earpiece.

"Come on, we need to check around the rest of the building still." Matt looked to Abby.

Abby nodded and followed him as they finished their scan of the loading docks.

* * *

"Maybe I should have stayed home." Jess spoke as she and Connor moved back to back down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Jess, I promised that I wouldn't let anything else happen to you." Connor assured her.

"Just have to keep your eyes on the lookout for any creatures." Connor continued.

Connor had turned his back to Jess, as he covered the rear, and unknowingly took a wrong turn down another pathway.

"Jess?" Connor called spinning around in a circle.

"You must've turned down another corridor." Jess spoke over the earpiece.

"Stay where you are, I'll backtrack and come find you." Connor ordered.

"I'll be fine."

"Jess, there's creatures in the building and we don't know what we're up against just yet." Connor argued.

"I'll finish looking down this hallway and meet you and Becker up on the second floor, okay?" Jess offered.

"Stay safe." Connor whispered.

"And you."

Connor was now kicking himself for not paying more attention to where he was going. If anything happed to Jess, he wouldn't forgive himself.

* * *

"The anomaly's sealed." Becker reported. "Any visual on what creatures we're up against?"

Becker got his answer as he turned around slowly to see a Smilodon emerging from one of the office spaces closer to the anomaly, carrying what appeared to be an arm in its mouth.

He froze, but kept at the ready to use the EMD should the creature charge.

The creature moved into another office space across the way, and proceeded to continue its lunch.

Becker held his breath and moved as quickly and as quietly as possible backwards until he went out the door that led him to the hallway.

He needed to find Jess and the others; most importantly Jess. He needed to get her out of the building as fast as possible.

"Jess, where are you?" He asked over the earpiece.

"Not sure, somewhere near office spaces." She replied.

"Becker, did you find anything?" Matt asked.

Becker hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to frighten Jess more than she probably already was, but everyone on the team needed to know what was in the building.

"Smilodon." He spoke after a moment. "I'm not sure how many, I've only come across one and there's already been a fatality."

He could hear Jess gasp faintly. She was scared and on her own.

Becker heard tapping of claws coming his way and looked around for somewhere to hide.

A nearby cabinet supplied him a hiding spot as a second Smilodon passed by, pausing briefly to sniff the air before shaking it off and continuing.

* * *

Smilodons.

Big cats that could rip you apart if they wanted to.

Jess moved quicker down the hallway, looking for anyone from the team at this point; a hiding spot at the very least.

She froze as she heard a noise and turned her head in both directions.

Nothing yet.

She felt someone's arm loop around her waist while another covered her mouth as she was pulled into a cabinet.

Memories of her kidnapping resurfaced and she fought against whoever had grabbed her. She froze and relaxed as she heard Becker's voice in her ear.

"It's just me." He whispered.

"There's two of them out there. Both on this floor. Do you know where Connor or the others are?" He asked.

"No." Jess whispered back.

* * *

Matt and Abby entered the storage area and found meat carcasses everywhere, blood from the carcasses covering the floor.

"Stay here." Matt warned as he stepped deeper into the storage area.

"Be careful." Abby whispered back.

As Matt did his best to dodge the blood on the floor, a noise off to his left caught his attention, causing him to spin around, losing his footing and slipping in the blood.

"Matt." Abby shouted in a hushed voice.

"I'm fine. Stay there." He cautioned as he slowly got to his feet.

"It was nothing." He noted as he started to walk back toward Abby.

Suddenly, Matt was thrown back to the ground as a Smilodon jumped him.

"Matt!" Abby shouted.

"Take the shot, Abby!" He called, before shouting in pain as the Smilodon laid its claws into his shoulder.

Abby shot it, causing it to fall to the right of Matt, who inched away from it, gripping his shoulder.

"Amanda, we're going to need an ambulance stat."

"You got it." She replied over the earpiece.

* * *

Connor turned the corner.

Three Smilodons total.

Abby had just taken one down, Matt was injured as a result; and from what he knew, Becker and Jess were trapped on the second floor with the other two.

Connor readied the EMD as he opened the door to the second floor offices.

A Smilodon greeted him at the far end of the hall. Connor took the shot as it charged toward him.

"Kitty number two is down." Connor stated over the earpiece.

"Make that three." Becker interjected.

"That all of them?" Connor asked.

"Looks that way," Amanda chimed in. "I mean, I don't see any more anywhere on the CCTV."

"My men will move in and put them back through the anomaly." Becker confirmed.

"How's Matt?" Connor asked.

"Still alive, but going into shock." Abby replied. "He's being transported to the Medical Bay via ambulance."

"We'll meet you there." Jess replied.

* * *

A few hours later, back at the ARC, Connor, Jess, Abby, and Becker were brought the news that Matt was stable and would be out of the field for some time.

"Jess, if I could speak with you for a moment?" The head doctor inquired, leading her away from the group and over to his desk.

"Your blood results are back." He stated.

"And?"

"And you're in perfect health. Both of you."

Jess smiled. "Connor and I—we passed the blood test?"

"Yes, but I wasn't referring to Connor." The doctor replied.

"What—what do you mean?" Jess asked worriedly.

"You may want to sit down for this." He cautioned.

"I'm fine standing."

"You're pregnant."

Jess went to formulate some sort of reply, but found herself falling to the ground and blacking out.

* * *

"Jess, Jess? Wake up." Connor's voice came through the haze.

"Hm?" She moaned groggily. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Connor replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Guess today was too much for me." Jess laughed nervously.

"The doc said something to you and you just fainted, luckily he caught you." Connor explained.

"Just a dizzy spell." Jess replied.

"D'you want to go home?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Jess nodded.

Too much was running through her head to think anything through clearly. She needed to get home and figure things out. There was no way what the doctor told her could be truth.

She planned to keep this to herself until she could sort things out.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	35. If You Only Knew

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 35: If You Only Knew**

Becker shut his locker, pulling his jacket on, as he turned to head out for the night.

Everything was now starting to fall into place for him.

Matt was confined to the infirmary for at least the next twenty-four hours for recovery and observation. He had taken quite a beating back at the sight.

Luckily, there had only been three Smilodons there. The casualties might have been worse if any more had come through.

His men made a clear sweep of the sight, returning the prehistoric cats to their time before the anomaly closed.

Becker had paid more attention to many things today, than he had in the past several months.

He should have spoken up about Jess when he had the chance. Allowing her into the field so recklessly could have cost Jess her life as well as her child's. If he hadn't hidden in cabinet, well, he didn't want to think about the 'what ifs'.

Jess was still in good health and that's all that mattered to him at this point. He was still mildly bothered by how viciously she had fought against him when he had pulled her into the cabinet with him to help her hide.

He pulled his one jacket sleeve up and glanced down at his arm, noting the welts and occasional spots where blood had been drawn from her nails, scratching him to get free before he managed to calm her down.

He hadn't mentioned the scratches to the medical staff as he was supposed to; instead, opting to care for the scratches himself once he reached his flat.

Becker had watched how devastated Abby had been as the medics carted off an unconscious Matt from the sight.

It was more than the devastation of close friend. She hadn't paid any attention to anyone else around, not even Connor, as she followed the medics into the ambulance.

Becker had even noticed that Connor was holding Jess in his arms, whispering, what Becker assumed to be calming words.

Everything had seemed so backwards to Becker.

Connor and Abby ignoring each other; Abby going with Matt; and Jess staying close to Connor.

He did his best to try to convince himself that whatever was between Jess and Connor was due to the fact of their being stranded together for over six months. Matt and Abby was an utter puzzle to him as there had been several occasions over the duration of Connor and Jess's disappearances that Abby had asked Becker to steer Matt in the opposite direction of her no matter what.

Becker yawned.

It was late and he needed to stop thinking about everything and get home.

* * *

When they made it home, it was sometime after two in the morning.

Connor looked absolutely beat; but Jess was far too anxious to think of anything, let alone sleep.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Connor announced, kicking his shoes off near the door.

"I'll be there in a minute, just have to check on something." Jess assured him, with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Connor nodded before lugging himself up the stairs.

As soon as she heard the bedroom door close, Jess darted into the kitchen and snatched the calendar off of the wall.

She began to count days and weeks.

The blood tests had to be wrong, right?

Only if she couldn't count right anymore.

She was three days late.

Several emotions flushed over her: fear, joy, panic, fear again.

There was only one other thing that could either prove or disprove this: a pregnancy test.

She glanced at the clock on the microwave and sighed as she tried to push away the panic that kept flowing in, in waves. It was late and there were no stores or pharmacies that she could go to at this hour that would have what she desperately needed.

She wiped the few tears away that had sprung from her eyes.

She felt dizzy and sick at the same time as she found herself, moving quickly to the bathroom down the hall.

'This would make perfect sense to the random intervals of being sick, mood swings, everything.' She thought to herself as she flushed the toilet and slowly stood to brush her teeth.

She'd worry more tomorrow. She convinced herself.

After the test.

After she talked to the doctor in the Med Bay once more, properly this time.

She made her way to the bedroom and climbed into the bed, curling up next to Connor, who wrapped his arm around her, making her feel safe enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Jess was awoken sometime later to Connor jumping out of bed and rushing down the hallway.

Alarmed, Jess climbed out of bed and followed.

She found him in the bathroom, vomiting.

"Connor, what's wrong?" She asked, stepping further into the room.

"Readjustment." He croaked, before flushing the toilet.

"Brilliant." He muttered, resting his head on his arms on the toilet seat.

Jess moved closer and felt his head.

"You're burning up." She commented.

"I'll be better in a few days."

"Come on; let's get you back to bed." Jess spoke softly, helping Connor to his feet so he could brush his teeth before they slowly walked back to the bedroom.

Jess set a bucket on the floor on Connor's side of the bed just in case he would need it.

She looked at the alarm clock. Seven am.

"I'm going to get a shower and go to the store to get some things for you. I'll be back before you know it."

"Mmm-hm." Connor mumbled against his pillow.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Connor didn't reply and Jess realized that he'd already fallen back asleep.

Jess leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading off to do what she'd said.

* * *

Matt was still unconscious from the medications the doctors had him on. Abby had fallen asleep at his bedside, refusing to leave until he woke up.

Sometime around seven-thirty, Matt forced his eyes open, a dull, pulsing pain present in his left shoulder.

He looked around, he was in the Medical Bay; but why?

Memories of the Smilodons, the meat factory, and the floor of blood came rushing back to him.

He felt movement to his right and glanced over. Abby was fast asleep, head resting on her arms on the bed.

"Abby." He said in a hoarse voice. "Abby."

Abby stirred a few times before realizing someone was calling her name. She looked up to see Matt staring at her.

"Matt, you're—you're awake." She stumbled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting up, running her hands through her hair.

"Numb, but I'm sure that won't be the case once the medications wear off."

Abby nodded. "I'm sorry to say that you're in one hell of a state; but quite lucky to be alive."

"How long am I down for?" He asked, dreading what the answer might be.

"You're free to leave later tonight, if the doctor okays it; but I've heard at least a week until you're back out in the field." Abby answered.

"I'm sorry." Abby spoke quietly, after taking in Matt's disheartened reaction.

"It's not your fault, I should have been more careful."

"I know that it probably hurts like hell, but on the bright side, you'll be safe from typing many reports for awhile." Abby joked, trying to cheer him up.

"This—this is nothing compared to a broken heart."

"You know what that is?"

"I have one. I am human, after all, Abby."

"Everything's been set straight, but if I recall, you're the one that said 'we should just be friends.'"

"I couldn't hear the last part," Matt spoke beckoning her to come closer.

Abby stood and moved closer so that she was near Matt's ear. "I said ' you're the one that said 'we should just be friends.'"

"Then, let's go back to being more than just friends." He replied, making eye contact.

Abby moved in and kissed him deeply.

"So we're good, then?" Matt smirked, as they broke the kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good."

* * *

Trying to break myself of cliffhangers, lol. The next chapter will have plenty of drama and possible angst.

Please Review! ;D


	36. Something To Hide

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 36: Something To Hide**

Jess had been gone for roughly an hour.

She was trying to focus on breathing correctly in public, so that no one would assume she'd gone mad. She couldn't help how she felt.

There was so much running through her head that she felt as if she would burst and shout or something.

She tried to focus on the items she was grabbing and putting in her shopping basket.

So far she had picked up soup, crackers, popsicles, and some medicine for Connor. Now, she was headed for the aisle where there was only one item she needed.

Jess stared at the box on the shelf for several moments, as if she were staring at a billboard or the like.

She steadied her hand as she reached out and grabbed the box and put it in her basket.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of the last people that needed to find her in this aisle: Abby.

"Crap." She muttered, as she hid the small box under the popsicles and walked as swiftly as possible in the opposite direction, hanging a right down another aisle.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief, in the hopes that Abby hadn't seen her.

"Jess?" Abby spoke, as she entered the aisle Jess had all but run to.

Jess could have sworn, she herself had jumped, as she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Abby, hi." Jess greeted, trying to mentally calm herself down.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked, noting Jess's jumpiness.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jess assured her.

"How's Matt doing?" Jess asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He woke up, little over an hour ago. He'll be out of the field for at least a week." Abby replied.

"Connor may be out a few days as well." Jess stated. "Got sick early this morning."

"Readjustment finally caught up to him?"

Jess merely nodded.

"Hopefully, we won't have any anomalies until they're both back on their feet." Abby remarked.

"Hopefully not." Jess agreed.

"Well, um, I should get going." Jess announced, in a hurry to leave; feeling mildly awkward.

"Connor's sick and on his own; don't need him venturing around the flat on his own." She quickly added with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I'll, um, I'll let you go. I should be getting back to Matt, myself." Abby trailed off distantly.

Jess nodded and waved goodbye before dashing off to the checkout line.

* * *

Abby stood in the aisle for a bit, pretending to be looking at shampoo while turning over things in her mind.

She had been in the store to buy some groceries and get a prescription for Matt and some magazines.

She had been turning up the personal care aisle to shortcut a spill that was being cleaned up; when she'd noticed Jess staring at the boxes of pregnancy tests.

She had to do a double-take as she watched Jess grab a box and place it under something in her shopping basket before darting out of the aisle before their conversation moments ago.

Was Jess pregnant? She wondered to herself.

That could be why Jess seemed so edgy and practically jumped when she'd run into her like she'd been caught stealing.

If Jess was pregnant, what did that mean for her? Her position at the ARC? Did Connor even know?

Abby shook her head and went to check out.

Abby was half-tempted to confront Jess about it later; but for now, she'd leave it to speculation.

* * *

Connor heard a door shut.

His head was spinning in all sorts of directions and he felt unbelievably nauseous.

"So much for portion control." He muttered to himself.

He heard ruffling of bags and footsteps.

"Jess? Is that you?" He called.

"Yeah," She called from the hallway.

Connor squinted his eyes as the door cracked open, letting some light in.

"Just got in," Jess spoke, poking her head in the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been thrown about in the washing machine." Connor admitted.

"You feeling well enough for some soup or a popsicle, maybe?"

"I don't think I have the stomach to really eat anything at the moment." He replied.

Jess nodded. "I'm going to do some washing up; laundry and stuff and I'll be right back, I promise."

"I'll be here, hiding from the light." Connor answered, half-jokingly.

Jess gave a small smile and closed the door, walking slowly to the downstairs bathroom with the box in her hand.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jess sat on the bathroom floor, knees pulled to her chest as her hands covered her face.

The test lying on the floor a couple feet away from her.

She tried to make the tears stop.

She needed to.

But she couldn't.

Her last hope that the doctor and his staff in the Medical Bay had been wrong, had failed her.

She was one-hundred percent officially pregnant.

With Connor's child.

This can't be happening. She tried to object to reason.

They'd only slept together twice, but—.

It wasn't that she didn't love Connor. She did.

This has to be karma. She began to think.

Karma for imaging what life would have been like if she and Connor had stayed behind in the 1500s pretending to be married. Pretending what it would have been like if they'd started a family.

This was all happening to fast.

Jess was unsure of what to do now.

She needed to tell someone. Needed to confide in someone.

Connor was under the weather though and after the supermarket fiasco, Jess was worried to confide in Abby.

Connor had a right to know. Jess told herself. But now was not the time.

She needed just a bit longer to compile some sort of speech or shred of thought together before telling him anything.

She wasn't even sure how he would take the news of being a father.

Hell, she wasn't even sure herself if she was ready to be a mother.

Jess jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Jess? Are you alright in there?"

Great, Abby was home.

Jess cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just—fine."

She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her eyes, before grabbing a makeup wipe and disposing of any makeup her tears failed to get rid of. She grabbed the test off the floor and threw it in the trash under the sink and opened the door.

Abby was leaning against the wall.

"Connor, he—he was looking for you. I told him I'd come downstairs and look for you." Abby explained, gesturing down the hall.

"Thanks." Jess sniffled as she started to walk away.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, never felt better." Jess lied before taking her leave.

* * *

Abby had come home to grab a change of clothes and stopped off in the kitchen to see what she could eat before heading back to the Medical Bay.

On the kitchen table were two bags of groceries and a receipt that had confirmed Abby's suspicions.

Jess's eyes were bloodshot and she looked as if she'd been crying.

The test must have come out positive.

Abby knew she had no right; but after everything that happened, Jess and Connor were still her friends. She entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and checked the trash can under the sink, noting the test that read 'positive'.

* * *

"Connor, are you okay? Anything you need?" Jess asked as she opened the door.

"You're—asleep." She stumbled.

A brief thought crossed Jess's mind.

Abby had seen her grab the test, despite her efforts to hide it.

* * *

Apologies for the cliffy, more after the New Year! Promise!

Please Review! ;D


	37. Here Is Gone

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: An especially longer chapter. Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Here Is Gone**

Jess had spent the majority of the day off today cleaning and taking care of Connor, who was still sick.

It had been three days since she had taken the test.

She had called off for the past three days to take care of Connor. At least, that's what she told herself.

Truth was, she couldn't face Abby or the others knowing what she now knew. She still hadn't told Connor of all people; but it wasn't exactly the news someone needed to hear when they were sick from readjusting to the time.

Jess collected the laundry and headed to the laundry room.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts and putting stuff into the washing machine that she hadn't noticed Abby enter the laundry room and shut the door behind her.

"Jess, I wanted to know if we could talk for a bit." She spoke quietly.

Jess jumped from surprise, as she closed the washing machine.

"Abby, I thought—" She cleared her throat. "I thought you were with Matt."

"I had to stop here to pick up some things." Abby replied.

"Oh," Was all Jess said in reply as she began to put damp clothes into the dryer.

"Jess, I—I saw the test. I know." Abby said hesitantly after a few moments of silence.

Jess paused what she was doing in anger, before continuing. "That's none of your business Abby."

"I'm—I'm only looking out for you, Jess."

"I can look out for myself." Jess retorted, shutting the dryer and starting it.

Abby could only hope she was doing the right thing by confronting Jess about this; not that it really mattered now.

"Does Connor know?" Abby inquired.

Jess didn't reply. If Connor was to find out, he'd hear it from Jess; no one else.

"Jess, he needs to know."

"Don't you think I know that, Abby?" Jess asked incredulously.

"I'm not here to fight." Abby admitted. "I'm only here to help, because I thought you could use someone to talk to."

Jess remained quiet.

"Even if you choose not to tell him, he will figure it out himself. I'm not sure how far along you are; but I do know that it will start showing eventually."

"What would you do if you were in my position, hm?" Jess asked.

Abby stopped to take in Jess's words.

"I would be scared. But I wouldn't hide it from him." Abby answered honestly. "Connor's not the type to up and leave someone because of a baby."

Abby turned and left without waiting for a response from Jess.

Jess stood there for several minutes in shock before trying to calm herself down to go check on Connor.

* * *

Later that night, Jess laid a cool rag on Connor's head to help keep his fever down before climbing into bed.

"I hate being sick." Connor commented as Jess moved close to him.

"I can't do anything and I'll probably end up getting you sick for just being by me." He continued.

"I'll be fine." Jess answered, reaching over and taking hold of his hand. "Besides, I don't think you're contagious. You'll be better in a few days."

"I may not be contagious; but maybe you were." Connor said in a mock menacing voice as he quickly turned his head to Jess, tossing the rag onto her face.

"Yes, you caught it from me." Jess stuck her tongue out as she placed the rag back on his forehead. "Now, keep this on your head to keep the fever down."

"First step is admitting, Jess." Connor joked, a grin tickling his lips.

Jess moved closer and rested her head on his chest, feeling Connor wrap his arm around her.

"How different do you think we might have been if we'd have just ignored the anomaly and stayed in the 1500s?" Jess asked quietly.

"Where did that come from?" Connor asked curiously.

"Just curious." She stated.

Connor cringed inwardly, remembering the coffin building he had done during their time there. He was over ecstatic when he was able to do something more to his liking when they came back.

"Coming back made me realize more—important things." Connor answered.

If he would have found a different job in the 1500s, he would have stayed there with Jess forever. Being Gallant's apprentice was much too trying at times for Connor.

"Like what?"

"It's—complicated."

"You never told me why you told Gallant we were married." Jess noted, as she heard Connor's heart skip a beat.

"Because—because."

"We weren't even together when that happened." Jess recalled.

"I'm under the weather and I can't escape an Inquisition?" Connor asked jokingly.

"As I've said." Jess spoke, kissing Connor's jaw line. "I'm only curious."

"Someone had to keep you from being taken as someone else's wife. I didn't want to end up living with Gallant all by myself. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Connor rambled.

"How far do you think our charade would have gone had we stayed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would we have gotten married for real?"

"To them, we would've been married twice and probably broken a law or two." Connor noted.

"What about kids?"

Again, his heart skipped.

"Pirates, Jess." Connor reminded.

"What if pirates weren't an excuse?"

"I never really thought about it." Connor replied truthfully.

"Suppose, it would have been nice. Someone to keep ya company while I was away with gallant all day." Connor mused. "Another happy face to greet me when I came home. Then, I wouldn't have felt so bad leaving ya on your own all the time. But then I would have had more to worry about."

"Like what?"

"You being on your own, carrying him or her, and the whole medieval birth—thing." Connor rambled.

"Oh, right." Jess whispered.

"Why?" Connor turned on his side, pulling Jess close to him. "Would you have wanted kids?" He asked with a smirk.

Connor's cologne, that Jess loved so much, was making Jess suddenly nauseous.

"Hold that thought." Jess spoke tight-lipped before pushing away and dashing for the restroom.

* * *

About a week or so later, things seemed to be getting back on track. Matt and Connor were back at the ARC and cleared for field work; but Jess had been finding excuses to stay out of the field.

She'd finally gotten around to getting her hair cut back to its original length and did her best to steer clear of Abby and Matt, unsure of how to go about normal conversation anymore.

Jess knew she needed to return to the Medical Bay and speak with the doctor, but had been having trouble finding the courage to.

Connor was still in the dark about their baby and Jess planned to keep it that way until she could figure something out.

During some downtime, when a majority of the staff was out of the building, excluding medical staff, Jess worked up the courage to finally speak to the doctor in the Medical Bay.

As she entered the Medical Bay, she found the doctor at his desk going over some files and approached him.

Jess apologized for fainting the last time they had spoken.

"It's alright and completely understandable." He assured her. "What can I help you with?"

"I—" She took a deep breath. "I really need to know how far along I am."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after a couple short tests and a sonogram, Jess got her answer.

"Not very far," the doctor explained. "At a guess, I'd say no more than a few weeks."

"Thanks." Jess nodded. "And, could we please keep all of this under wraps?"

"You're the second person to ask me that." The doctor said clearing his throat, having said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Second?" Jess asked quizzically. "Who else knows?"

The doctor sighed. "When the tests first came back, I found Captain Becker in here going through medical files and he knew of your pregnancy not long after myself. He practically begged that I hold off on revealing anything for at least twenty-four hours."

Jess felt anger bottle up inside. Who was Becker to decide such things for her?

Jess thanked the doctor once more before heading off in search of Becker.

* * *

Jess found Becker on patrol the floor below the Medical Bay.

"Becker," she called to him, keeping the anger out of her voice.

"Jess, how are you?" He asked.

"Can I speak to you in private?" She brushed off his question.

Becker became immediately alarmed, but nodded.

"Of course."

Jess led them to a lounge that was rarely ever used by anyone on staff.

At this point, the suspense was killing Becker. He was worried about what was so terrible that she had to speak with him in private.

"What's wrong?"

Jess closed the door to the lounge.

Jess folded her arms.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke softly, gauging Becker's reaction.

Becker tried to act surprised, but to no avail. It was something that was always on his mind since he had found out about it.

"But you already knew that. Didn't you?" Jess asked.

"I—" Becker sighed. "I saw the test the day they conducted the blood work and I couldn't believe it myself. You and Connor had only just gotten back a several days previous and all I did was ask the doctor to hold off on the results for twenty-four hours."

"I think the term the doctor used was 'beg'."

Becker remained silent.

"You had no right to go through my personal files, Becker."

"I know."

"Then, why did you do it? I went out into the field last week thinking I only had some sort of bug from traveling back from the past. Something could have happened and I would not have know until it was too late!" Jess fumed, tears trickling down her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if everyone else knew. I didn't want to call you out, which was why I kept hinting that you shouldn't be there."

Jess only shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who's—" Becker swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Who's the father?" He asked sheepishly.

"Connor, who else would it be?" Jess retorted, more sharply than intended.

"Temple?"

That now explained everything in the puzzle that had been turning Becker's mind. Jess and Connor had obviously become much closer than he'd originally thought during their time on the other side of the anomaly. Abby's interest in Anderson obviously stemmed from their absence and strengthened by their return.

"One thing you _didn't_ know?" Jess inquired.

"Does he know?"

"Of course—not."

"Why not?"

"Another thing that's none of your business."

"I thought we were friends?" Becker asked.

"We are; but friends don't go behind each other's backs." Jess spoke before leaving the lounge.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	38. Love And Trust

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 38: Love And Trust**

"_Is there a place I can go?_

_Is there a light to get me there?_

_If I've forgotten what to say,_

_It's because all words are dust."_

**- Tiny Little Fractures by Snow Patrol**

Connor walked to the car park, looking for his car so he could head home.

He had had to stay late again to make further progress on projects for Phillip.

He had been feeling guilty lately because this was an ongoing thing; and while his work for Phillip was very important to him, it was also what had led to the demise of his relationship with Abby. Since Abby had moved out of the flat and into Matt's flat four months ago, Jess had been on her own when he had to stay late.

Things were slowly starting to get back on track now that the dust had settled.

There was still some tension present between everyone in the core team, but they all spoke on friendly terms now and hung out like they used to.

However, there were some things that troubled Connor's mind.

With the past behind them, Connor had begun to notice the way Abby and Becker, sometimes even Matt looked at him. It was as if they knew something he didn't.

It bothered him.

At the risk of sounding conceited, he knew everything. There were few things he didn't know; and yet, he was being treated as if there was crucial information amongst the team that concerned him but no one offered to come forward and fill him in.

He had no idea why.

What could be so awful that they could toss such glances his way but not speak openly about it?

Connor tried to shake the thoughts from his head as he climbed into his car and began his drive home.

Another thing that had been on his mind was Jess.

Jess had been acting strangely since the Smilodon anomaly four months ago.

She was constantly rushing to the bathroom, feeling unusually nauseous. Sometimes, she would be incredibly happy and suddenly depressed, like switching a light switch on and off.

Connor had pinned the nausea on the strange cravings she been having. On one occasion, Connor had come home to find Jess eating anchovies with hot fudge. He had ignored it thinking maybe it was some sort of menstrual thing that girls did; but recalled that he had never once seen Jess eat both at the same time before recent events.

Another occasion found Jess eating double what she usually ate; but again, not wanting to offend her, Connor had kept quiet.

During the past few days, though, the nausea had practically stopped and Connor noticed Jess running to the bathroom less and less.

The mood swings, Connor had assumed was also because it was that time of month for Jess; but the mood swings were unpredictable and happened at such intervals that it could not be menstrual-related.

Other times, Connor would think he'd done something wrong when he would overhear Jess crying in the middle of the night. Despite Jess's assurance that it was nothing he had done, Connor couldn't help but feel something was bothering her.

While waiting for one of the machines to warm up earlier today, Connor had found a window of time to Google the worrying oddities that Jess had been displaying lately.

The good news was that she hadn't been infected with some sort of alien flu like he had originally thought. The surprising news, that Connor couldn't bring himself to quite believe, was that Jess was pregnant.

It was one of those things that Connor had rarely ever thought about, but never completely ruled out of a relationship.

Connor parked the car outside the flat he shared with Jess and made his way upstairs.

* * *

Jess stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

She was roughly four months along and the morning sickness had pretty much ceased, not happening as often as it had.

The cravings and mood swings, however, were another problem in and of themselves.

She had been craving and eating the oddest things of late. She had also had trouble keeping her moods consistent and would go from being incredibly happy to inconsolably sad within moments. Luckily, for her, Connor had only noticed a couple of times and assumed that she was on her period. Abby had also moved in with Matt some time ago, which gave Jess a chance to breathe and not have to worry about Abby badgering her about telling Connor, though she was still met with the questioning glances at the ARC.

She lifted her shirt up, revealing her stomach.

She slowly dragged a hand softly over the bump that was starting to make itself known. She still hadn't told Connor about the baby and she couldn't bring herself to.

She was terrified, despite what Abby had told her, of what Connor would say or think.

Jess was already concerned about having to start altering her wardrobe to conceal the bump as it would grow.

Even she knew, though, that Connor, and Lester, and Phillip would find out sooner or later.

"Jess?" Connor's voice called from downstairs.

Jess pulled her shirt down and lightly put a hand on her stomach before clearing her throat and heading downstairs.

* * *

"Jess." Connor whispered.

"Hm?" Jess mumbled back.

They had only just settled into bed. Connor couldn't sleep until his mind was put to rest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her to him.

"I'm sorry for working so late recently." He apologized quietly.

Jess didn't say anything immediately; more worried that Connor would notice the bump if he moved his arm up a few more inches.

"It's just that Phillip's really keen for me to finish these projects and I don't want any of this to come between us because I'm going to be getting a bit of a break soon and we can spend some actual time outside of the ARC besides dinner and when we go to sleep." He continued hopefully.

There was a brief silence that covered them.

"You still awake?" He asked quietly.

"Sort of, why?" Jess asked, turning over to face him.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked with blatant curiosity without thinking anything through.

Jess froze, unsure of what to say.

"Why?" She asked choked before clearing her throat. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm curious." He replied half-honestly.

"It seems like such an out-of-the-blue question though." Jess pointed out.

"It's just a simple 'yes' or 'no', Jess." Connor countered reasonably.

"Connor," Jess sighed.

"If you're not pregnant, then you have some sort of extraterrestrial flu." Connor stated.

Jess had to laugh. "Extraterrestrial flu?"

"I can honestly swear on every signed piece of Star Wars memorabilia that I own that I have never seen anyone eat anchovies and hot fudge at the same time before."

"It was just a craving." Jess defended. "I'm over it."

Truth was, she wasn't.

In fact, she was actually craving it more and more now that she was wide awake and deep in conversation.

"Jess, I promise, after everything we've been through, there's nothing you can tell me that will upset me." Connor assured her.

"We've only had sex twice, Connor. I'm not pregnant." Jess forced herself to say with a straight face.

"Not according to Google." Connor interjected via a mutter.

"What if I was?" Jess asked.

"Then, that—that would be—great, wouldn't it?" It came sounding more like a question.

"Not with the work we do." Jess spoke solemnly.

"I promised that I would never let anything happen to you, Jess. Do you remember?"

Jess nodded.

"Then, can I get a 'yeah' or a 'no'? Please?"

"I already told you, Connor. No." Jess replied before turning over and pretending to sleep.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	39. The Silence Remains

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 39: The Silence Remains**

It had been a few days since Connor had attempted to bring forth his theory to Jess about the possibility of her being pregnant.

It was sometime late at night; Connor hadn't bothered looking at the time. He had gotten up to grab a glass of water to drink and now that he had quenched his thirst, he was headed back up stairs.

He had let go his thoughts about approaching Jess about it again for fear of starting a fight.

Jess was very touchy about it and Connor had taken to treading warily since a few days ago.

Connor pushed open the door to the bedroom and yawned as he stepped inside and made his way towards the bed.

Jess was splayed across the bed; covers kicked off and her shirt had rode up, baring her stomach.

Connor smiled to himself as he walked to her side of the bed and pulled her shirt back down. He froze after his hand brushed across Jess's stomach.

He lightly placed his hand back on her stomach and rested it there before removing his hand.

Jess had looked like she had put a little more weight on lately, but again it was something no girl wanted to hear.

He had been right.

Jess was pregnant; but how far along she was, was a mystery to Connor.

But why had she denied it when he had asked her a few days ago?

Connor felt his eyes drooping more.

He was tired and now was not the time to be thinking about this.

He picked her up and shifted her towards him some so that he would have enough room to lie in the bed next to her. He then walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in; pulling the covers over them and pulling Jess towards him, kissing her head before falling asleep.

* * *

Jess woke up feeling groggy.

She felt a bit heavier around her stomach, like an extra weight had been added.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her bedroom, she was aware of this. As she became more and more aware of her surroundings, she realized Connor was holding her in his arms, sleeping.

Jess looked down to see that Connor's hand was resting on her stomach and she began to panic silently.

She also felt guilt begin to wash over her.

She had lied to him.

She heard Connor groan, signifying that he was starting to wake up, and she quickly shut her eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

Connor opened his eyes and looked down to see Jess sleeping. He looked down to see his hand resting on Jess's stomach and smiled. Keeping his left hand resting on her stomach, he raised his right arm and idly played with her hair.

Jess could feel Connor playing with her hair as well as the presence of his other hand still resting on her stomach. He was conscious now and she was sure he knew.

But why was she convinced that it was such a bad thing?

She was interrupted when she felt Connor's lips against hers.

Jess couldn't help but return the kiss, giving up that she was awake. As she turned to face Connor to deepen the kiss, she subconsciously placed her hand on top of Connor's hand, resting on her stomach.

Realizing this, she ran her hand up his arm, hoping he didn't notice.

"Good morning," Connor smiled against her lips.

"Morning." Jess smiled back, her fears gone for the present moment.

She opened her eyes to make eye contact. She couldn't believe how happy Connor looked.

He was practically beaming ear to ear.

"What?" Jess couldn't help but ask, although she had a clue why.

"Nothing." Connor beamed. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Jess smiled. "I think you just did."

Their phones rang as they kissed once more.

"We should probably get going." Jess murmured against his lips.

* * *

Abby entered Matt's office with some paperwork.

"Hey."

"Hey." Matt nodded, looking up from his paperwork.

"I've got some stuff that we both need to sign off on."

"For the botanical additions to the menagerie?" Matt inquired.

"Yes," Abby answered. "I've already signed everything I needed to; Lester just needs your signature before everything can be finalized."

Abby handed Matt the small pile of paperwork.

"I'll get started on it and get it to James personally." Matt promised.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Matt noticed something seemed to be on Abby's mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just—have you noticed the odd tension between Jess and Connor since we came back from the anomaly alert and gave Jess our black boxes?"

"Possibly."

"Maybe Jess told him?"

"She's seventeen weeks along, if she hasn't told him by now, Abby, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon." Matt assured her.

Abby nodded.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, as long as nothing happens and I get backed up." Abby replied.

"I'll meet you in the menagerie at five, then." Matt smiled.

Abby kissed him on the cheek. "See you then."

* * *

Becker was on patrol.

He did his best to keep himself occupied nowadays to keep his mind off of things.

Every day that he saw Jess and Connor leave together, he was reminded of how he had let Jess slip through his fingers because of his own stupidity for not paying her as much mind as he should have.

Becker shook his head and continued his patrol.

'You can't change the past.' He constantly told himself.

Jess had chosen who she wanted and as long as she was happy, Becker was willing to fill the friend role.

As he passed the sector of the ARC where the Prospero labs and other ARC labs were, he noticed Connor's lab to his right and happened to glance through the glass window on the door as he passed.

Connor looked as if he'd been denied caffeine or something.

His hair was in disarray and he looked as if he were in deep thought about something, before jumping to life, scribbling something down.

Becker realized he himself had paused outside the lab and was blatantly standing in the hallway.

Jess was probably watching this on CCTV right now.

Or was he being paranoid.

Becker forced himself to continue his patrol with plans to speak with Jess later.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	40. If I Gave You The Truth

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 40: If I Gave You The Truth**

Connor sat in his lab, running his hand through his hair for the thousandth time.

He was supposed to be perfecting this project for Phillip; but he couldn't get it to work.

And he knew why.

He was bothered that Jess hadn't told him she was carrying their child.

He was unsure of being a father because his father wasn't there for him when he was growing up.

After everything they'd been through, Connor was sure that they both had each other's trust completely; but then why had she not told him?

Was she afraid?

Afraid of what he would think?

Afraid of having the baby?

Connor ran his hands over his face.

"Is everything all right, Connor?" Phillip asked, entering the lab.

"Yeah, yeah." Connor lied.

He paused for a moment.

He wasn't going to get anything done until this was resolved and he could concentrate properly again.

"Actually, no. I need to take a walk and clear my mind, give my eyes a rest before continuing." Connor said, reproaching his answer.

Phillip nodded with a slight smile. "Very well. Your attention to this project is crucial and I would like you to have a clear mind to ensure product efficiency. Come back after you've had your walk and carry on."

"Thanks a lot Phillip." Connor beamed before taking off.

* * *

Becker entered the Main Operations room to see Jess typing away at the terminal.

"Jess." Becker spoke as he approached the terminal.

"I already know why you're here." Jess replied, staring straight ahead at the ADD, typing away.

"You do?"

"I saw you standing outside Connor's lab on the CCTV."

"Does he know?"

"Just let it go, Becker."

"Look, I just wanted to say that I regret some things." Becker spoke hesitantly.

"Becker, I don't want to talk about my baby, Connor, or any other aspects of my personal life." Jess cut him off, turning to face him.

Becker realized that now probably wasn't the time to speak with Jess about his personal demons and dropped what he was about to continue to say.

"He needs to know."

"And how am I supposed to tell him that exactly?"

"Just tell him the truth." Becker said grabbing her hands gently and lightly squeezing them before letting go.

"What? 'Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm four going on five months pregnant with your child?' That will go over real well I'm sure." Jess retorted, crossing her arms.

"Maybe not quite so sharply or cynically."

"I'll tell Connor about his child when I'm ready to and not a moment before." Jess narrowed her eyes.

Jess saw movement out of the corner of her eye and realized it was Connor.

She felt her heart sank wondering how much exactly he had heard.

She turned around and quickly typed in some codes to put the ADD in safe mode.

"Thanks a lot." She mumbled to Becker before heading off after Connor.

* * *

Connor walked briskly toward where Jess was in the Main Operations room. However, he hadn't even thought about what to say or what he was doing.

As he approached the entrance to the Main Operations room, he heard Jess talking to someone.

Becker.

He stopped in the doorway.

Connor watched as Becker took Jess's hands and squeezed them before letting them go.

Connor stayed where he was, wondering where this was going.

"What? 'Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm four going on five months pregnant with your child?' That will go over real well I'm sure." Jess retorted, crossing her arms.

Connor felt his heart break.

Jess with Becker.

Just like Abby with Matt.

Connor had gotten excited over nothing.

The child Jess was carrying wasn't his. It was Becker's.

But it couldn't be.

How was that possible?

Connor felt tears breaking through and wiped his eyes before turning and heading back down the hallway.

* * *

"Connor. Connor, wait!" Jess called as she ran after down the hall.

Connor stopped dead and turned.

"Wait for what? So you can tell my about how—ya carrying Becker's kid and tear the rest of my heart out?" Connor said coldly.

Connor cold front was abruptly stopped by Jess's hand making contact with his cheek.

"You obviously didn't stay for the rest of it when I told Becker that I would tell _you_ about _your_ child when I was ready to."

"When was that gonna be, Jess? When the baby's born?" Connor asked unable to contain his anger.

Jess noticed a technician passing by giving them glances. She pulled Connor into a nearby interrogation room and turned the CCTV off, locking the door.

"I _never once_ thought of cheating on you, Connor." Jess clarified.

"I love you; I don't understand why you would assume otherwise." She added.

"Hiding your pregnancy and then lying to my face about it about sums it up." Connor replied, blinking back his tears.

"What about you? All of those secrets you kept from me?" Jess said, not even caring about the tears running down her face.

Connor didn't say anything.

"You never told me about the pirates that we first encountered; what happened to that creep that kidnapped me; why you wouldn't tell me that you were an apprentice to an _undertaker_. And you're mad at me because of a _baby_?"

"Jess—when we were stuck there—I couldn't believe it and after our run-ins with the pirates, I didn't want to tell you something else that would freak you out."

"Well, you didn't keep it from me very well, because I found it out a few days before we came home."

"Then, why didn't you say something?" Connor asked quietly.

"Because we came back and it didn't matter any more."

"Why does it matter now?"

"Because your calling me out on something I didn't tell you."

"So we've resorted to taking jabs at each other?"

"I didn't say that."

Connor sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Yes, I kept things from you; but I did it to keep you safe." He spoke quietly. "The man, who kidnapped you and stranded us on the other side of the anomaly, was murdered by his own captain shortly after we got trapped. You were terrified by what had happened and I didn't want to make anything worse by telling you about how I was making coffins for dead people of the village we were living in or how Becker didn't even _know_ you were at that anomaly site with us that day everything happened."

"Why are you bringing Becker back into this?"

"You know what, just forget Becker. I kept things from you Jess because I was protecting you and at first, it was only because I was trying to be a good friend. Then, when we first properly kissed on that hill, my reasoning changed because I started to feel something for you and wanted to go out of my way to make sure that you were happy."

"But I can't seem to do that right." He added tossing his hands in the air before dropping them to his sides.

Jess tried to wipe her eyes. "Then, can we just agree that all of this was some stupid misunderstanding?"

"That would be great." Connor tried to offer a smile.

Jess moved forward and wrapped her arms around Connor, who returned the hug.

Connor hugged her tightly before gently kissing her.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me about the baby?" Connor asked, still holding her.

The anomaly alert went off interrupting them.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	41. Love Don't Run

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 41: Love Don't Run**

Connor rested his forehead against Jess's.

"I should go and find out about—the anomaly." Jess spoke, turning away to head for the door.

"Hey." Connor called quietly, grabbing Jess's hand and pulling back around to face him.

The red lights still blaring, waiting for Jess to shut them off.

"Connor, everyone's—"

Connor put a hand on Jess's cheek.

"Waiting." Jess finished, as she stared at Connor's lips before pulling his head down to meet his lips.

Connor pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Anomaly, Connor." She mumbled against his lips with a smile.

"We'll talk about this later then, yeah?" He asked, letting her go.

Jess nodded.

* * *

Jess briskly made her way to the ADD.

Matt, Abby and Becker were already waiting for her; Connor coming in shortly after she did.

She quickly typed in the codes to dismiss the alarm and find the location, doing her best to ignore the glances she could tell were being tossed her way by her teammates.

"Downtown at a construction sight. Sending the coordinates to your GPS now." She spoke in her authoritative tone as she typed.

Everyone grabbed their black boxes and made their ways to the trucks.

Connor paused a moment after grabbing his black box and looked to Jess.

"Be careful." She cautioned.

"You know me." He smiled before running to catch up with the others.

* * *

As they pulled up to the anomaly site and got sorted with their equipment, Matt spoke to Jess over the earpiece.

"Jess, is there any sign of incursion?"

"None yet. I only have two CCTV cameras to go off of. I'll try to do my best, but keep a sharp lookout."

"Got it." Matt replied.

"Alright, Abby and I will cover the back half of the site going to the east. Connor and Becker, you two take care of the site going to the west." Matt commanded.

The anomaly site was an old office building that was condemned and half destroyed.

"Why is this thing even still standing?" Connor wondered aloud as they made their way toward the crumbling architecture.

* * *

"Jess, any sign of the anomaly?" Connor asked as he and Becker entered the building.

"No, sorry. The anomaly must be somewhere deep in the building. I only have visuals on the front of the building the back entrance." Jess explained.

Becker shifted the anomaly sealer's weight on his shoulder.

Matt had deliberately stuck them together.

Becker knew it.

Becker wanted nothing more than to quickly finish this, seal the anomaly and call it a day.

Connor could tell Becker was glaring at him as they walked; but Connor did his best to ignore it and focus on the handheld in search of the anomaly.

Connor tried to keep his cool and focus on the task at hand; however, his mind kept going back to one thing.

Jess was pregnant.

Jess was pregnant with his baby; their baby.

It caused him to smile a bit to himself.

"Where is it?" Becker asked, snapping Connor back to reality.

"Straight ahead." Connor explained.

As they continued forward, Becker quickly grabbed the collar of Connor's jacket and pulled him back.

"No floor." Becker explained, shining a light just in front of them.

"Well that's—useful." Connor glared at the gaping hole in the ground.

"The anomaly's right there." He pointed to the glowing orb.

"Can't we just seal it from here?" Becker asked.

Connor shook his head. "It's too far out of range. We need to get closer before something gets out."

Connor looked around, shining his flashlight looking for ideas, when he noticed a staircase.

"I've got an idea. Come on."

* * *

"Connor and Becker have found the anomaly." Matt announced.

"We just have to hope nothing came through the anomaly now." Abby nodded.

"Come on, we'll check around here and head in to give them a hand with checking out the rest of the building." Matt spoke.

As they continued forward, they were interrupted a loud crash and a shout.

"We're on our way." Abby said as calmly as she could.

She and Matt rushed into the condemned building.

* * *

"Be careful, guys." Jess cautioned to Connor and Becker as they made their way up the stairs.

"The building is literally falling apart, so tread warily." She added.

"Got it." Becker replied.

Becker was certain that if anyone would fall, it would be him because of the added weight of the anomaly sealer that he was carrying.

"Over there." Connor pointed to a large hole in the ground, where light was pouring up through.

As they crept over to the hole and quickly pieced the anomaly sealer together, there was a slight cracking noise.

"We need to hurry up, do this and get out." Becker stated sternly.

Connor nodded. "We're going to have to turn the device down at an angle to hit the anomaly and—do you hear water?"

They looked down to see a sort of lake steadily flowing out of the anomaly.

"That explains why nothing's come out yet." Becker muttered.

"What's happening?" Jess asked, worried because she was unable to see anything inside the building.

"Nothing." Connor replied, not wanting to worry her. "Just about to seal the anomaly.

"Come on." Becker announced as he started to pick up and tilt the device.

Just as Connor was about to finished typing in the codes to lock the anomaly, the floor gave way under him and he fell with a shout, barely managing to catch the ledge.

Becker quickly pulled the sealer back and grabbed Connor's hand as it slipped off the ledge; releasing a grunt as the sudden force caused his chest to hit the concrete floor.

"We're on our way." They could hear Abby's voice over the comms as Connor dangled there like bait.

"Something's coming out of the anomaly, I think." Connor remarked as Abby and Matt reached them.

"What's happening?" Jess asked again, more concerned. "Tell me."

Matt swiftly crept over to the hole to help Becker pull Connor up.

Just as they were pulling him up, a Mosasaur was emerging from the anomaly looking for a snack.

Abby shot at it, with the EMD on the highest setting, stunning it enough to not to follow through on taking a bite out of Connor.

"Lock that anomaly, now." Matt said sternly after Connor was back up.

Becker and Connor quickly set up the sealer again and sealed the anomaly before anything else came through.

"I wanna get out of this fun house." Connor breathed heavily.

"Thanks guys." Connor said as he caught his breath.

"No problem, just make sure you have fishing poles next time you want to fish, yeah?" Matt smirked.

* * *

As they returned to the ARC and to the Main Operations room to turn in their black boxes, Jess ran up to Connor.

She pulled him into a tight hug before he'd had time to stop. Connor hugged her back with the same intensity and murmured in her ear that everything was fine.

She rested her chin on Connor's shoulder and saw Becker gazing over at them from the doorway.

Jess gave Becker a look that seemed to say 'thank you. Thank you for helping him.'

* * *

There was supposed to be a fluffy little scene planned for the end of this chapter, but it'll be in the next chapter because my job currently has me drained and I need to get some sleep. More soon!

Please Review! ;D


	42. Talk

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe how far this story has come! Enjoy Chapter 42!**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Talk**

After they returned to the flat, Connor and Jess walked tiredly to the couch.

Connor plopped down with an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes.

Jess sat down at the other end of the couch.

Despite wanting to be close as ever to Connor, especially after earlier, she felt so distant.

She was unsure if it was her hormones to blame.

Connor opened one eye and peered down at Jess sitting so close, yet so far away from him seeming distant.

He outstretched his arms, inviting her to come closer.

Jess saw movement from Connor and tried to push thoughts out of her mind, smiling as she moved toward Connor, climbing into his arms.

Connor wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"You scared the hell out of me today." She whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I scared myself." He admitted.

"Why wouldn't you tell me what was happening?" She asked.

"I was sure I could get out of it alive—and I did." Connor said, unable to produce a better answer.

A silence fell over them.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby sooner?" Connor asked.

His tone was void of anger, and sounded more so curious than anything.

Jess struggled to find an explanation.

Why hadn't she told him?

Why had she gone through all the trouble to keep it from him for nearly five months?

Why had she lied straight to his face when he'd confronted her about it several days ago?

"I suppose," She said, just barely audible. "I suppose I was scared."

"Terrified, in fact." She clarified.

"Of what?"

"Everything."

Connor said nothing, continuing to listen.

"Terrified that the blood results were correct. Terrified that I'm not ready for this."

Her breath hitched slightly when she felt Connor take her hand and entwine his fingers with hers; realizing how cold her hands actually were.

"You don't have to do this alone, Jess." He spoke soothingly.

Jess squeezes his hand gently.

"Why did you tell me that you weren't pregnant when I guessed the other day?"

"Because it would be admitting to myself that this is really happening."

"You don't want it to happen?" He inquired, his tone light and casual.

Jess spun around to look Connor in the eyes.

"It's not that I don't want any of this to—happen. But the baby's practically already halfway along, so there's nothing I can do about that. It's just—unexpected." Jess explained.

"I will be there for you and the baby, Jess. No matter what, you know that." Connor affirmed.

"You're being awful calm about all of this." Jess noted.

"It's all I can do to keep myself from going crazy." Connor admitted.

"Crazy?" Jess asked incredulously. "You're not the one, who's going to get really fat, really fast."

"You're not gonna get—" Connor hesitated on the word.

"Fat. Well, you are; but it's not your fault. The baby needs room to move about." He rambled.

Jess shook her head. "Really helping my self-esteem here, Connor."

She stood up off the couch, forgetting that their fingers were still entwined.

Connor turned, adjusting his position and swung a leg up on the couch before carefully pulled Jess back down on the couch so that she was leaning into him, her back against him.

Connor released Jess's hand and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly drifted his hands down to rest on her stomach over the baby.

Unlike this morning, Jess didn't panic when Connor's hands rest over the spot where their child was slowly growing.

In fact, it was a welcome weight. His touch was warm and affectionate, much like it was this morning.

The only difference now, being, that Connor had knowledge of their child and he wasn't in the dark about it any longer.

A secret she no longer had to carry and hide from him.

"Can't believe that's really a baby—our baby." He spoke softly.

Jess could hear the smile in voice and smiled to herself.

Caught up in the moment, Jess found herself asking aloud. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"As long as your both healthy, I'll be happy." He replied simply.

Jess turned her head up and Connor, smiled as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Connor broke the kiss and quietly admitted. "I'm the one who's scared now."

"My father left home when I was two. I don't know what it's like to have a father, let alone what it's like to be a father."

Jess recalled Connor briefly talking about his family during one of their talks on the hill during their time on the other side of the anomaly before they had gotten together.

She felt bad for him; but he knew her situation growing up as well.

She had been raised by her grandmother because something had happened with her parents that her grandmother had repeatedly refused to inform her of.

Jess had given up on any thoughts to look into her parents after age sixteen.

It wasn't until she and Connor had been trapped and had that conversation that a renewed hope of finding out about her parents formed.

"You'll be fine, Connor." Jess spoke reassuringly. "I trust you with my life."

"Thanks, Jess."

"What about you?" He asked—Jess assumed he had to be grinning cheekily—directing his question to her stomach. "Do you trust me?"

"It's too early to be expecting a response from the baby." Jess smiled.

"Maybe the baby has telepathy?" Connor suggested.

Jess turned around in his arms.

She was sure he had to be joking now.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"A telepathic baby?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Connor nodded.

"Our combined IQs mixed into one are sure to cause the baby to have some sort of special talent. In fact,—" He stopped.

His hands flew up to his temples at once. "I'm getting a message right now."

"D'ya wanna know what it's saying?" He questioned with a grin.

"Come back to planet earth?" Jess poked out her tongue.

Connor poked his tongue back at Jess. "Close."

He quickly wrapped his arms around Jess and pulled her close to him, careful of the baby; receiving a high-pitched squeak.

"The message says 'kiss the beautiful woman.'" He beamed, speaking mere inches from her face.

"I'm getting one too." Jess spoke, not moving.

"Is it saying 'he's telling the truth?'" Connor couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, it's definitely saying something." Jess continued trivially.

"Can I get a hint?"

Jess closed the space between them, kissing Connor passionately.

Connor returned the kiss with the same passion.

"It said 'I love you.'" Jess breathed with a smile.

* * *

Don't get too comfortable just yet, I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve for this story!

Please Review! ;D


	43. All In All

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 43: All In All**

Jess woke up. She felt somewhat restless.

She glanced around the room looking for the alarm clock.

It was six in the morning.

About half an hour before the alarm clock was set to go off.

Connor was holding her in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

Jess lay her head back down on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

She ran her hand lightly up and down Connor's torso, tracing his muscles.

Even now, after all this time, Jess was still amazed by built he seemed to be. It always took her mind back to the day they got dressed in the cave in the woods.

When she had seen Connor without a shirt on for the first time and he had helped her with her dress.

"That tickles, you know." Connor mumbled.

Jess tilted her head up to observe Connor's features.

His eyes were still closed, but a smile threatened to spread across his face.

Jess tickled her hand across his ribs once more.

Connor caught her hand and brought it up to his face, dragging her hand teasingly across his stubble.

Jess couldn't help but giggle as his stubble tickled the sensitive skin of her palm.

Connor, still holding Jess's wrist, brought her hand to his lips and planted soft kisses on her palms.

This did nothing to quell Jess's laughter.

"Stop, it tickles." She protested.

"Does it?" Connor asked obliviously.

Jess reached her head up and tried to kiss Connor's lips, falling short and kissing his jaw.

Connor turned in the bed and scooted down some in the bed so that they were face to face.

They both paused for a moment, just staring each other in the eyes, smiling quietly as the world disappeared around them.

Jess was barely aware of her hand still being held against Connor's cheek.

"I love you." Connor smiled, breaking the silence, but not the mood.

Jess moved forward and gently placed her lips over his and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." She smiled, pulling back.

Connor leaned back in and kissed her again. This time more passionately.

They were interrupted by the alarm clock.

"Time to go," Connor spoke, with what sounded like sadness lining his voice.

Sadness at the interruption.

He rested his hand on Jess's stomach for a moment before the second alarm went off and he got up to shut it off.

* * *

Abby walked up to the terminal.

Jess was beaming as she typed away at the ADD.

"You look in good spirits today." Abby smiled.

"Well, yeah, things have been going really good lately." Jess replied.

"Connor knows?"

Jess nodded. "We talked about it a few days ago and worked some things out."

"How did he take it?"

"He was very happy about the baby. I don't think I've ever seen him quite so excited." Jess stated.

"I told you Connor wouldn't react negatively." Abby pointed out knowingly.

"How are you? How are you dealing with everything?" Abby asked.

Jess knew that even though she was completely happy with Connor now and Abby was great with being with Matt; there would always be a part of Abby that would be saddened she wasn't in Jess's place at this point in time.

That Abby would never be in the part of Connor's life that she used to be in.

"I'm not getting sick anymore, which is a good thing." Jess smiled warmly.

"Have you sorted any baby names, yet?"

"No, I—we haven't really had the time to get around to going through baby names."

"How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks."

Abby nodded. "I wouldn't worry though; you've still got plenty of time to pick names."

"Have you felt the baby kick yet?" Abby asked after a few seconds.

"No, not yet."

"I'm sure he or she will be kicking soon." Abby said reassuringly. "What about the gender, are you guys going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I think we may leave it a mystery until the baby is born." Jess answered.

"Is he still working odd hours for Phillip?" Abby inquired hesitantly following a silence.

Jess paused.

"He comes home an hour or two after I do, but it's fine, Abby, I don't mind."

"I just don't want Phillip to end up driving a wedge between the pair of you like he'd done to us." Abby spoke solemnly.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Jess assured her.

Abby smiled back, but wouldn't keep eye contact with Jess, because of what Jess assumed was ashamedness; because Abby had probably promised the same to herself once and it led to the fight before the anomaly in the countryside.

Abby cleared her throat.

"Here's the list of supplies needed for the menagerie." She spoke handing Jess the papers she'd come in holding.

"Thanks, I'll put them in for processing." Jess replied, taking the papers.

"I'll see you later, Jess." Abby smiled before leaving.

* * *

A few hours later, Jess had finished her work and diagnostics early and found herself sat in front of the ADD watching the CCTV idly.

More so, she had the image of the camera that showed Connor's lab more enlarged than the other cameras she was supposed to be watching.

She was curious as to what Connor did for his work with Prospero.

Her talk with Abby was leaving her a bit uneasy about thoughts of just how secret and dangerous his work was.

Jess rested her hand on her stomach and she felt her fears start to drift away.

She had gone on to watch the other footage for a bit before going back to the camera in Connor's lab.

It looked as if he were starting to put finishing touches on something.

"Jess, what do you think you are doing?" An authoritative voice questioned, approaching her.

Jess sat completely straight up as if she were in school again, getting scolded for posture.

It was Phillip Burton.

"I—I was just watching the CCTV footage for anything unusual." She stammered. "I've already finished all of my duties for the day."

"Well, then, you should double check everything." He stated as he stepped closer to the ADD.

He frowned, looking at screens, before typing something that got rid of the image of Connor working and stepped back.

"Prospero information is strictly prohibited by anyone unauthorized. Do you understand?" He asked.

In that moment, Jess began to realize why Abby had so much resentment and anger towards him, apart from his stint with the menagerie a while back.

Phillip Burton had the power to make people afraid of him.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Connor is on the breakthrough of something important for the future of the world." He spoke almost euphorically.

Suddenly his voice dropped to the cold stoned voice again. "He cannot afford any distractions. Let him finish what he started and continue your work, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Jess spoke again, doing her best to keep the fear from her voice.

She watched as he glanced down to her hand on her stomach before smiling and taking his leave.

His smile had unnerved her, but Jess took a deep breath and continued to do her job, worried of another scolding.

She was unable to bring up the security footage of Connor's lab after Phillip had left, despite watching every key he'd pushed.

Things could only continue to cause distress as the anomaly alert went off.

Jess pulled up the coordinates and while one hand flew to her mouth, the other flew instinctively over her stomach.

The anomaly was inside the ARC.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	44. Fear And Loathing

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 44: Fear And Loathing**

Connor worked on assembling the final outer shell of the machine that would create anomalies.

Green energy.

A bright future for everyone.

For him and Jess and their child.

Connor looked up distractedly as Phillip came into his lab.

"How are things coming?" He smiled.

"Good, good." Connor nodded. "Nearly done."

"Connor." Phillip spoke up as Connor bent down to continue with his work.

"I've noticed you've been very distracted lately." Phillip continued as Connor looked back up at him.

"Sorry." Connor apologized. "It's just that there were—some things—on my mind; but it's all sorted now."

"It must have been fairly important for you to fall behind on your work."

"Jess is pregnant." Connor beamed.

A brief look crossed Phillip's face that Connor didn't quite have time to place as it quickly faded to a smile.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Connor replied, still beaming.

"How far along is she?"

"Eighteen weeks."

"So nearly halfway until you're a parent, then?"

"Yes," Connor nodded with a grin.

"But don't worry, Phillip, I won't let any of my work fall behind. I can balance it all out. I can." Connor promised.

"I know you won't let me down, Connor." Phillip spoke.

Phillip glanced at his watch. "I must be getting to Prospero. I want that up and running by the end of the day."

"I'll do my best."

"Send the results to Prospero via video link when everything is sorted." Phillip instructed before leaving.

* * *

"Where's the anomaly, Jess?" Matt asked as he, Abby, and Becker dashed down the hallway.

"In the ARC." Jess said in disbelief.

"Stay calm and tell us where." Matt spoke.

"Connor's lab." She answered in a strangled voice.

"We're on our way there." Abby assured her.

"Hurry, I have no visual." Jess pleaded; her hand on her stomach.

* * *

Connor stared at the anomaly he created before him.

It was only a tiny anomaly, but still as intriguing as every anomaly.

"It's working." He announced in a euphoric voice to the video image of Phillip Burton on his laptop.

"Good news," He nodded. "We're getting good readings here so far."

Just then, Connor's head was jolted to the door as Matt pounded on the door, ordering him to open it.

Connor did as he was told.

"What have you done?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"He's fine." Becker spoke, relaying the information to Jess.

"For now." Matt added, before giving another order. "Close that anomaly. _Now_."

"That anomaly will not be closed." Phillip said in a dark voice. "This is a scientific breakthrough and a Prospero lab. You have _no_ jurisdiction here. So I suggest you leave before Prospero security arrives."

"No problem. We're leaving now." Matt spoke in a passive voice as he ushered Abby and Becker out.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes after the others left, Connor was feeling very nervous.

He was only starting to realize the dangers of leaving the anomaly open. Phillip had told him not to touch the dating calculator.

Phillip had also signed off of video chat to take lunch. He'd told Connor that he would be back within an hour to asses any change in the study.

Connor was thirsty, but he didn't want to chance a confrontation.

Jess was most likely in hysterics from the alert and the realization the anomaly was in the ARC.

He resolved to get a drink and to find Jess.

As he reached the door, he heard a distorted clicking noise.

"Oh, no." Connor whispered in fear.

He quickly tried to punch the code in and failed as he watched his nightmare emerge from the anomaly.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and managed to get the code right and dashed through the door as the future predator lunged toward him.

He wasn't fast enough closing the door as the creature's claws pierced and slashed the skin of his forearm.

Connor yelped in pain as he pulled the door shut with all his might, cutting off the creature's arm with the door.

Connor gripped his arm, trying to staunch the blood as he watched three more creatures emerge from the small anomaly.

* * *

Connor burst into the Main Operations room where everyone else was gathered.

They all turned as they saw him enter.

"We have a problem." He announced as he fell to his knees.

They all rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Future predators, in the ARC." Connor explained, breathing heavily as the hand gripping his thrashed arm loosened its grip because of the blood slicking his hand.

The lights started to flicker out as lockdown started to initiate.

"We have to get out of here." Abby stated too late.

"We can forget about medics now." Becker muttered before calling Jess over with a first aid kit.

Becker and Abby worked on patching up Connor's arm as best they could and helped clean his blood-slickened hand.

"It'll have to hold until we're out of this mess." Abby said apologetically.

Connor looked around. "Something's gone wrong with the lockdown."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked frightened.

"He's right." Matt agreed, gesturing to the shutters in the Main Operations room.

"They're only closed part way."

"We need to get to the armory." Becker insisted.

Connor stood shakily and made his way to Jess, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"I am so sorry." He whispered in her ear. "This is all my fault."

"Don't be stupid." Jess chided. "You couldn't have known this would happen."

She gripped onto him tightly as the backup power went offline.

"If we stay here, those things are just going to come for us and kill us here." Becker announced.

"We have to get you out of here." Connor said to Jess. "It's not safe for you and the baby."

"It's not safe for any of you, either." She countered. "Besides, what are my chances of finding a door to the outside that's not locked?"

"If we're going , we're going to have to go now." Matt announced.

"Jess," Connor spoke. "I want you to go into Lester's office and hide under the desk."

"How is that helping—"

"It's helping by keeping you safe." He cut her off. "Just keep quiet and try to control your heartbeat. These things are extremely sensitive to noise and they'll find you immediately if you don't do exactly as I say."

"What are the rest of you going to do?"

Connor looked back to the others, waiting for him to join them.

"We're going to grab some weapons, find the creatures and try to subdue them and get them back through before anything else happens." Connor quickly explained.

Jess nodded reluctantly as Connor led her up the ramp to Lester's office.

Just as Connor was about to shut the door behind her, Jess came running up to him and kissed him deeply.

Connor returned the kiss with the same intensity, pulling her into a hug, before he reluctantly let her go.

"Stay quiet and I'll be back as soon as I can." Connor promised. "Do not move from under that desk."

"Got it." Jess nodded as she did what she was told.

Connor shut the door tightly, in the hopes both Jess and the baby would survive today unscathed.

* * *

"First, thing we need to do is seal that anomaly." Matt stated.

"After we get the guns." Becker chimed in.

"_After_ we're armed." Matt agreed.

"How long until they get out of your lab?" Abby asked.

"As much as I'd hate to admit the slim chances of those things escaping," Connor sighed. "I'm thinking maybe another ten to twenty minutes before we have our hands full."

"Brilliant." Becker spat as he led the way to the armory.

In Becker's mind, there was no one who hated those things more than he did. Especially after the escapade Abby's brother, Jack, put the team through all that time ago in the future.

* * *

More soon!

Please Review! ;D


	45. What We Don't Know

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: Final Chap, but I have a sequel in the works!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: What We Don't Know**

They reached the armory with little trouble; apart from having to crawl under the half closed shutters or running into dead ends where the shutters were shut and having to turn around to find an alternate route.

"Live ammo?" Abby inquired as they picked through the available options.

"We have strict orders to use live ammunition." Becker said with finality.

"We should take the EMDs, in case a mix up should happen." Matt stated.

"Live ammunition." Connor agreed with Becker. "I can't take the chance of any of those things going after Jess and the baby."

Abby noticed Matt tense up.

As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to agree with Becker and Connor, but she also wanted to agree with Matt for safety reasons.

"Could we take both?" She offered.

"Too much would weigh us down and slow our speed. We'd practically be easy targets." Becker countered.

"Keep in mind we are still in the ARC. Not their turf. If we get too carried away, we might end up destroying the building." Matt interjected.

"Two handguns for each of us and an EMD, fair enough?" Connor said arbitrarily.

"We're going to war now?" Abby hadn't meant the question to escape her lips.

"Considering my child and my girlfriend's lives are at stake? Yes, this is war." Connor said with a glare and finality.

"I—didn't mean it that way." Abby apologized.

There was a tense silence before Matt, finishing his plan mentally, spoke up.

"Right, we need to keep together and get back to Connor's lab to seal that anomaly before any more of those freaks come through."

"Let's go then." Becker said.

They loaded up on ammo and made their departure from the armory.

"Only use the handguns if absolutely necessary, is that understood?" Matt spoke sternly.

Connor and Becker reluctantly agreed to Matt's terms.

* * *

Jess was just small enough to fit under Lester's desk; but despite this advantage, she still felt cramped.

She put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry little one; but we've got to play this game to stay alive."

She felt a little flutter in response.

She brought her other hand up to rest on her stomach.

"That was you, wasn't it?" She smiled.

"Don't worry, your daddy is going to get rid of the monsters and he'll be back for us before you know it." She whispered before gently rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Connor and Becker had taken one of the creatures down so far.

Connor's wound was starting to bleed through the bandages from the grip he was exerting upon the EMD he carried.

He needed stitches. As Abby and Becker had pointed out, the bandages were only meant to be temporary.

"You should stop doing that." Becker suggested, keeping his eyes on the corridor.

"Doing what?" Connor asked absently.

"Gripping the EMD so tightly." He replied in a matter of fact. "You're stretching the wound and if you keep doing that, you'll possibly bleed out."

"Yeah, well, after we wrap this up and I'm certain Jess and the baby are safe, I'll be sure to have it seen to." Connor said evenly.

"Connor, they'll be sure to all be coming after us because of your wound." Matt pointed out.

"Jess and the baby will be safe." Matt added as they turned and came to what once was the door to Connor's lab.

"They didn't waste any time getting out." Abby said of the thrashed metal.

"Help me with this." Connor looked to Becker, as they both slung their EMDs over their shoulders and approached the door.

Matt and Abby kept watch.

A duet of clicking noises echoed from down the corridor.

"They're coming." Matt announced in a low voice as he and Abby charged their EMDs.

Connor and Becker heaved and pried the thrashed door open and entered; Matt and Abby following close behind.

Connor set up the anomaly sealer he kept as a precaution in the event the program on his laptop should fail.

Becker aimed his EMD at the anomaly as Matt and Abby kept their focus on the door and enclosing clicking as the creatures grew closer.

Connor blinked an eye as sweat dripped into it, forcing himself to quickly punch the codes into the device.

He stepped back and let out a sigh of relief as the anomaly locked.

His phone started to ring.

Becker shot him a glare as he fumbled with it.

Matt quickly threw a glare his way as well before returning his attention to the door.

"Phillip." Connor answered the phone.

"Connor, what's happening? Why has the anomaly been locked?"

"Future predators have come through; but we've taken most of them down." Connor quickly explained.

"How many have come through?"

"Four, to my knowledge, but between when I saw them come through and now, at least two or three more must have come through."

"Look, Phillip, we really need you to lift Lockdown. Jess shouldn't be in here and my arms in a really bad way." Connor quickly added.

"Hello?" Connor asked before a beep came from his phone.

"You've got to be joking." He cringed.

"What?" Abby asked.

"My phone just died."

Connor heard a clicking behind him and upon a nod from Becker he quickly ducked as Becker shot the creature lunging for him.

"Thanks, mate." Connor said glancing back at the fallen creature.

Connor shot it a second time to make sure it would stay down, noticing it was missing an arm.

"Do something science-y, Temple. Quick. Not all of them are that slow." Becker chided.

Connor opened his laptop and typed in codes and passwords bringing up a sound system file he'd saved for such a possible incursion.

He hit enter, emitting a high-pitched frequency.

Connor turned as Abby and Matt shot the two creatures frozen in their place at the shredded metal door.

"How many does that make that?" Abby asked.

"We should do a sweep of the building to make sure we've got them all. Connor, bring the laptop. It's our best chance." Matt instructed.

* * *

Jess covered her mouth as she heard a clicking noise just outside Lester's office and tried to squeeze back tears, which fell from her eyes despite the effort.

She forced herself to breathe slowly and bring her heartbeat under control.

She felt the fluttering feeling again.

Jess took her hand from her mouth and placed it over her stomach.

"Your daddy's coming. He promised." She soothed in a whisper, gently rubbing her stomach to keep calm.

"He and the others will fight off the monsters."

There was a noise Jess couldn't place.

She suddenly was surrounded by some sort of gaseous substance.

A scream trapped in her throat as she began to lose consciousness.

But she hadn't hit the floor.

Someone had caught her fall.

* * *

There had been a total of six predators that had come through.

Matt and Becker had volunteered to round up the bodies and shove them back through the anomaly.

Connor raced back to Lester's office, Abby on his heels, to give Jess the good news.

He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything had been a bad dream, but he was starting to feel lightheaded, the bandages now completely red with some blood starting to trickle from underneath it.

He pushed open the door.

"Jess!" He called. "Jess, you can come out. It's over. We've gotten all of them and Lockdown's been lifted."

No answer.

Connor dropped to his knees, partly from exhaustion and partly to get a better view as he searched under Lester's desk.

Jess was gone.

"Jess!"

"She's around here somewhere, Connor." Abby tried to assure him, forcing herself to keep calm.

Connor heaved himself to his feet with great exertion.

"Where could she have gone, Abby?" He shouted at the blonde.

"How would she have known it was safe?" He shouted again.

Connor searched frantically under the desk again, while Abby searched the Main Operations Room to no avail.

"She's—she's gone." He spoke in disbelief as Abby returned.

"Matt and Becker are searching the rest of the ARC but they haven't found her yet." Abby explained.

"Jess." He cried in a hoarse voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yes, I'm evil; but I can explain. Actually, I can't; but, the sequel will be well worth the wait. I promise! The sequel should be up by Monday :)

Please Review! ;D


End file.
